Haine et amour: deux jumeaux
by Sylmarils
Summary: Frisk a été l'humaine la plus pacifiste au monde. Mais... Elle veut se débarasser de Chara qui ne fait que la rabaisser à longueur de journée. C'est ainsi que va débuter une romance des plus... déterminées. L'IMAGE N'EST PAS DE MOI!
1. chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** _Ca m'est venu comme ça... Je ne suis même pas sûre de l'histoire, pour tout vous dire! Frisk et Chara sont toutes les deux des filles. Et, pour ceux qui lisent ma suite d'OS "Notre première fois", NON, JE N'ARRÊTE PAS! OK?!_ _BONE lecture!_ **Frisk... Tu sais que tu dégringoles de plus en plus dans mon opinion? Tu as tout d'abord été maladroite en tombant dans le mont Ebott. Bon, ça m'est arrivé, je peux comprendre. Ensuite, tu as appelé MA maman "maman". Tu es passée de maladroite à piqueuse de mère. Ensuite, tu as commencé à épargner tout ces monstres qui t'attaquaient. Tu es passée de piqueuse de mère à une idiote qui ne sait pas se battre. Pour finir, tu ne corriges pas mon frère quand il t'appelle par MON prénom! Tu es passée d'une idiote qui ne sait pas se battre à la pire des vermines. Et maintenant, ton esprit dérangé souhaite que j'ai une âme artificielle dans un corps recréé pour moi? Es-tu folle ou bien mentalement inapte à comprendre la réalité de ce monde?**

Je soupirais. Chara, fantôme survivant grâce à ma détermination, n'est pas la personne la plus aimable au monde. Et, malheureusement, j'en fais les frais dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

Je suis très très sympathique: j'ai quand même épargné tout ceux qui ont tenté de m'assassiner et je les ai même aidés. S'il y a plus sympathique que ça, je vend mon âme au diable. Mais Chara a réussi à briser toute la pitié et toute la sympathie que j'aurais pu avoir pour elle. Si bien que maintenant, si je veux qu'elle ait un corps, c'est pour qu'elle me foute la paix et que maman soit heureuse.

Ne répondant pas à ses provocations débiles, je me dirigeais vers ma maison, mon sac sur le dos. Les monstres ayant rejoint la surface, j'habitais avec Toriel, Sans et Papyrus. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Sans et maman ne sont pas ensemble, c'est juste que Sans n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter une autre maison et pour éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans la rue (ou bien chez Alphys, ce qui peut être pire considérant le fait que Mettaton fait une fixation sur Papyrus), Toriel les a hébergés.

Sifflotant tranquillement une chanson, je m'arrêtais devant la bâtisse: deux étages, des murs beiges et une bonne odeur de tarte à la cannelle et au caramel. Hmm... Rien de meilleur.

J'entrais et je fus saluée par Sans qui était dans le salon. Répondant à ses salutations, je remontais dans ma chambre et un sourire germa sur mes lèvres: c'était _ma_ chambre. Je n'ai jamais eu de chambre à moi, avant celle-ci. Il y avait bien celle de Chara et Asriel, mais jamais je ne l'ai considérée comme mienne.

Je m'assis sur le lit et posais mon sac au pied de mon bureau. Là, Chara, me dit:

" **Tu es inutile, Frisk. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me ramener à la vie?!** -Peut-être parce que j'aurais enfin la paix...

- **AH! Je l'ai toujours su, je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance! JE LE SAVAIS! Jamais je n'aurais du faire confiance à Asriel pour le plan, jamais j'aurais du faire confiance au livre de cuisine de maman pour les fleurs! Jamais j'aurais du accorder ma confiance aux terriens! La confiance, c'est pour les faibles qui ne peuvent pas survivre seuls!**

-Oui oui, c'est ça... Donc?

- **Donc quoi?**

-Eh bien, une fois que tu seras en vie, si tu ne fais confiance à personne, ça va être comique...

- **JE VAIS TE...**

-FRISK! A TAAAAABLE!"

Je me levais puis, tirant la langue au vide pour recevoir des grognements, je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine. Là-bas, je vis Papyrus qui posait les plats sur la table. Il avait pris des cours et était devenu... passablement... bon. Je m'assis calmement puis vis Sans débarquer, dans la même tenue que d'habitude. Il s'assit entre Papyrus et moi et Toriel présida la table. Elle dit:

"Bien! Aujourd'hui, c'est des pâtes à la carbonara!

-Oui!! Enfin autre chose que des spaghettis!

-Nyeheh! Le GRAND Papyrus a découvert les horizons de la cuisine humaine, désormais, avec les pâtes au pesto, les pâtes à la carbonara et les spaghettis!

-Euh... Oui, frangin..."

On commença à manger. Moi, maligne, j'avais pris le plat que Maman avait cuisiné, qui s'était révélé délicieux. Sans, par solidarité fraternelle, dut s'avaler les pâtes congelées de son frère. Le pauvre.

En guise de dessert, tarte à la cannelle et au caramel. Un délice!!!

A la fin du repas, je dis:

"Maman, Sans, Papy... J'ai une requête à vous faire.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon enfant?

-Je me demandais si... Enfin... Si... Si ce serait possible de faire _ça_ demain.

-Oh... Alphys est d'accord? demanda Toriel

-Oui, je lui ai demandé.

-Tant mieux, gamin, le mieux vous serez séparées, le mieux ce sera... Je peux faire le chauffeur, si vous voulez.

-Oui, ce serait adorable, Sans. confirma Toriel"

Je hochais de la tête.

Le lendemain, Sans m'emmena au laboratoire d'Alphys à l'aide d'un de ses "raccourcis" (j'appelle ça de la téléportation, mais bon). Là-bas, l'otaku ( _mininote: otaku est un terme qui désigne un no-life passionné de mangas... Je trouve que ça correspond bien à Alphys_ ) installa le matériel et expliqua d'une voix chevrotante:

"L-Le processus... est tout nouveau... E-Et... La d-détermination est quelque ch-chose qu'on ne connaît pas t-très bien...

-Quels sont les risques?

-Pour Frisk, aucun, mais pour...

-OK, commence."

Je regardais Sans avec des yeux ronds mais Alphys m'entraîna dans une machine. Là, j'entendis Chara:

" **FRISK! DEMANDE LES RISQUES! JE VEUX CONNAÎTRE LES RISQUES! SORS DE LA! FRISK!**

-FRISK! DEMANDE LES RISQUES! NON! LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR D'ICI!"

Chara avait pris possession de moi et c'était avec ma voix qu'elle exprimait sa peur. Mais Alphys n'entendait rien et ce n'était pas Sans qui allait l'informer de son état de détresse.

"Lancement de la séquence d'extraction de détermination!"

Nos hurlements communs envahirent la salle.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _ET VOILA!!!! Ca commence fort, hein?_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà, le suspens est levé -même si niveau suspens il n'y avait pas grand chose car si Chara survit pas, il n'y a pas d'histoire..._

 _BONE lecture (je me demande même plus pourquoi je mets ça au début de mes chapitres, c'est une habitude...)!_

J'ouvris doucement les yeux sur du blanc... Je suis où...?

Il me fallut un petit moment pour réaliser que j'étais dans le laboratoire d'Alphys et que le blanc que je voyais, c'était le crâne de Sans. Je marmonnais:

"Sans... Tout s'est bien passé...?

-Tu t'es évanouïe, cependant Chara n'est plus dans ton corps.

-Elle va bien...?

-Oui, elle est déjà réveillée même si elle ne peut pas bouger, son corps est encore trop paralysé."

Je hochais faiblement de la tête. J'étais si fatiguée... Sans rabattit doucement une couverture aux motifs de Mew Mew Kissie Cutie sur mes épaules et caressa d'une main squelettique mon crâne en disant:

"Ne t'embête pas pour Chara, elle va bien.

-Je m'inquiète pas pour elle!

-C'est pourtant ce que ton visage indiquait, gamine.

-Et arrête de m'appeler gamine, je suis au collège maintenant...

-Oui, mais si madame travaillait un peu, elle serait déjà au lycée, si ça c'est pas le comportement de la gamine par excellence...

-Chara avait du mal à comprendre l'anglais, je passais la plupart de mes soirées à lui expliquer!

-Ah... De toute façon, tu n'auras plus à le faire.

-Je... peux aller la voir?"

Sans me regarda un instant, ses mains tremblantes brossant mes cheveux, puis il soupira en disant:

"Oui. Lève toi et vas-y. Elle est à l'étage."

Je me levais, encore un peu chancelante de l'effort que j'ai fourni, et j'allais vers l'étage grâce aux escalators. Ensuite, je m'avançais jusqu'à Alphys qui était aux petits soins pour un corps étendu sur le "cube lit" comme j'aimais à le surnommer.

Elle était si frêle, étendue dans le lit... Une perfusion au bras, plusieurs machines indiquant ses paramètres vitaux, Chara semblait être dans un piteux état. Elle gardait les yeux fermés mais je pouvais déjà voir sa chevelure brune aux reflets dorés, sa peau claire, son corps fin et ses traits angéliques. Son corps était parfait, ce qui n'était pas surprenant venant d'Alphys.

Celle-ci se tourna vers moi et sourit en disant:

"Frisk! Tu es réveillée...

-Elle va bien?

-Son âme se remet... Quant à son corps, c'est plus compliqué, il n'a jamais été animé, avant... Là, ma plus grande préoccupation, c'est de savoir si l'âme va faire un rejet du corps ou inversement...

-Pourquoi?

-Malgré les croyances populaires, l'âme contient des bactéries, un peu comme les globules blancs des humains. Et s'ils reconnaissent les bactéries du corps comme nocives, cela pourrait provoquer quelque chose comme... de la chair de zombie.

-En gros, quelque chose qu'on ne veut surtout pas.

-C'est ça. Même si ça a peu de chances de se produire, cela reste une éventualité.

-Hmm..."

Je m'abaissais un peu plus et, d'une main hésitante, frôlais les cheveux de Chara pour les remettre en place. Là, je marmonnais:

"Enfin séparées...

-Hmm..."

Chara émit une sorte de gémissement de douleur et Alphys s'exclama:

"Mon Dieu! Que suis-je bêêêêêêêêêêêêêêête!!!!! Ses yeux! Ils doivent la brûler!"

Elle s'enfuit pour revenir avec un bécher et une pipette. Là, à la pipette, elle appliqua un produit dans les yeux de Chara qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ensuite, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle les tourna vers moi.

Ce fut là que je sentis en moi quelque chose de nouveau se créer.

Jusqu'à présent, Chara avait toujours été dans ma tête... Même si j'avais la certitude qu'elle existait, une part infime de mon être persistait à penser qu'elle était le fruit de mon imagination... Même quand j'ai touché son nouveau corps, c'était encore une étrangère.

Ce fut son regard qui noua en moi quelque chose.

Ce regard de braises, si mature et pourtant si nouveau, ces yeux rouges vermeil qui m'envoûtaient, ces pupilles qui, avec une lueur de défi, me fixaient.

Naturellement, nos regards s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre. Nous nous détestions et pourtant, en cet instant, nous avions besoin de l'autre, nous avions besoin de la présence de l'autre pour faire face à un monde nouveau. Je dis:

"Tu... vas bien?"

Elle ne bougea pas, et je vis la frustration dans ses prunelles sanguines. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait même pas parler. Alphys expliqua en deux mots:

"Là, c'est un appareil qui apporte l'oxygène dans son sang, elle ne peut donc pas parler. Il va falloir qu'elle inspire et ça va être quelque chose de très douloureux.

-Pourquoi?

-A ton avis, pourquoi les bébés crient-ils à la naissance? L-La sensation est semblable à du feu envahissant tes poumons."

Alphys, d'un geste expert, appuya sur la cage thoracique de Chara qui, dans un hurlement de douleur, effectua sa première respiration. Une suite de "D-Désolé!!!" envahit la pièce. Chara, elle, semblait se concentrer. Je dis:

"Un problème?"

Elle semblait exagérer sa respiration, comme si elle y prêtait attention. Alphys partit et apporta de l'eau. Chara prit le verre dans sa main et allait boire quand Alphys l'interrompit:

"P-Pense à retenir t-ta respiration, avant de b-boire... Et laisse moi te relever!"

Alphys alla chercher des coussins et les plaça dans le dos de Chara. Ensuite, elle l'aida dans son geste de tenir le verre (qui faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises), fit attention quand elle avala puis lui reprit son verre. La scientifique déclara qu'elle devait prévenir Toriel que tout s'était bien passé et s'en alla.

Là, Chara qui restait immobile, me regarda. Je dis:

"Chara, tu... Tu es sortie de ma tête, c'est cool, non?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Commençant à m'inquiéter, je vis qu'elle commençait à avoir le teint bleu et qu'elle ne respirait plus. Je m'exclamais:

"RESPIRE!"

Chara, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose d'important, respira à nouveau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Une pensée traversa mon esprit: pourquoi ai-je été si inquiète de la voir dans cet état? Certes, jamais je n'aurais pu juste assister à la mort de quelqu'un sans rien faire, mais... Chara, bon sang! Celle qui m'a forcée à comettre génocides sur génocides, celle qui a hanté mon esprit, celle que je me suis jurée d'haïr!

Là, Chara gromela quelque chose, me sortant ainsi de mes réflexions:

"Je... merci...

-Hmm."

Ayant repris une attitude normale, je remarquais que sa voix, rocailleuse, sonnait étrangement mal à mes oreilles. Alphys, joyeuse, revint et annonça:

"Chara, Frisk, votre maman vient vous chercher dans dix minutes!

-Je... peux... sortir?

-Oui, pas de problèmes, Chara, tout indique que tout va pour le mieux. Si tu te sens mal, cependant, ne va pas consulter de médecins classiques, viens me voir immédiatement.

-Hmm...

-Toriel m'a annoncé aussi que tu as été inscrite à la même école que Frisk, dans la même classe, de façon à ce que tu ne sois pas déboussolée."

Je pense que Chara tout comme moi avons eu la même réaction: un visage livide qui prenait conscience de l'enfer que cette nouvelle annonçait.

Me retrouver dans la même classe que Chara semblait inévitable, mais que Toriel soit si enthousiaste à cette idée me semble impossible. Elle sait pourtant ce que Chara m'a fait, non?!

Dix minutes plus tard, Toriel arriva et ce fut Sans qui, grâce à sa magie, transporta Chara jusque dans la voiture. Maman m'expliqua durant le trajet que je serais celle qui devra s'occuper de Chara la plupart du temps: à cause de sa paralysie, elle ne pourra pas marcher et se déplacera donc en fauteuil roulant que je pousserais moi-même, ensuite si elle a besoin d'aide en matière de travail, ce sera à moi de l'aider, je devrais aussi la protéger des éventuelles moqueries... Le seul point positif, c'est que Toriel se chargerait d'elle dès que nous serions à la maison.

Autant dire que je suis la nounou attitrée de Chara.

A elle non plus, cela ne semble pas être la meilleure des nouvelles, ce que je comprends: elle aussi trouvait son compte à ne plus être dans ma tête et voilà que maintenant que nous étions enfin "séparées", Toriel nous recollait ensemble le plus longtemps que possible. Au bout d'un moment, Toriel déclara:

"Chara, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être un peu d'espace personnel, tout comme Frisk, et c'est pourquoi tu as la chambre d'amis à toi toute seule. Je t'ai pris des nouveaux cahiers, des classeurs, un nouveau sac... Tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Cependant, vu que je me suis dit que tu avais déjà suivi tout les cours, je t'ai fait des photocopies pour ce que Frisk a déjà fait... Je me suis entretenue avec ton professeur principal, il a déclaré que pour les travaux en groupe actuel, tu serais dans le groupe de Frisk et que dans le plan de classe, tu seras à côté d'elle: il y a une place de libre. Ah! Aussi, par rapport au fait que Frisk est déléguée... Tu ne l'es pas, Chara, ton professeur principal l'a proposé, mais je lui ai répondu que tu avais beaucoup trop à faire avec ta rééducation, les cours...

-OK..."

Chara semblait si concentrée sur l'action de respirer qu'elle écoutait seulement à moitié Toriel. Sans commenta à Chara:

"Aussi, gamine, les couteaux et tout types d'armes sont interdits dans l'établissement de Frisk, donc...

-SANS!

-Quoi, c'est la vérité, Tori.

-Ma fille ne va pas tuer ses camarades!

-Oh, crois-moi, elle est capable de bien pire..."

Je hochais silencieusement de la tête, approuvant cela.

Quand on fut rentré, Sans alla voir son frère dans la cuisine, Toriel porta Chara jusqu'à sa chambre puis s'installa sur son fauteuil afin de lire un livre et moi...

Moi, je m'ennuyais.

D'habitude, Chara avait toujours une réplique cinglante à faire, un commentaire plein de haine à lâcher... Mais pas cette fois.

Alors que j'allais rentrer dans ma chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un oeil à la chambre d'amis. Chara était restée dans la même position que Toriel l'avait laissée.

Un sentiment de haine s'empara de moi: cette Chara, immobile, ce n'était pas ma Chara. Elle était... changée, et je n'aimais pas ça, je refusais de croire que Chara allait être à présent une silhouette immobile sur un lit.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et m'allongeais moi aussi dans mon lit, sans rien faire.

Le repas se déroula correctement, Toriel avait mis Chara dans son fauteuil roulant. Celle-ci, d'un geste douloureux, mangeais. Ce fut le repas le plus silencieux que j'eus depuis que Toriel était devenue ma maman.

La nuit arrivant, je montais dans ma chambre dormir.

Soudainement, en pleine nuit, un gémissement me réveilla. C'était un gémissement de douleur. Je me levais et me précipitais instinctivement vers la chambre de Chara pour la trouver par terre, se traînant au sol vers sa porte. Quand elle me vit, elle resta figée et murmura:

"Frisk...

-Chara, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-F-Frisk..."

Je m'abaissais à sa hauteur et la relevais. Là, elle me prit sans ses bras et je sentis son coeur battre contre ma poitrine. Sa respiration hachurée se calma quand je passais ma main dans son dos. Elle murmura:

"J-J'ai fait un cauchemar...

-Pourquoi tu étais par terre?

-Je... Peu importe, aide moi à me relever."

Souriant légèrement en pensant qu'elle parlait à présent normalement, je l'aidais à retourner dans son lit. Quand je me suis levée, je sentis sa chaleur me quitter et un vide profond se créer en moi. La parcourant des yeux, je restais accrochée à son regard rouge. Elle me dit:

"Tu... pars?

-O-Oui, bien sûr, bonne nuit, Chara.

-Je te souhaite la plus cauchemardesque des nuits, partenaire."

Une pointe de colère germa en moi: je détestais qu'elle m'appelle partenaire. Soupirant, je retournais dans ma chambre et me rendormis. Mes rêves furent hantés par ces prunelles rouges et la poussière s'accumulant sur nos âmes déchues.

Le lendemain, ce fut Papyrus qui nous emmena au collège (nous avions 9 ans à la sortie de l'Underground et cela faisait 5 ans que nous avions quittés les souterrains du Mont Ebott).

Chara avait eu un corps à l'image de celui qu'elle avait enfant: fin, avec des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux rouges. Seuls nos yeux et ses pomettes roses permettaient de nous différencier.

Enfin... Il y a son fauteuil roulant, maintenant.

La poussant, je passais sous les yeux d'un surveillant étonné le portail. Chara marmonna:

"Tu peux s'il te plaît nous amener près d'un banc? J'aimerais réviser l'anglais avec toi, avant la sonnerie.

-OK, let's sit here ( _OK, asseyons nous là_ )."

Je désignais un banc et je m'asseyais en face de Chara. De ses yeux rouges hypnotiques, elle déclara d'un ton tout à fait sérieux:

"Knife to meet you ( _"Couteau" de te rencontrer_ ).

-C'est "Nice" pas "Knife", la prof va hurler de peur si tu lui dis ça avec ta tête de psychopathe.

-La ferme, n'applaudis-tu pas Sans quand il fait une faute évidente de prononciation?

-Parce que c'est drôle, là...

-Insinuerais-tu que notre passé commun n'est pas amusant?

-Salut, Frisk!"

Je levais mes yeux vers une silhouette s'approchant de nous. C'était une fille qui portait un T-shirt avec la tête de Levi Ackerman ( _mininote: oui, je parle bien de CE levi._ ), un jean et des bottes noires. Un maigre sourire germa sur le visage de Chara qui avait reconnu la voix. Elle dit:

"Salutations, Sylmarils ( _mininote: Euh... EUH... Tout le monde a le droit de se faire plaisir_ ).

-T'es qui?

-Chara... Frisk? On peut continuer, s'il te plaît?

-Chara, laisse moi au moins lui dire bonjour!"

Je me levais et fis un signe de tête à Syl, comme j'aimais la surnommer. Elle m'offrit un modeste sourire avant de déclarer:

"J'ai rédigé comme convenu le discours... Tu pourras demander à un de tes amis de te filmer? J'aimerais tellement te voir prononcer mon discours...

-Fais moi voir!"

Elle me tendit une pochette remplie de feuilles, dont la première était intitulée "DISCOURS DE L'AMBASSADRICE DES MONSTRES LORS DU 5ième ANNIVERSAIRE DU RETOUR DES MONSTRES". Alors que j'allais commencer à lire, Chara m'arracha les feuilles des mains et marmonna:

"Hmm... Mon père va adorer ton travail, merci.

-Ton père?

-Oui, c'est ma soeur...

-Partenaire est un termes qui convient bien mieux, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... Bon, je dois vous laisser. Frisk, on se retrouve à la récréation pour en discuter?

-Très bien, mais avec elle.

-"ELLE" est là, pour information!"

Chara me fusilla du regard et Syl partit sans demander son reste.

La première heure de cours fut pour moi la plus chaotique. Le professeur, heureux de commencer son cours par autre chose que l'appel habituel, présenta devant toute la classe Chara puis lui demanda de dire deux mots:

"Frisk et moi nous nous sommes connus dans l'Underground et si vous osez m'embêter, demandez avant à Frisk les conséquences d'un tel comportement. Je ne donnerais qu'un indice, cela commence par un P et se finit pas un E.

-Oh, tu aimes bien les énigmes?

-Surtout celles qui ont un enjeu.

-Quoi par exemple?

-Hmm... La vie d'une personne est un bon début."

Mon visage fut si livide qu'on me demanda si j'avais envie d'aller à l'infirmerie.

A la récréation, la seconde déléguée, par devoir sans doute, alla vers nous se présenter à Chara. Dès que celle-ci la vit, elle déclara de façon très froide:

"Annah, 15 ans, a redoublé à cause de la mort de ses parents ce qui a entraîné un déficit scolaire. A été adoptée et est domiciliée actuellement au 31 rue des marjolaines, la fenêtre de sa chambre est accessible uniquement depuis son jardin et chaque soirs, de 20h à 20h30, elle écrit son journal intime juste devant sa fenêtre, ce qui l'expose aux regards indiscrets de son amoureux qu'elle aimerait tellement qu'il la regarde ne serait-ce qu'une fois au lieu de visionner un match de foot.

-Frisk, c'est ta soeur?

-Non, Frisk est ma partenaire.

-Désolée, Annah...

-Non, je vois bien que cette peste ne veut pas qu'on lui adresse la parole!"

En la voyant s'en aller, je dis:

"Chara, tu veux vraiment que tout le monde te détestes?

-Non, je veux que seuls les personnes réellement intéressées de me connaître m'approchent.

-Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de te connaître et tu me laisses rester dans un périmètre de moins d'un mètre autour de toi.

-Il faut croire que tu es un poids que je dois supporter..."

Me retenant de lui foutre une claque, je la poussais sans ménagement vers la prochaine salle.

A la fin des cours, Sylmarils vint nous rejoindre. Elle déclara, essoufflée:

"Je ne vous ai pas trouvées, je m'en excuse... Dans tout les cas, Chara, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Frisk un instant pour son discours.

-Et moi je n'aime pas que des idiots viennent polluer mon air.

-Chara, tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu-là, ton semblant d'égocentrisme est signe d'une fragilité émotionnelle que tu veux bien dissimuler et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour les gens qui sont dans le déni total de la réalité."

Chara, bouche bée, ne répondit pas. Syl, heureuse de sa victoire provisoire, dit:

"Frisk, par rapport à ton discours, la dernière page, c'est juste des conseils pour répondre aux questions, des formules de politesse. Et salue Asgore pour moi, je l'aime bien!

-Pourquoi?

-On dirait une peluche!"

Un rire cristallin s'échappa d'elle et elle s'en alla, heureuse.

J'emmenais Chara chez nous et, sur le trajet, elle demanda:

"Selon toi, qui est celui ou celle qui me déteste le moins?

-Hmm... Je dirais Sylmarils, elle au moins ne s'est pas enfuie en courrant face à ton mur de froideur et de sadisme.

-Hmpf. Et parmis les professeurs?

-Je pense que tu as déjà la réputation d'élève à problème, si ce n'est pire.

-Excellent! Ma popularité ne peux aller donc que vers le mieux, n'est-ce pas?"

Sa phrase resta sans réponse, me plongeant dans une profonde réflexion sur l'état mental de Chara.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Chapitre 2 terminé!!! YOUHOU!! J'ai cependant une demande IMPORTANTE à faire!! Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas, sachez que j'ai fait auparavant une collaboration avec **Florence Sinin** , sur une autre FF. Celle-ci a un peu arrêté les FF, elle préfère en lire, mais elle m'a proposé de faire en collaboration cette FF aussi. Je ne sais pas du tout si l'idée avait plu auparavant, du coup je vous le demande. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, voici ce qui se passerait: cette fic se poursuivrait et en parallèle, Florence Sinin, à son rythme, publierait une Fan Fiction sur son compte du point de vue d'un autre personnage. Ou alors, elle m'a aussi proposée de poster ses chapitres sur cette FF (ce qui est beaucoup plus pratique pour nous: on utilise la même tablette pour écrire et cela nous évite donc de nous déconnecter pour nous reconnecter) et dans ce cas-là, ce serait **la suite du point de vue d'un autre personnage**. Du coup, je vous demande de poster un commentaire pour savoir si ça vous plairait que Florence Sinin s'invite à l'histoire et si oui, dans une fic à part ou bien en poursuite de celle-ci._

 _Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Sidona: Eh oui, déjà une autre FF! Contente que le début te plaise, espérons que la suite aussi ;-) Que penses-tu de la proposition que Florence et moi proposons?_


	3. Chapitre 3 (F Sinin)

**Note de Florence Sinin (co-autrice ou bien juste... ah, on s'en fout!):**

Coucou!!!!!!!! C'est Flo! Syl et moi, on a beaucoup discuté (et débattu, toute la panoplie je vous jure), parce qu'on n'avait pas assez d'avis pour savoir quoi faire en fait. A vrai dire, on avait 1 avis, merci à Sidona. Bref! On a beaucoup réfléchi et finalement, on a décidé que le moyen le plus simple, ce serait de faire une seule fic, dans tout les cas je n'allais pas m'embêter à réécrire toute l'histoire (surtout que je n'aime pas tellement réécrire, c'est pas mon truc). Voilàààààà! Oui, je suis faignante (fégnante? féniante? fainiante? fénéante? Aucune idée lol) à souhait. Du coup, vous risquez de voir quelques chapitres écrits pas moi et ce sera la suite de l'histoire (je compte bien mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues de Syl, d'ailleurs... Quoi? Vous avez vu des cornes de diable? Mais non!!! Vous avez confondu avec mon auréole!)! Comme personnage, j'ai choisi... Quelqu'un. Vous verrez bien.

On remercie -enfin surtout Syl, c'est elle qui va écrire la plupart des chapitres- NoxShiningAbyssal, Legeekeur gameur et Sidona pour suivre et/ou mis en favori et/ou commenté l'histoire.

Bonne lecture!!!

Un hurlement déchira la nuit sombre. Un cri de douleur venant du coeur. Mon... cri? Je ne savais plus!! J'avais peur, j'avais froid, je ne voyais rien, tout était sombre...

Ce fut là que je vis une tête blanche fendue de part en part. AAAAAAH!!!!

J'essayais de m'enfuir avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, mais malgré tout mes efforts, je n'arrivais à rien! La panique s'emparait de moi et j'hurlais:

"AU SECOURS!!!

-Emj cmejbna emjndxlnaok azmjnzsjbezdsrfeij pij denj j nccfej nfeujinfeij...

-H-HEIN?!"

Il parlait en quelle langue, ce monsieur? En deuxième langue, j'ai Espagnol! Pas extra-terrestre! Y avait pas à mon collège!

Mon courage et mon héroïsme m'ont permis de rester calme face à la situation terrifiante et je dis d'un ton calme et serein:

"B-B-B-Bonj-j-jour...! V-Vous ê-êtes un... a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ami à mon p-père...?

-Iencek piejc moabs..."

Bon... Il ne semble pas pouvoir me comprendre -surtout, JE ne le comprends pas!- et on m'a toujours dit que quand je suis face à un étranger, si je lui parlais anglais, il comprendrait! Me rappelant brièvement de mes cours, je dis:

"D-D-Do you speak E-English...?

-Ipieun piuercqs ipecnds."

AAAAAH!!!! IL PARLE PAS ANGLAIS!!! Me demandant à quoi mes cours m'ont servis au moment où j'en avais _vraiment_ besoin, je marmonnais:

"H-Hablar Español? N-No...?

-Prince Asriel, vous allez bien?

-Hein?

-Prince Asriel? Vous m'entendez?"

CE MEC SE FOUTAIT DE MOI DEPUIS LE DEBUT EN PARLANT UNE AUTRE LANGUE?!

Me remettant de l'affront subi, je dis:

"Oui... Vous êtes qui?

-Docteur Gaster, ravi de faire votre connaissance."

Il me tendit sa main. Je le vis un peu mieux. Il portait une blouse blanche, une paire de lunettes sur le nez et il me tendait une main... trouée...

AAAAAH!

Par pure politesse, je pris sa main et la serrais. Il m'aida à me relever et je dis:

"Où sommes-nous? J'étais censé être mort!

-Et vous l'êtes!

-Ne me dites pas que je suis en Enfer!!! Je... Certes, j'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de monde, mais...

-Pire que l'Enfer.

-M-Mon Dieu, vous avez dit à mon père que j'ai tué des gens, c'est ça?

-Je ne peux pas communiquer avec le Roi Asgore.

-Ouf... Alors rien ne peut être pire.

-Si. Nous sommes dans le Voïd, tout le monde a oublié votre existence, sauf peut-être Chara et Frisk, encore que. Vous pouvez voir les évènements de ce monde sans pour autant pouvoir agir.

-C-Comme... Comme à la télé?"

Le Docteur machin-chose me regarda quelques instants avant de soupirer:

"Oui.

-Mais je vois rien!

-Derrière vous, mon prince.

-Ah!"

Je me retournais pour voir...

YAAAAAAAA!!! CHARA!!!!

En... fauteuil roulant? Avec Frisk? Que... Quoi? Je me ruais sur Gaster en hurlant:

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MA SOEUR!!!!

-Euh... Mon Prince, calmez-vous...!

-DITES MOI!

-Eh bien... Rien... Mais Alphys l'a ressuscitée.

-A-Ah bon...? Et moi...?

-Vous, il est impossible de vous ressusciter: la détermination qui vous composait n'est pas... opérationnelle.

-Han han... Pas compris, vous pouvez répéter?

-Votre corps, votre VRAI corps, est composé de magie et de détermination. La magie s'est dissipée à votre mort et votre détermination est dans le Voïd donc inexploitable.

-Han... Merci, Doc!"

Je me retournais pour regarder Chara et Frisk. Elles étaient avec Maman et un squelette. Chara disait:

"...peux pas accepter, Maman, je ne peux pas accepter ça!

-Gamine, fais attention à ce que tu dis!

-SANS! Calmes toi!

-OUAIS! Ferme la, quand tu causes à ma soeur! m'exclamais-je

-Hum... Votre language, mon Prince...

-Maman, dit Frisk, Je ne pense pas que Chara soit en état pour prononcer un discours... Surtout que c'est pour demain...

-Je suis sûre qu'elle en sera capable, mon enfant.

-Frisk, ça sert à rien. Je suis fatiguée, tu peux m'emmener dans ma chambre...?"

Ma sauveuse soupira et emmena ma soeur dans sa chambre. OUAH!!! Elle avait une super chambre!

Il y avait un lit DEUX PLACES -le rêve!-, une armoire pour elle toute seule, un bureau avec plein de cahiers et de classeurs!

Mais pas de coffres à jouets. Mouais. En fait, sa chambre, elle est pourrie.

Frisk étendit ma soeur sur son lit, on aurait dit un prince avec sa princesse, et ma sauveuse dit:

"Chara, tu aurais pu être plus sympathique avec Maman et Sans.

-Maman se berce d'illusions et Sans me hait donc quoique je dise, ces deux-là ne changeront pas.

-Même, tu pourrais être plus gentille avec une seule personne dans ta vie? Je ne sais pas, tu es l'enfant unique d'Asgore et de Toriel!

-Plus maintenant, ils t'ont toi.

-Certes, mais jamais je ne pourrais leur succéder, je suis déjà ambassadrice... Seule toi peut prétendre au trône!

-Une fille en fauteuil roulant, c'est connu que ça fait une excellente Reine.

-Chara, n'entrons pas dans cette discussion.

-Je suis dépendante aujourd'hui et malgré les dires d'Alphys, je resterais clouée sur un fauteuil roulant toute ma vie je pense. Donc, honnêtement, de nous deux, tu es celle qui peut faire la meilleur Reine."

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, enfants aussi Chara ne voulait pas devenir Reine, elle préférait être un démon, elle trouvait ça plus cool. Alors que je commençais à sangloter, une main osseuse vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je remontais les yeux sur Gaster qui, froid, implacable, me désigna le monde réel des yeux en disant:

"Cela vous fait trop souffrir pour l'instant, mon Prince, vous devriez arrêter.

-Non! Laissez moi voir!"

Mes yeux se reposèrent sur Chara. Elle fixait Frisk en marmonnant:

"Frisk, maintenant, il faut que tu acceptes que je ne sois plus dans ta tête!

-C'est moi qui ai voulu que tu sois en dehors de ma conscience, de nous deux, c'est toi qui a du mal à l'accepter!

-Ah oui? Jamais je n'ai voulu être dans ta tête, de base! C'est juste un retour à la normal pour moi!

-En fauteuil roulant, c'est toi-même qui t'en plains.

-C'est pas toi qui disait de "ne pas rentrer dans cette discussion"?

-Je dis juste que... Argh, tu n'es pas croyable. Je te laisse, madame colérique!"

Et Frisk ferma la porte de la chambre de ma soeur. La pauvre! Je pensais qu'elles s'entendaient bien! Remarque, vu le nombre de fois où Chara s'est moquée de moi... Po-si-ti-vons! Elle vont bien s'entendre, j'en suis sûr, ce seront les MEILLEURES AMIES DU MONDE!! Gaster me regarda un instant avant de marmonner:

"Mon Prince, vous allez bien?

-Très bien, on va sauver ma soeur et ma sauveuse!

-Il n'est pas possible d'entrer en contact avec leur monde, cela engendrerait des...

-Je m'en fous! Monsieur le scientifique, il faut absolument qu'on les aide! Pas forcément nous directement, mais... Je refuse qu'elles soient... comment on dit...? Je refuse qu'elles soient pas amies!

-D'accord... Je ferais tout mon possible pour être à votre service, mon Prince."

Gaster s'inclina face à ma puissance incontestée et je souris avec naïveté.

 **Note de Florence Sinin:**

Bon! Eh bien... C'est un bon début pour la suite de la Fan Fiction! Dans tout les cas, cette fois-ci, je réponds aux reviews!

 **Sidona:** Alors, tu ne t'es pas trompé(e), je suis bien une fille (POWER GIIIIIIIIRL!!!!)! Et si tu trouves que j'écris bien, je te remercie beaucoup! Quant à Sylmarils, oui, elle s'est bien fait plaisir sur cette fic en s'incluant comme personnage (elle a même eut un rire diabolique quant elle s'est mise à écrire mdr!)! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de mettre Asriel en personnage principal mais j'ai eu une petite idée pour rajouter du pep's à l'histoire!!!!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Bon, cette fois-ci, un chapitre de moi-même, Sylmarils, avec donc FRISK EN NARRATEUR. Réponse aux reviews à la fin, comme d'habitude. Je remercie Prodoldy, Asriael et Alex2kill que Flo n'avait pas inclu dans l'intro de son OS (étant sur tablette, nous n'avons pas -ou peu- accès aux noms de ceux qui mettent en favoris ou suivent l'histoire et le site oublie souvent de nous envoyer des notifications par mail donc ce n'est qu'hier que nous avons pu voir la liste de ceux qui ont mis en favori et suivent l'histoire)._

 _BONE lecture!_

Je soupirais face à mon écran. Chara...! Elle... En écoutant ses paroles, j'avais bien senti toute l'animosité qu'elle avait, n'importe qui l'aurait vu à ce stade, mais... Mais ce n'était pas envers moi qu'elle était en colère. C'était envers elle-même. Et cela, je ne le supportes pas.

Soupirant une fois de plus, je faisais descendre la page de ma boîte mail en voyant les adresses de politiques humains, d'Asgore, d'Undyne et Alphys, de certains de mes amis... Bref, au total, il devait en avoir une petite centaine. Commençant par les plus importants, c'est à dire ceux d'Asgore et des politiques, je m'attaquais à ma lecture.

Il devait être tard quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je marmonnais une invitation à entrer et ce fut Sans qui passa ma porte. Il portait son T-shirt blanc et un pantalon, son pyjama en somme. Il passa sa tête au dessus de mon épaule pour voir le message que je lisais. Là, expliquant, je dis:

"Etant donné que je suis l'ambassadrice des monstres, les politiques humains ne sont pas autorisés à prendre contact directement avec Asgore, du coup c'est à moi qu'ils s'adressent... Là, c'est le premier ministre japonais qui me demande en gros une alliance économique pour contrer la Chine et la Corée...

-Du nord ou du sud?

-On s'en fout, je dois juste savoir si c'est intéressant ou pas pour les monstres!"

Soupirant une fois de plus, je sentis la main squelettique de Sans passer sur mes épaules dans un geste de réconfort. Il fixait l'écran en marmonnant:

"C'est bien compliqué, tout ça, pour une ado de ton âge...

-Parce que pour toi, ça l'est pas? T'as quel âge, d'ailleurs?

-L'âge ne s'écoule pas de la même façon pour les monstres que pour les humains. En âge humain, je dois avoir... Entre Dix-sept et seize ans.

-Hmm... Et ça prend des airs supérieurs, avec seulement deux ans d'écart?

-Eh eh, tu verras quand tu auras mon âge et que tu regarderas derrière toi. Bon, dans tout les cas, je suis l'envoyé spécial de Toriel, elle vous a entendu vous disputer.

-Ah...

-J'ai décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir si le démon était en vie et elle est en vie donc maintenant passons à toi, tu veux?"

Sans se laissa tomber dans mon lit avant de me regarder calmement. Vu qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à commencer la conversation, je dis:

"Chara m'a fait sortir de mes gonds.

-Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens.

-Elle... Ce n'est même pas qu'elle me déteste, c'est juste qu'elle...

-OK, toute cette petite analyse est sans doute très intéressante, sauf que Chara, je m'en fémur complet. Toi, par contre, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises si ça va aller, pour les prochains jours.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça? Si je te dis non tu vas t'infiltrer dans mon collège en tant que professeur?

-Hmm... Pas si compliqué que ça, tu sais... Ce serait pour toi que ce serait dur, je suis tellement paresseux que je ne ferais que des débats, Sans interrogations écrites.

-C'est sûr que c'est cauchemardesque!

-Oui puisque tout les bonnes notes que tu pourrais avoir, tu devrais leur dire adieu.

-Ah. Ne deviens pas mon prof, s'il te plaît.

-T'inquiète, je suis même trop paresseux pour passer le concours."

Un maigre sourire étira ma bouche. Sans perçut que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme car il me redemanda si ça allait. Je dis:

"Pour le discours, de demain...

-Quoi?

-Je sais que c'est que la famille royale, afin d'acceuillir entre autre Chara... Mais... Tu veux pas être là?

-Bien sûr que je serais là, au premier rang, comme à chaque fois que Papyrus me convainc d'y aller.

-Non, pas parmis la foule, mais... à mes côtés.

-Tu piques un fard, dois-je m'inquiéter?"

J'écarquillais des yeux. Quoi? Moi?! Faisant semblant d'avoir chaud, j'ouvrais la fenêtre sous le regard soupçonneux de mon ami. Il fit remarquer que sa présence n'apporterait rien de plus mais je finis par le convaincre en lui promettant de manger un hot-cat avec lui juste après. Là, il resta quelques instants à me fixer, puis il dit:

"Tu sembles... différente. C'est l'absence de Chara dans ta tête qui fait ça?

-Peut-être... Que veux-tu dire par différente?

-Tu sembles plus présente. Avant, ton regard était un peu vide... Maintenant, il ne rayonne pas encore, mais il bouge, c'est déjà ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui le ferait rayonner?

-Oh, tu sais... Je pense que tu comprendras rapidement, après tout tu grandis..."

Sans se leva et rajouta, avant de disparaître:

"Pour l'alliance avec le Japon, c'est une mauvaise idée, cela nous rendrait dépendants d'eux. Les monstres ont tout intérêt à ne faire aucune alliance pour l'instant, de façon à ce que notre économie se développe. Quand nous serons des alliés prisés, là, peut-être..."

Un grand sourire prit place sur mes lèvres.

Le lendemain, Chara, Maman, Papa, Sans et moi étions face à une foule de monstres et de quelques humains. C'était un discours sur le 5ième anniversaire de l'arrivée des monstres, et sur le retour de Chara. Ce fut Asgore qui ouvrit la parole en expliquant son dévouement à son peuple et ses projets d'avenir et une boule se forma dans mon ventre quand il dit:

"Maintenant, laissons la parole à mon ambassadrice qui lorsqu'elle ne croule pas sous le travail se rappelle qu'elle a une famille, haha!"

Rouge comme une pivoine, je m'avançais, le discours de Sylmarils dans la main. Comme d'habitude, chaque année je dois faire un discours, et comme d'habitude Sylmarils m'a écrit un brouillon de discours sur lequel je brode pour en faire une "merveille" selon ses propres mots. Comme d'habitude, ma famille est à mes côtés, comme d'habitude les gens attendent que je parle...

Mais contrairement à avant, Chara n'est pas là.

Certes, elle est physiquement là, à seulement quelques mètres de moi, mais... Elle n'est pas dans ma tête, en train de m'encourrager, elle n'est pas en train de me faire des reproches sur mon stress apparent, elle... C'est comme si la Chara que j'avais en face de moi était une coquille vide. Cette impression revenait souvent et cela ne faisait qu'aggrandir la haine que j'épprouvais à son encontre. Je pris une inspiration puis dit:

"Mes chers concitoyens, mes chères concitoyennes. Il y a cinq ans de cela, je n'étais qu'une enfant naïve qui avait besoin de protection et d'un nouveau foyer. Certains le trouvent en famille d'acceuil, moi j'ai vu les choses en grand, je suis allée au Mont Ebott pour faire des monstres mes amis, quoique l'idée que j'avais de vous était celle de pokémons muets."

Il y eut quelques rires. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas allée au Mont Ebott pour cette raison, mais cela, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Prenant une inspiration, je continuais:

"C'est là que j'ai pu redécouvrir la bonté et la chaleur qu'ont tout être vivant. Au travers d'un voyage fantastique, j'ai appris à vous connaître et vous de même. J'ai fait de la terrible Undyne ma meilleure amie et du couple royal ma famille. Et, afin de vous libérer de cette situation, ma détermination a été suffisamment puissante pour créer un autre monstre, qui détruisit la barrière."

Après mure réflexion, c'était la seule option possible, ni Chara ni moi n'avions rêvé ce jeune chevreau et les quelques rares souvenirs de lui que nous avons nous ont fait penser qu'il a été créé à partir de l'imagination de Chara et à sa détermination. Je souris calmement puis continuais:

"C'est là que nous avons pu contempler à nouveau le Soleil, tous ensemble. Il y eut beaucoup de pleurs, il y eut beaucoup de cris de joie, mais quelque soit la façon dont vous vous êtes exprimés, vous... non, nous... nous étions tous heureux de regagner notre liberté. Les premiers temps furent durs, certes. Les accords avec l'ONU et les autres pays furent difficiles à négocier, mais avec l'aide de Sans ici présent, nous avons désormais un pays bien à nous. Et maintenant, aujourd'hui, en ce jour spécial, je vous demande d'acceuillir ma soeur, la princesse Chara."

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements quand, humblement, je la poussais sur le devant de la scène. Là, elle prit le micro et allais parler quand elle se tourna vers moi en demandant:

"Euh... Frisk?

-Quoi, Chara?

-Je... Euh... Je dis quoi?"

Chara me fixa de ses yeux sanguinaires. Leur aspect envoûtant évoqua en moi quelque chose et je lui soufflais de parler de son retour dans la famille royale et, même si elle n'en avait pas, de son bonheur à être de retour parmis nous. Elle s'exécuta, la voix tremblante:

"J'ai... J'ai toujours été aux côtés de Frisk, après ma mort. Je l'ai guidée, nous sommes devenues ennemies très rapidement cependant car nous partagions une vision... différente des choses. Mais un jour, elle m'a proposé de devenir réel. Vous savez, quand vous êtes dans le crâne de quelqu'un, il vous arrive plus d'une fois de douter si vous n'êtes pas la folie de ce quelqu'un. Du coup, j'étais anxieuse: et si tout mes souvenirs étaient faux et basés sur des bribes de conversation que Frisk a entendu? J'avais la peur constante de disparaître. Et l'opération a eu lieu. Là, à mon réveil, j'ai vu le visage de Frisk. Pour la première fois, j'ai vu le visage de Frisk à la troisième personne. Résultat, on se chamaille toujours autant, la morale à en tirer c'est qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille, mais on choisit les gens qu'on déteste et comment."

Elle me lança un regard presque tendre avant de me tendre le micro. Je le reposais à sa place et ramenais Chara à l'arrière. Toriel se prononça, Undyne lu un petit mot écrit par Alphys et elle-même puis Sans commença les festivités en lançant une série de blagues quand Mettaton qui, en grande star, fit son entrée. Là, ce fut de la musique qui accompagna nos coeurs joyeux.

La journée se déroula de façon sympathique et Chara, étant obligée de rester avec moi, et moi étions face à la mer.

Car oui, le château d'Asgore se situe sur la côte, il y a donc une belle vue.

Des journalistes humains vinrent nous aborder, l'un d'eux ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Il demanda:

"Hum... Frisk Dreemur?

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

-Nous... Nous aimerions avoir votre avis sur les propositions d'alliances faites par le Japon et l'Angleterre..."

Chara soupira avant de lâcher:

"Vous êtes remplis d'assurance pour oser aller nous déranger alors que nous étions en train d'avoir un bon moment... N'est-ce pas, Frisk?

-Chara, ils font leur travail...

-Pff... Vas-y, répond à leur questions idiotes.

-Bref, messieurs, je ne peux que vous dire que nous sommes flattés de ces propositions d'alliance, mais la NLM (Nation Libérée des Monstres) n'est pas intéressée par de telles alliances pour le moment. Nous avons des problèmes bien plus urgents à résoudre, comme le taux important de petits crimes dans les grandes villes.

-Est-ce que les monstres sont vraiments réticents aux invitations généreuses des pays?

-Vous savez, les monstres savent ce qu'ils veulent et ils savent vers qui se tourner pour l'avoir. Quant à la seconde partie de votre question, le principe d'une alliance est que les deux partis en retirent quelque chose et je ne pense pas les propositions de l'Angleterre et du Japon complètement désintéressées.

-Est-ce vrai que...

-Maintenant, dégagez, vous voyez pas que vous l'emmerdez?

-Chara, je..."

Elle me regarda, ses yeux rouges si durs et si impénétrables que j'abandonnais l'idée de contester son idée. Si elle aurait été dans ma tête, elle aurait cédé face à mon insistance. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, nous nous affrontons d'égale à égale. Et j'aime ça.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres incidents notables durant la journée et les festivités se déroulèrent joyeusement.

Le lendemain, au réveil, je vis Sans face à moi. Il me fixait de ses yeux blancs et me dit:

"Tu sais que c'est mal?

-De quoi?

-Pardon, laisse moi reformuler. Tu sais que ta relation incompréhensible avec ce démon va te perdre?

-Ma relation de quoi? Je la hais plus que quiconque.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, tu sais... Elle a... une influence sur toi que je n'aime pas. Je pensais que tu arrêterais de la voir après l'opération!

-Toriel m'a demandé de veiller sur elle.

-Veiller ne veut pas dire devenir le pot de colle de!

-De quoi tu parles?

-Regarde ça!"

Il me montra un journal humain, qu'il avait l'habitude de suivre afin de surveiller l'activité humaine. Ce fut là que je vis en gros titre:

"L'ambassadrice remise à sa place...?"

Il y avait un dessin en dessous désignant une carricature de ma personne, inclinée face à... Chara? Je marmonnais:

"C'est quoi ce binz? Je...

-L'article explique en détail oh combien tu es arroguante et à quel point Chara, l'adorable princesse, a su te rappeler à l'ordre.

-Oh, ils doivent parler de l'incident d'hier... Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi... déformé.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Un journaliste humain m'a posé une question et Chara lui a répondu séchement d'aller voir ailleurs. Quand j'ai dit que ce n'était pas acceptable, je n'ai rien rajouté.

-Ah. Désolé, gamine, mais... Fais attention à toi, d'accord? Et à elle, surtout."

Il s'en alla. Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Chara pour la réveiller. Quand j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, je la vis endormie. Ses cheveux châtains s'éparpillaient dans le lit, formant une auréole qui masquait les cornes de diable qui devaient se trouver dessous.

Je la réveillais et quand elle ouvrit ses beaux yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de bizarre, comme si elle était une sirène qui m'envoutait par sa voix...

Elle me dit:

"Aide moi à me lever.

-Hein? Mais tu n'es pas autorisée, tu...

-Aides moi à me lever!

-Non!"

Elle me regarda, presque choquée de mon comportement. Là, elle attrappa doucement ma manche et me supplia de l'aider à se lever. Soupirant, je m'exécutais en passant un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir et lui donnant mon second bras comme appui. Sa chaleur se diffusa en moi et j'eus rapidement chaud. Elle prit appui sur mes épaules et je sentis ses mains trembler. Est-ce de l'impatience? Elle appuya de toutes ses forces, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se lever. Soupirant, je la tirais jusqu'à moi pour la lever.

Nous étions collées l'une à l'autre, ne pouvant bouger. Je dis doucement:

"Maintenant que madame est levée, je fais quoi?

-Aide moi à marcher.

-Non, j'ai des choses à faire, moi aussi!"

J'apportais son fauteuil roulant et l'y déposait dessus. Là, je marmonnais:

"Comme entraînement, essaie déjà de te déplacer avec ça.

-Oh, merci, coach Frisk!"

Son ton sarcastique ne m'échappa pas et je quittais la pièce. Je n'avais pas menti, j'avais réellement à faire.

Comme lire la cinquantaine de mails encore non lus dans ma boîte mail.

Face à mon ordinateur, je soupirais. Cela faisait à présent deux heures que je regardais les mails et il ne m'en restait plus qu'une dizaine. J'en ouvris un et vis l'objet: "Demandes de la jeunesse des monstres". Etonnée, j'ouvris le mail pour y voir tout un descriptif sur les revendications de la jeunesse des monstres. Ils veulent une couverture sociale plus sécurisée et une assurance chômage...

ASGORE!!!

Je rouspétais intérieurement: avec tout mon travail, je n'ai pas le temps pour m'informer et il arrive que je perde le flux de l'actualité... J'ai sans doute du oublier de lire un mail d'un ministre parlant du-dit sujet et me voilà avec des revendications à n'en plus pouvoir... Je soupirais puis formulais une réponse:

Madame monsieur,

J'ai lu avec une attention toute particulière vos revendications à propos d'une couverture sociale stable et une assurance chômage dès la majorité atteinte. Ces requêtes sont compréhensibles au vu des derniers troubles qui secouent notre nation, voilà pourquoi je tiens à me tenir auprès du peuple, surtout de la jeunesse car la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, c'est les travailleurs de demain. Face à vos demandes, je vous propose un entretien le Samedi 15 Septembre, à 10h dans mon bureau qui se situe au palais du Roi.

Mes plus sincères salutations,

Frisk, ambassadrice des monstres et représentante de la nation

Et c'est envoyé! Je soupirais puis pris un temps pour faire le vide dans mon esprit. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'y réussis...

Soudainement, un bruit déchira le silence mental acquis. Je me précipitais vers sa source pour trouver Chara par terre, rampant vers ma chambre. Son flanc droit s'était confronté à la rampe de l'escalier. Je m'abaissais à sa hauteur en la relevant. Je demandais:

"Que s'est-il passé, Chara?

-J-Je... J'ai essayé de me lever seule, du coup... Et j'ai réussi, mais ce maudit squelette m'a fait trébucher! Je te jure Frisk que si le hasard ne le tue pas avec son seul point de vie, je m'en chargerais!

-Sans?

-Oui! Il est venu se téléporter dans ma chambre et m'a accusé de te manipuler... Si j'avais ce pouvoir-là, cette maison serait pleine de poussière, tu peux me croire!

-B-Bon, je vais te ramener à ta chambre... Tu peux marcher?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Emmène moi faire le marathon, tant que t'y es!"

Soupirant, je la pris en mariée et la portais jusqu'à son lit. Quand je la posais, elle avait les joues rouges, sans doute la chaleur insupportable qui régnait dans sa chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un air frais et revigorant.

Ce fut là que je croisais à nouveau ses yeux. Ils étaient si beaux, mélangeant marron et rouge carmin, entourés d'une peau si douce et si pâle... Chara avait un corps magnifique. Elle s'étira un peu et je pus voir sa silhouette fine me faire face. Mue par un élan de nostalgie de notre proximité sans doute, j'allais sur son lit. Là, elle me fixa des yeux tout en restant muette. Un sourire gêné sur le visage, je m'allongeais à ses côtés et passait un bras sur sa taille. Elle me fixa en marmonnant:

"Tu fous quoi, là?

-Je te fais un câlin.

-Un quoi?!

-Ecoute, on peux se chamailler plus tard, Chara...? Je suis crevée..."

Elle soupira mais se tut. Je m'endormis comme un bébé et à mon réveil, ce furent deux prunelles rouges qui m'acceuillirent dans la réalité. Souriant légèrement, je songeais que cette Chara, hors de mon corps, avait aussi ses avantages... Je regrettais cette pensée dès lors qu'elle s'amusa à crier "Au secours, Frisk m'attaque!" quand elle fut bien assurée que j'avais ouvert les yeux.

Je la déteste.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Bon, j'ai une requête immense à vous faire, à vous chers lecteurs!!! Connaissez-vous un bêta-lecteur qui parle FRANCAIS et qui accepte de lire des histoires sur Undertale? J'ai cherché un bon moment sans en trouver un seul. Vous pouvez vous citer vous-même, pas de problèmes, c'est juste que ça m'aiderait vraiment. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis avec moi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Sidona: Oui, on a toutes les deux lu ton commentaire, il nous a fait très plaisir (surtout le "GO GO POWER GIRL!", j'ai explosé de rire à ce moment-là). Et, Florence m'a un peu expliqué ce qu'elle avait comme idée et ce n'était pas les Wing Ding, le blabla de Gaster, c'était juste qu'Asriel était encore sonné de son arrivée dans le Voïd. Pour CaptainHype... Oui, j'ai vu ses théories sur Undertale, je les ai adorées, elles sont très complètes. Et, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu connais un bêta-lecteur qui parle français et lis du Undertale (je sais, je reformule la question que j'ai faite dans ma note mais bon! Je suis vraiment en recherche d'un bêta-lecteur!!! Et j'ai passé des dizaines de profils en revue, c'était un véritable Enfer de trouver un français qui accepte de lire des histoires sur Undertale...)?_


	5. chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Et nous voilà partis sur le cinquième chapitre! Réponse aux reviews à la fin, et, comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire..._

 _BONE lecture!_

Le jour de mon rendez-vous avec les représentants de la jeunesse des monstres, j'étais tendue. J'avais en effet parlé longuement avec Chara qui m'avait détaillé de long en large que ce que je faisais était idiot et surtout inutile.

ARGH! Je la déteste!

Quand j'entrais dans mon bureau, je vis que le représentant était déjà là. Enfin, le et la représentante. Des faux jumeaux, à en voir leur ressemblance frappante. Tout deux avaient des écailles vertes et des yeux jaunes. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil puis m'étirais, faisant craquer mes os. Ce fut là que je dis:

"Alors, monsieur et madame...?

-Leroy.

-Ah... Monsieur Leroy, expliquez moi vos revendications.

-Madame l'ambassadrice, le système de santé actuel ne prends pas en charge nos maladies et accidents. C'est un problème car quand on est jeune, on n'a pas d'argent, ou peu. Du coup, face à une telle situation... Pour l'assurance chômage, c'est uniquement le temps de trouver un emploi stable...!

-Excusez moi, Monsieur Leroy, mais en quoi pouvez-vous me prouver que cette situation est commune à la population entière?

-Hein?

-J'ai regardé les chiffres de la manifestation... Vous étiez une centaine, pas plus ni moins. Je prends en compte vos requêtes et j'en ferais part au Roi, mais sachez que je l'informerais aussi qu'une centaine, ce n'est pas la jeunesse. Avez-vou autre chose à rajouter?

-Euh... Non...

-Bien, dans ce cas, excusez moi, mais j'ai du travail."

Les deux jeunes monstres s'en allèrent et c'est à ce moment que je sentis une vibration contre ma cuisse. Je décrochais et j'entendis une voix chevrotante:

"F-Frisk...

-Quoi, qu'y a-t-il, Chara?

-Je... J'ai rêvé... De _lui_... Je... F-Frisk...

-J'arrive immédiatement."

Raccrochant, je me précipitais vers la maison de Toriel, tout en repensant à Chara. Elle devait sans doute parler d'Asriel, cette personne inventée à l'aide de sa détermination, puis la mienne. Quand je fus dans la maison de maman, je montais quatres à quatres les marches de l'escalier pour arriver devant la porte de Chara. Toquant, j'attendis la faible plainte que je pris comme une invitation à entrer pour franchir la porte.

Là, je trouvais Chara recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblant dans son lit. Elle releva ses yeux sur les miens pour y voir de la crainte. Je m'avançais et passais doucement ma main sur son dos. Elle pleurait, son visage et ses yeux étaient rouges et luisants de larmes. Elle marmonna:

"Je... Il était _si_ réel, je... Azzy!

-Chara, du calme...

-Il... Il s'est excusé... Alors que c'est à moi de fournir des excuses, pas à lui! Pourquoi...!

-Chara, tu sais qu'Asriel...

-N'est pas réel, je sais! Mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il le soit, j'aimerais tellement!"

Elle me regarda, les larmes coulant sans restriction sur ses joues. Ce fut en la voyant que je sentis quelque chose en moi s'ouvrir. Je dis:

"Chara... La détermination... t'a ramenée à la vie.

-Oui et?

-Je... Il faut qu'on parle d'Asriel à Alphys, car... On peut peut-être le créer dans la réalité, cette fois.

-Tu... penses?

-J'en suis certaine. Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

Elle me regarda quelques instants de plus, figée. Soudainement, elle se mit à ricaner en marmonnant:

"Non... Non... Non! Jamais! Je refuse qu'il soit réel, Asriel est juste un traître! Juste... un traître...

-Comme tu veux, de toute façon, actuellement, là tout de suite, Asriel n'existe pas. J'en rêve quelques fois, moi aussi.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, il m'arrive souvent de... De rêver de ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'étais morte définitivement lors de notre combat."

Un maigre sourire s'étala sur mon visage et je vis que Chara s'était ressasie. Elle était à nouveau très sarcastique et froide.

Je l'aidais à se relever et c'est alors que Sans arriva, sans frapper auparavant. Il nous regarda puis dit:

"Besoin d'aide?

-Ce ne serait pas de refus."

Alors qu'il allait toucher Chara, celle-ci eut soudainement mal et ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang, nous rappelant à tout deux de mauvais souvenirs. Sans lâcha qu'elle se débrouillait très bien seule et il s'en alla. Je soupirais en marmonnant:

"Chara, tu pourrais ne serait-ce qu'un jour supporter Sans?

-Il n'est pas mort, à ce que je sache!

-Pourquoi tu le hais autant? Lui-même est prêt à te pardonner, alors que tu as tué son frère... Que t'a-t-il fait, au juste?

-Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de lui si Azzy existe dans ma tête. J'en suis sûre.

-Pourquoi?

-Cela ne te concernes pas."

Je pris une inspiration puis décidais de me préoccuper de plus important: informer Asgore de ce qui se passe dans son royaume. J'allais le trouver dans son bureau. Il me regarda et me demanda:

"Qu'y a-t-il, Frisk?

-C'est juste pour te dire mon rapport hebdomadaire. Alors... Pour tout ce qui est chiffres, je t'ai envoyé un document comme d'habitude, par contre... Des monstres ont manifestés au nom de la jeunesse.

-Pourquoi?

-Ils veulent une couverture médicale et une assurance chomage.

-Ah... Mais nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour ça...

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je songe à faire un emprunt auprès des banques ou alors à contacter directement les entreprises pour obtenir des réductions.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous endetter, Frisk.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix!

-Hmm... Je sais quoi faire.

-Et c'est quoi, ton idée du siècle, papa?

-Je vais supprimer l'argent et la propriété privée pour que tout le monde ait la même chose.

-C'est pas une nouvelle idée, ça s'appelle le communisme et crois-moi, jusqu'à présent du moins, personne a réussi à s'en tenir au communisme sans devenir un dictateur.

-Je serais le premier!

-Non... Déjà que les humains nous prennent pour des incapables, si en plus ils nous prennent pour des dictateurs, ça va mal se passer..."

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers Chara. Durant mes entretiens avec Asgore, elle me conseillait toujours quoi dire. A vrai dire, j'aime mon père, mais il est... une vraie tête de mule. C'est ainsi qu'on débattit plusieurs heures sur quoi faire.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Chapitre plutôt court, je m'excuse, mais j'ai été très occupée (je suis allée au héros festival entre autre...)._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà, je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 6 !_

 _BONE lecture!_

Les mois s'écoulèrent et je vis Chara marcher petit à petit, son visage s'éclaircir par moments... Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sentais bien qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, une chose que seule elle pouvait savoir... Et je détestais ça.

C'est pourquoi je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Chara. Ouvrant sans frapper -nous étions tout de même assez proches pour que je me le permettes-, je la vis assise à son bureau, en train de travailler. Je dis :

"Chara...

-Oh, Frisk, c'est toi. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour ce problème, tu peux m'aider ?

-Quel problème ?"

Je m'avançais et je vis que c'était des maths. Ce fut quand je vis le niveau du problème que je me figeais :

"Attends, mais c'est un problème...

-D'un niveau supérieur, je sais, mais... Je comprends vite, tu sais.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est trop haut pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te demande de l'aide, regarde à gauche. Tu es super forte en langues, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de ce dialecte."

Je me penchais sur une autre fiche et je vis des symboles. Je marmonnais:

"C'est du Wing-Ding...

-Oui.

-Je peux te le traduire, j'ai pris quelques cours dans le temps.

-Super, t'es un ange.

-Si je suis un ange, t'es quoi ?

-Un démon."

Elle retourna à ses calculs sans en rajouter. Me plongeant dans les symboles, je pris un crayon et commençais à écrire:

"Je... garde avec moi... avec moi... le prince, comme... il... était convenu. Votre requête... a été entendue... et étudiée. Il se trouve que... j'ai moi-même supervisé... l'éducation du Prince... Mais je suis dans le regret... de vous annoncer... que nos conversations... seront... épiées par votre... par votre... votre gardien. Le Prince... se porte bien... Il est en sécurité avec moi... avec... moi... Votre cher et dévoué... Gaster."

Je me tournais vers Chara en la fixant. Elle avait arrêté de travailler pour m'écouter. Elle marmonna :

"Mon gardien...? De qui parle-t-il ?

-Euh... Si c'est ton guardien, je ne veux pas paraître égocentrique, mais... moi ?

-Non, c'est impossible, cela ne peut pas être toi."

Sentant le coup de poignard de l'honnêteté me trancher en deux, je regardais Chara. Je marmonnais:

"Dis moi ce que tu as en ce moment.

-Pardon ?

-Dis moi ce que tu me caches, Chara !"

Celle-ci me regarda, pensive. Ses yeux rouges m'hypnotisaient et je m'intimais de lutter. Là, elle marmonna :

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je te caches quelque chose ?

-Tu es plus distante.

-J'ai droit à mon intimité.

-Tu m'évite dès qu'on se parle.

-On est en train de parler et je ne t'évite pas, non ?

-Quand je te surprends dans ta chambre, il t'arrive de rougir sans raison.

-La plupart des adolescentes auraient la même réaction face à ton comportement intrusif.

-Nous avons habité le même corps, Chara, il n'y a pas plus intrusif. Tu sais tout de moi et inversement.

-Faux, tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Je sais que tu as tenté de te suicider, je sais que tu as eu des pulsions meurtrières et je sais que tu as créé Asriel pour te stopper dans ces situations, je...!

-Je n'ai pas _créé_ Asriel !"

Chara me regarda, ses yeux rouges d'habitude énigmatiques exprimant une colère noire. Elle se leva en se dirigeant vers moi et elle me fixa calmement. Je me sentais comme captive de ces yeux. Là, je marmonnais :

"Je veux juste comprendre, Chara... Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de te le dire."

Elle s'avança encore un peu plus si bien que je fus forcée de reculer. Ses cheveux courts bruns encadraient ces torrents vermeils qu'elle avait à la place des yeux. A force de reculer, je me retrouvais à moitié allongée sur le lit. Chara me regarda, avec un léger sourire :

"C'est toi qui me fuis, maintenant...

-Je veux t'aider, Chara !

-Tu n'étais pas censée me haïr ?

-Je... Ton état me perturbe. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude et... je n'aime pas ça. Comment tu réagirais si je devenais soudainement, je ne sais pas... top modèle ?

-Je te ferais faire à la chaîne des autographes que je vendrais sur Internet.

-Non, sérieusement."

Chara monta à son tour sur le lit, continant à s'avancer vers moi. Je marmonnais :

"Tu... ne t'inquièterais pas ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ?

-Pas toi...?"

Elle était maintenant à seulement quelques millimètres de moi, je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres et j'avais chaud. Malgré toutes les sensations qui me traversaient, je ne pouvais détâcher mon regard de ses yeux rouges. Elle eut un léger sourire malicieux avant de me demander :

"Et on fais quoi, maintenant ?

-Q-Que veux-tu dire...?

-Tu veux toujours savoir ce qui me tracasse ?

-Bien..."

Chara s'avança encore et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son halètement si doux me fit penser qu'elle aussi était bouleversée par la situation, la chaleur si tendre de ses lèvres me fit soupirer et elle marmonna, ses lèvres toujours contre les miennes :

"Mauvaise réponse, Frisk...

-Mais c'est la vérité !"

Je n'aurais jamais du ouvrir la bouche, elle y engouffra sa langue à une vitesse surprenante. Dès lors, sa langue caressa la mienne, la toucha, l'apprécia, et je me sentis chavirer sur le doux navire du désir. Ma langue commença d'elle-même à bouger doucement tandis que je sentis des vagues de chaleur m'envahir. Chara soupira et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir doucement.

Elle recula alors doucement, son sourire comme placardé sur son visage, et elle dit :

"Alors...? Veux-tu toujours savoir ?

-N-Non...

-C'est bien, Frisky."

Elle reposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de se lever et d'aller à son bureau pour continuer à travailler.

Il me fallut quelques instants pour me ressaisir. Là, je sentis une haine indescriptible m'envahir. COMMENT ?! Comment ? Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, je ne pouvais même pas l'envisager!

Chara ! Le démon qui m'avait poussé à tuer mes amis et ma famille, ce monstre, venait de m'embrasser ! Ce fut d'une humeur colérique que je quittais la pièce.

Quand j'arrivais dans ma chambre, je claquais la porte, sans ménagement. J'avais besoin de... me reposer. En boule dans mon lit, je me sentis beaucoup plus apaisée. J'entendis alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte :

"Mon enfant...? J'ai entendu du bruit, tout va bien ?

-Maman, tu peux venir ?

-Oui, bien sûr."

Toriel ouvrit la porte et entra. Refermant doucement la porte, elle s'assit au bord de mon lit en m'offrant le plus doux des sourires. Elle me demanda :

"Alors ?"

J'allais parler, mais une pensée vint s'insinuer en moi. Chara est une fille, et moi aussi. Peut-être que Maman allait l'accepter, d'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas en relation, mais acceptera-t-elle le fait que Chara soit, techniquement parlant, ma soeur ? J'en doute. Je marmonnais :

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais... tu veux bien rester avec moi le temps que je m'endorme ?

-Je crois que ça va prendre un petit moment vu qu'il est quatorze heures.

-Ah... Alors tu peux juste faire comme s'il était dix heures du soir ?"

Je savais que ma demande était enfantine, mais j'avais juste besoin d'une présence maternelle pour me réconforter et Toriel est dans la matière, la meilleure.

Elle prit ses aises avant de caresser doucement mes cheveux tout en me demandant :

"Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ?"

J'ai besoin de me sentir comme en enfance, alors tant qu'à faire, allons jusqu'au bout. Je dis :

"Oui.

-Bien. Hum..."

Elle commença à chantonner et je m'endormis rapidement.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _PREMIER BAISER !!! Vous y croyez ? Moi non plus, mdr! Laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	7. Chapitre 7 (F Sinin)

**Note de l'auteur (enfin, auteur SECONDAIRE) :**

Coucou !!! Sylmarils m'a proposé d'écrire mon deuxième chapitre ici (je l'ai trouvée un poil sadique, quand même, juste après le premier baiser...), du coup, beh... Je l'écris, hein !

Bonne lecture ;-)

Je restais figé à regarder ma soeur. Je... Non, j'ai du rêver, ce n'est pas _possible_ ! Chara ! Et Frisk ! Elles... se sont embrassées ! Je restais interdit face à cette nouvelle.

Gaster, quelque peu gêné, marmonna :

"Mon Prince... Je... Pensez-vous qu'il est nécessaire de faire une demande de communication d'urgence ?

-Hein ?

-De... lui parler maintenant, mon Prince.

-Ah, oui, bien sûr !"

Gaster me fixa quelques instants, avec un maigre sourire.

Je n'en connais pas tout les détails (Gaster est tellement intelligent : je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il m'explique !), mais Gaster a réussi à trouver un moyen de parler avec Chara. Je me souviens qu'il m'a dit quelque chose comme ça :

"C'est comme avec une boîte mail, mon Prince. Quand vous envoyez des images, vous ne pouvez pas dépasser une certaine quantité de données, n'est-ce pas ? Dans notre situation, "l'envoyeur" c'est nous et le "destinataire" est la princesse Chara. Votre langue comprends trop d'informations, c'est pourquoi il faut utiliser les Wing Ding pour communiquer avec elle. Malheureusement, l'apprentissage de cette langue est très peu répandu et votre soeur ne sait pas la lire. Seule Frisk le peut, voilà pourquoi je l'ai averti que nos conversations seront surveillées."

Bref, maintenant, je veux parler à ma soeur ! C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de créer le "mode de communication d'urgence" où je peux parler dans une langue normale avec ma soeur. Malheureusement, on ne doit pas parler trop vite parce que sinon, elle a mal à la tête...

Gaster, cet inventeur de génie, a créé une sorte de super-machine-de-la-mort-qui-tue (parce que la mort, ça tue... non ?) qui me permet de lui parler par télépathie !!! Je me plaçais devant la SMDLMQT (Super-Machine-De-La-Mort-Qui-Tue) et dis :

"CHARA ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Tu vas bien ? Tu...

-Azzy...? Du calme, s'il te plaît. Et... pourquoi tu me regardais ?

-Je te regardes tout le temps, Chara !"

Ma soeur se figea un instant avant d'exploser de rire en disant :

"On dirait la bande annonce d'un film d'horreur ! _Mais, Chara, je te regardes tout le temps !_ PFFF...! Imagine le titre, Azzy ! ASRIEL, LE DIEU DE L'HYPERMORT, SORT LE 20 DECEMBRE !!!! Pff.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !"

Gaster grinça des dents avant de saisir violemment l'appareil de mes mains en disant :

"Princesse, votre frère s'inquiète pour vous et malgrès son manque de concentration actuel, il aimerait avoir une explication sur vos agissements qui, à première vue, nous ont parus étranges."

Chara baissa ses yeux rouges. Elle avait une expression si bizarre sur le visage... Pas terrifiante, mais juste... bizarre, c'était étrange. Elle marmonna :

"Gaster, je suppose... J'ai mes raisons. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis surveillée -à mon insu- que je dois tout révéler des raisons de mes actions.

-Hmm. Je comprends. Votre tête vous fait-elle souffrir ?

-Ouais, ça commence... Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne le Wing Ding..."

Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers son bureau. Je m'exclamais soudainement :

"Gaster ! Il faut que l'on voie Frisk !"

Il soupira avant de me montrer Frisk. Elle était dans sa chambre, en train de parler avec Sans. Celui-ci s'assit face à elle et lui expliqua rapidement :

"Frisk, t'sais que je ne porte pas vraiment Chara dans mon âme. Je ne peux tout BONEMENT pas la supporter !

-Pfff...!

-Bref, sérieusement, gamine. Je peux pas l'encadrer, c'démon. Mais je vois bien qu'elle... Enfin... Que t'es différente sans elle, et dans un mauvais SANS.

-OK...?

-Donc, je voudrais bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi, gamine.

-MA SOEUR L'A EMBRASSE, BOUFFON !

-Mon Prince, votre language !"

Je regardais Gaster. Celui-ci semblait en colère que j'ai traité Sans de bouffon. Remarque, ils sont tout deux des squelettes, c'est une solidarité des morts je suppose. Le scientifique marmonna :

"Mon Prince, vous savez que... Vous ne pouvez pas retourner dans no... votre monde.

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Alors, je vous conseille, pour notre bien à tous, de ne pas trop vous impliquer émotionnellement dans le monde des mortels. Ici, dans le Vide, le temps est comme figé dans un instant perpétuel, et ce malgré que la sensation de temps continue pour notre corps. Mais ce n'est qu'une sensation : jamais vous ne grandirez, jamais vous ne vieillirez ici. Voilà pourquoi... Il est préférable de garder une certaine distance avec ceux qui, dans bientôt, mourrons.

-Mais... C'est ma soeur... Et puis pourquoi tu dis des choses aussi tristes, aussi !"

Je commençais à pleurnicher. Oui, j'étais un garçon très émotionnel et alors ! Gaster me regarda avant de poser un genoux à terre en déclarant :

"Mon Prince, jamais, au grand jamais, je ne vous trahirais. Je dédie ma vie future à votre cause.

-YEAH !!! Du coup, tu peux chercher un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici ?

-La science m'indique que c'est peine perdue, mais... Notre venue ici prouve bien que la science, telle qu'elle est actuellement, n'explique pas tout. Mon prince, s'il existe un moyen, je le trouverais et l'exploiterais un maximum pour votre bien et vos souhaits.

-Pas compris, mais ça veut dire que tu vas essayer ?

-Oui, mon Prince.

-Et, Gaster, tu voudrais bien m'appeler par mon prénom ?"

Gaster me fixa, comme choqué que je puisse envisager cela. Il me dit :

"Je... Jamais je ne me permettrais de vous nommer aussi familièrement, mon Prince...

-Asriel !! J'ai un prénom, c'est pas pour rien !"

Gaster eut un léger sourire au visage avant de passer sa main dans la fourrure de mon crâne, dans un geste étrangement paternel. Il me dit :

"Très bien, Asriel."

 **Note de l'au... AUTEUR SECONDAIRE !**

Ils sont pas chous, les deux ? Hein ? Vous trouvez pas ? Bon, réponse à la review de Legeekeur gameur !

Legeekeur gameur : Salut !!! Sylmarils m'a laissé (l'honneur) de répondre à ta review. A vrai dire, quand elle a finit d'écrire le chapitre 6, elle m'a crié dessus durant au moins dix minutes en criant "LEUR PREMIER BAISER, TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?! CA Y EST !!!" (bon, j'exagère peut-être UN peu. Juste un peu lol) et j'avoue avoir ressenti une certaine fierté à être l'auteur du chapitre qui suit. Elle a quand même tenu à te faire une réponse bien à elle : _Coucou, Legeekeur gameur (ça fait plaisir de voir que cette FF te plait elle aussi), vu que j'écris toujours deux notes (une avant d'écrire le chapitre et une après), on peut dire que mon inconscient avait déjà prévu le bisou !_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Nous voilà [déjà] au chapitre 8... Waouh. Je suis toute bizarre lol !_

 _BONE lecture !_

Les jours se sont écoulés depuis ce "baiser"... Je ne savais toujours pas trop quoi en penser. Chara, elle, n'avait pas changé son comportement, c'était déjà ça. Mais je me demandais toujours pourquoi elle m'avait embrassée.

Je soupirais.

"Hum... Mademoiselle Dreemur ?

-Hein ? Oh, oui, vous disiez ?"

Je me reconcentrais sur le moment. J'étais face à l'ambassadeur français, quelqu'un d'aimable et sournois comme tout les autres ambassadeurs que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici, qui me parlait d'une possible alliance entre les monstres et les français. Sa proposition était très alléchante mais je n'osai pas accepter avant d'avoir eu le feu vert d'Asgore. Je l'interrompis en disant :

"Nous réfléchirons correctement à votre demande et l'Empire des Monstres vous remercie.

-O-Oui..."

Il se leva et s'en alla. Je soupirais une fois de plus. A cause de Chara, j'étais déconcentrée sur mon travail !

Le soir-même, je rentrais chez moi. Toriel me souhaita la bienvenue et je dis :

"Chara est rentrée ?

-Oui, elle est dans sa chambre. Elle m'a dit de te demander de venir la voir."

Hein ? Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre de Chara et en ouvris la porte. Je la vis dans son lit, une feuille de papier entre ses doigts. Quand elle remarqua ma présence, elle se releva immédiatement en s'exclamant :

"Frisk ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut que tu m'apprennes à lire le Wing-Ding !

-Pourquoi...? Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé aux langues anciennes !

-Je sais, mais... J'ai un proche qui la parle.

-Qui la parle ? C'est vieux de plusieurs millénaires ! A part les scientifiques qui l'utilisent pour leur rapport, et encore pas tous, personne ne sait la parler !

-Justement, c'est un scientifique ! Et... Il ne sait pas parler d'autre langues.

-Non, dis moi la vérité avant que je t'apprennes quoi que ce soit.

-Je t'en supplie, Frisk !

-"Je t'en supplie" n'est pas une vérité, Chara."

Je la regardais, attendant quelque chose de _concret_ pour m'expliquer la situation, quelque chose que je puisse comprendre dans tout ce fatras de changements, ne serait-ce qu'une piste, une maigre lumière dans cet océan d'obscurité, mais pitié, donne-moi quelque chose de réel, Chara.

C'était ma seule pensée, ma seule idée, je sentais tout mes espoirs et toute mon attention se diriger vers ses lèvres fines en attendant qu'en sortent ces paroles libératrices. Elle tremblota légèrement avant de marmonner :

"Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Pourquoi ? Que je sache, j'ai eu une fille morte dans ma tête durant plusieurs années et j'ai pu en parler à maman, alors s'il te plaît, parle moi ! Tu sais que je suis compréhensive !

-Ce n'est pas entendre quelqu'un de mort, là. Enfin, en partie. Mais pas que. Cela révolutionne la totalité de notre réalité elle-même."

Elle m'intriguait, mais je n'en étais plus à quelques explications mystiques près. Il me fallait une justification qui tienne la route. Elle continua, sans doute encouragée par mon silence compréhensif :

"Je... Tu vois, Asriel ?

-Oui ?

-Il... Il m'a _parlé_. J'en suis sûre, j'ai entendu sa voix, je..."

Elle commença à faire de grands gestes, sans doute à cause de son angoisse grandissant, et à se balancer d'avant en arrière, comme si elle se retenait de tout me révéler. Elle poursuivit :

"Je l'ai... Je sais que c'était lui, j'en suis sûre, ce n'était pas un rêve, pas une hallucination, il.. Il va bien, Frisk ! Mon frère va bien !

-Mais tu l'as _inventé_. Ce n'est pas ton frère.

-C'est là que ça change tout ! C'est mon frère ! Il... C'est juste qu'à sa mort, il est allé dans un endroit, là, le... Le Vide. Du coup, tout le monde l'a oublié ! Il a aussi un ami avec lui, Gaster, l'ancien scientifique royal ! J'ai pas pu l'inventer, lui !"

Je restais figée, à l'écouter s'étaler en justifications, tentant de me prouver pas A B que non, elle n'était pas folle. J'avais sincèrement envie de la croire, mais... Deux gars coincés dans le "Vide" qui ne peuvent pas en sortir qu'on aurait tous oubliés qui se disent soudainement que parler avec Chara serait peut-être une bonne idée... J'avais une théorie beaucoup plus plausible : hallucinations passagères avec pour cause un surmenage ou une anxiété chronique, sans doute à cause de ses études.

Mais d'un autre côté, comment aurait-elle pu me marquer ces phrases en Wing Ding ? Comment aurait-elle pu avoir cette précision ? Et, surtout, quelle était la meilleure attitude à adopter ?

Décidant de privilégier la vérité, je dis :

"Ecoute Chara, tu peux comprendre que c'est dur à encaisser, tout ça pour moi. Est-ce que je peux, moi, entrer en contact avec Asriel ou l'inverse ?

-Hum... Je ne sais pas, c'est toujours eux qui entrent en contact avec moi d'abord.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ?

-Asriel me parle surtout de ses espoirs de revenir ici et de sa joie de pouvoir m'observer -joie qui parfois n'est pas partagée surtout dans des moments que j'espérais intimes...- et Gaster aborde principalement des sujets techniques comme l'humeur d'Asriel ou bien l'heure à laquelle ils pourront me contacter.

-Vous avez prévu un rendez-vous téléphonique prochainement ?

-Le prochain de sûr, c'est dans une heure normalement. Tu... Tu me crois, Frisk ?"

Je la regardais, ma voix ne pouvant prononcer un mensonge. J'étais tiraillée entre mon envie de la croire et ma raison qui m'hurlait de ne pas la croire. Lui laissant le bénéfice du doute, je dis :

"Il me faut juste une preuve. Et là, je te croirais jusqu'au bout du monde.

-D'accord.

-Et sinon, c'était cette histoire qui te perturbait en ce moment ?

-Oui..."

Elle s'immobilisa quelques instants, ses yeux marrons virant à une teinte rougeâtre, signe d'une frustration ou bien de sa concentration. Elle marmonna :

"Un crayon. VITE."

Son ton avait sonné comme un ordre mais l'étrangeté de la situation me fit obéir sans discuter. Je lui passais une feuille en même temps. Elle se mit à griffoner tout en marmonnant :

"Il connaît pas le fait d'articuler, ce gars ?!"

J'observais les symboles qu'elle écrivait et je lus tout en m'exprimant à voix haute :

"Bonjour Chara, le Prince et moi avons écouté votre échange et nous te suggérons..."

Je me figeais, ne pouvant continuer à lire. Les mots qui suivaient étaient trop... Les mots qui suivaient étaient : nous te suggérons d'abandonner tout espoirs, ta détermination est insuffisante pour un apprentissage correct, abandonne et meurt de la seule façon digne pour un humain dans ton genre : le suicide.

Je tremblais. Chara ne comprenait pas le Wing Ding, ou du moins elle ne le savait pas. Et là, j'ai deux "possibilités" :

1\. Chara ne connaît pas le Wing Ding et un idiot de scientifique vient de lui conseiller le suicide.

2\. Chara connaît le Wing Ding et viens de me faire comprendre qu'elle avait des idées suicidaires.

Dans les deux cas, je crois que mon amie méritait un peu si ce n'est beaucoup de réconfort.

Je me jetais sur elle, l'enlaçant, dans un élan de compassion et de fraternité. Elle reposa doucement le crayon et la feuille à côté d'elle puis, maladroitement, me rendit mon étreinte en demandant :

"Pourquoi ?

-Réponds moi sincèrement. Est-ce que tu sais écrire le Wing Ding ?

-Non.

-Certaine ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas comment tu communiques avec le gars qui parle cette langue...

-Gaster.

-Oui, Gaster. Je ne sais pas comment tu parles avec lui, mais dis lui que c'est un gros connard et qu'il aille se faire foutre !

-Euh... Il t'entend.

-Tant mieux !"

On resta ainsi durant d'interminables secondes puis Chara marmonna :

"Euh... Frisk ? Espace vital.

-Ah, désolée.

-Asriel a hurlé de joie en m'expliquant à quel point il était heureux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Gaster t'a piégée. Il voulait déterminer si tu étais "digne de confiance". D'ailleurs, il va prendre contact avec toi."

J'attendis, impatiente de savoir si Chara avait raison et ma logique tort. Le souffle court, figée, j'attendais le moindre signe qui pourrait indiquer que.

Ce fut à cet instant que j'entendis une voix.

C'était du Wing Ding et je pus ainsi comprendre facilement :

"Bonjour, humaine. Pardonnez moi de vous avoir testée plus tôt, mais il était nécessaire que je m'assure de votre attachement à la princesse.

-Ah, c'est vous le connard qui doit aller se faire foutre ?

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre language des plus... fleuris.

-Eh eh...

-Bref. J'aimerais que vous preniez soin de Chara. Elle n'est pas folle, mais elle est dans une passe difficile. Asriel est réel, elle ne l'a pas inventée et de ce fait elle sait que les souffrances qu'elle lui a infligé sont réelles. Imaginez pousser votre frère jusqu'au suicide, ce n'est pas rien.

-Ce n'est pas...

-C'est comme ça qu'elle le voit. Chara est une adolescente dans un état émotionnel fragile et vous devez l'accompagner.

-Des gens plus compétents sont là pour elle.

-Non. A ma connaissance, seule une seule autre personne pourrait la comprendre, Sans.

-Ah. Problème en effet.

-Oui, j'étais sûr que vous comprendriez. Bref. Vous êtes la seule vers qui Chara peut se tourner. La _seule_. Prenez-vous conscience de la responsabilité que je pose sur vous épaules ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une responsabilité importante, par rapport à mon boulot d'ambassadrice, je...

-Si vous la faites pleurer, mieux, si vous ne l'aidez pas, je vous promets que je ferais de votre vie un Enfer.

-Et pourquoi ? Vous ne la connaissez même pas ! Elle m'a fait souffrir, elle aussi !

-Euh, Frisk...? demanda Chara

-Deux secondes, s'il te plaît. Donc, Gaster ?

-Je me FOUS de si oui ou non elle vous a fait souffrir, résultat, dans les faits, _vous_ teniez le couteau, _vous_ avez utilisé le RESET à maintes reprises, je vous ai _vue_ , transperçant le corps de chacun de mes amis, tuant ma propre famille, décimant petit à petit la totalité des personnes que j'ai connues pour enfin terminer par mon propre fils ! Considérez moi comme extrêmement altruiste de ne pas vous tuer sur place !

-Vous ne pouvez pas.

-Si, en augmentant le nombre de données que je vous envoie. Si je crie dans une autre langue qui prends plus de place, vous mourrez. Et pas de RESET cette fois. Juste la mort."

Je sentais que ce Gaster n'allait pas me plaire à l'avenir, mais soit. Je me retournais vers Chara en marmonnant :

"D'accord.

-Bien, je vous laisse."

Celle-ci attendit que j'ai fini ma conversation pour me dire :

"Je... t'ai fait du mal ?

-Bie... Non, c'est moi.

-Hmm... Dans tout les cas, tu me crois maintenant ?"

Je la regardais, une centaine d'idées en tête quand je me penchais vers elle, déposant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes en marmonnant :

"Jusqu'au bout du monde."

Chara me fixa des yeux puis, rougissant légèrement, marmonna :

"Tu... m'as embrassée ?

-C'est pas ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois ?

-C'était un stratagème pour que tu ne poses pas de questions !

-Juste ça, tu es sûre ?

-CERTAINE !"

Je la fixais, à moitié amusée, à moitié inquiète de l'avoir embêtée. Elle grogna :

"Mais toi par contre, tu l'as pas fait pour que je la ferme.

-Non, c'est ridicule de penser ça.

-Hmm. Du coup, on fait quoi maintenant ?"

Je commençais à éclater de rire avant de réaliser que... moi non plus je n'en avais aucune idée. Je marmonnais :

"Euh... Je sais pas, tu veux dire là maintenant en termes d'actions ou bien sur notre relation...?

-Les deux tant qu'à faire.

-E-Euh... P-P-P-Pour n-n-n-n-n-n-n-notre relation... O-On... Peut dire qu'on... e-est ensembles...?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-C'est de l'inceste, Frisk."

Je restais figée. C'est vrai ça. Chara est _légalement_ ma soeur. Je la regardais du coin de l'oeil avant de marmonner :

"Bon... ben... Dans ce cas... On fait quoi ?

-Tout dépend de ce que l'on est prêtes à faire et à supporter pour notre relation. Es-tu prête à te faire insulter ? Es-tu prête à perdre plusieurs de tes amis ? Es-tu prête à subir des préjugés durant le restant de notre relation ? Es-tu prête à la réaction colérique de Maman ? Es-tu prête à éventuellement te faire éjecter de la maison ?

-J-Je...

-Es-tu prête à supporter les remarques homophobes que les gens vont forcément nous lancer ? Es-tu prête à essuyer publiquement des commentaires blessants sur nous deux ? Es-tu prête à entendre des gens qui vont soit te considérer en victime que je violente soit l'inverse ? Es-tu prête à retrouver des lettres de haine chaque matins dans ta boîte aux lettres ?

-Chara, je...

-Es-tu prête à avoir des gens qui te traitent de malsaine ou de folle ? Es-tu prête à entendre la condition des monstres rabaissée à cause du comportement considéré comme immature de leur ambassadrice ? Es-tu prête à voir des gens te siffler dans la rue ? Es-tu prête à voir les monstres eux-mêmes être révulsés par ton comportement ?

-Chara !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis prête à vivre tout ça ! Mais... Et toi ?

-Moi...? Ecoute, on m'a traité de démon, alors si on me traite de malsaine... Ca va avec le titre si j'ai envie de dire !"

Elle m'offrit ce qui, pour moi, fut le plus beau des sourires. Je dis :

"Et du coup... Par rapport à ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Oh, je sais pas, je suis fatiguée quand même...

-Ah, dans ce cas je te laisse dormir..."

Je me levais en partant quand j'entendis la voix de Chara clamer :

"HEY ! Tu dors avec moi !

-Hein ?!

-Ben oui ! Allez, illico presto !"

Je la rejoignais sous la couette, me sentant comme étrangère à ses côtés : tout s'est décidé si vite, je n'ai même pas mis au clair mes propres sentiments ! Je sentais mes sentiments instables, en concurrence avec ma haine. Mais quand elle m'enlaça, tout fut clair : Chara était ma raison de vivre.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Si c'est pas beau ça ? Hein ? Moi, je suis contente de moi, là ! YOUHOU!!!!! YES !!!! Je remercie une fois de plus tout ceux qui suivent, ont mis en favoris, commentent et bien sûr lisent l'histoire ! Laissez moi un petit commentaire, même si c'est juste trois mots, c'est de l'or pour nous les écrivains._


	9. chapitre 9

**Note de l'auteur :**

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS A LA FIN !!! _On est au chapitre 9 ! Bientôt le 10 lol ! Je m'excuse de la fréquence à laquelle je poste les nouveaux chapitres : contrairement à certains écrivains, je publie au rythme que j'écris et des fois, j'ai un emploi du temps qui fait que... ben ça passe pas lol. BREF. J'arrête de m'émansiper (est-ce que je l'ai bien écrit ?!) et je commence à écrire._ REPONSE AUX REVIEWS A LA FIN !!! (j'en remets une couche, ça ne fait jamais de mal lol)

 _BONE lecture (ça devient un automatisme lol) !_

Je fus réveillée par une chaleur m'enveloppant. J'étais si bien, je sentais tout mon être protester contre l'idée même d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me sentais en sécurité, entourée de gentillesse et de douceur.

Ce fut quand je sentis quelque chose sur mes lèvres que mon métabolisme alerta à grands cris mon cerveau. J'ouvris mes yeux et je vis des cheveux courts bruns, une peau blanche, des yeux fermés, un visage à une forme similaire à la mienne.

Chara...

Emportée par une ivresse matinale, je lui rendis son baiser au centuple, me plaçant à moitié sur elle. Je vis ses yeux rouges malicieux me regarder quand elle marmonna :

"Dans deux minutes exactement, Toriel va entrer dans ma chambre pour me réveiller.

-Q-Quoi ?!

-Eh bien je voulais te réveiller, pas t'exciter, ma chère !"

Je me sentis soudainement... Ah, je sais pas... trahie peut-être ? Je devais offrir une tête mémorable car mon amoureuse ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lui jetant un regard noir, je me levais en marmonnant :

"Je retourne dans ma chambre, du coup...

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, on a été dans le même corps, le fait qu'on dorme dans le même lit une fois ne va pas la déranger...

-Elle va se poser des questions quand même, non ?

-Je dirais que tu as fait un cauchemar."

Elle me fit un sourire d'ange en terminant pas un clin d'oeil. Oh je vais la tuer. Puis l'enterrer. Et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais ensuite, mais je ferais un truc. Un majeur à sa tombe ? Non, c'est un peu trop puéril pour moi.

Rapidement, j'entendis la patte de maman frapper sur la porte. Elle ouvrit et je me décalais illico presto afin qu'elle ne nous voit pas moi sur Chara en train de l'embrasser. Niveau discrétion ça serait un poil raté. Un poil de mamouth mais un poil.

Elle sourit en nous voyant toutes les deux. Elle lâcha :

"Je vois que vous êtes déjà réveillées...

-Oui !

-Et pourquoi, au juste ?

-Chara a fait un cauchemar et m'a demandé de la border, je me suis endormie sur place. dis-je en devançant le démon à ma droite

-Il n'y a pas de honte à dire que tu avais peur de dormir seule, Frisk, tu sais ?"

Je lui fis des yeux ronds comme des billes et elle hurla de rire face à maman amusée. Je marmonnais :

"Tu vas me le payer cher !

-Ah oui ?

-Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera ta punition, mais je trouverais bien !

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais sadique, Frisk ! Par contre, faudra te trouver quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour tes fantasmes de sadique."

Je me figeais. Elle ne vient pas de dire... Devant Maman en plus ! Je rougis en marmonnant :

"M-Mais... Je ne suis pas une sadique !

-Pff ! Vous êtes tellement mignonnes toutes les deux !"

Elle s'en alla en nous rappelant de nous habiller correctement. Je dis à Chara :

"Je n'allais pas m'habiller comme une pouilleuse, pourquoi elle l'a précisé ?

-Parce que c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui !

-Euh... Quoi...?

-Le dernier jour de cours pour notre année de troisième peut-être. Peut-être hein ! Je dis ça comme ça, tu sais...

-Ah. Compris. Je mets quoi...?

-Tu n'as pas d'idées ?

-Ben... Non. Je ne suis pas très au fait de la mode et tout...

-Alors laisse moi choisir pour toi !"

Chara prit ma main et m'emmena dans ma chambre. Elle ouvrit ma garde robe en grand puis commença à farfouiller en grommelant :

"Pourquoi tu n'as que des chemises ?!

-C'est simple et professionnel.

-Et des cravates ?

-J'aime bien... le style chemise-cravate avec un jean... Quand je m'habille...

-Oui mais tu es _tout le temps_ habillée comme ça alors on va changer un peu pour aujourd'hui, tu veux ?"

Elle me sortit un T-shirt blanc que j'avais du laisser traîner quelque part dans mon armoire, une veste en jean et un jean. Je la regardais en marmonnant :

"C'est pas bien s'habiller, ça !

-Non, c'est me faire plaisir. En contre partie, tu peux choisir ma tenue !"

Je la regardais, incrédule. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais choisir sa tenue ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, non ? Comprenant que j'avais du mal avec l'idée, elle s'approcha de moi en caressant mon avant-bras. Là, elle me fixa en marmonnant :

"Tu sais... La tenue dans laquelle tu rêves de me voir dedans...

-Q-Quoi ?!

-Eh bien, dans tes rêves les plus fous, comment je suis habillée ?"

Euh... Dans mes rêves les plus fous à vrai dire, elle ne porte pas grand chose et hors de question de lui suggérer d'aller au collège à poil donc...

Je me suis souvenue alors d'une actrice que j'admirais avant de tomber dans la montagne et de rencontrer Chara. Et j'adorais notamment sa tenue. Chara n'ayant presque aucun vêtement (avec quelques mois d'existence en même temps...), je choisis dans ma garde robe. Elle me regarda, avec un mince sourire aux lèvres, choisir sa tenue du jour.

Je crois que Maman faillit avoir un infarctus en voyant la tenue de Chara. Moi, j'étais plutôt fière de moi... Elle avait un jean noir troué, un T-shirt noir long (et moulant), un blouson en cuir que j'adorais sur elle, des bottes en cuir elles aussi. Oui, j'avais donné à Chara un style très gothique mais cela mettait ses yeux d'un rouge vermeil tellement en valeur !

Elle regarda Toriel en disant :

"Quoi ? Tu trouves qu'il manque le maquillage peut-être ?

-Non, non, non, surtout pas ! Mais... Pourquoi tu veux t'habiller comme ça ? Et Frisk ! C'est une tenue d'homme ça !

-On a choisi la tenue de l'autre en fait ! Je crois qu'on s'est toutes les deux faites une mauvaise blague... dis-je en souriant

-Mais quand même, pour votre dernier jour...

-Maman, dans deux mois on est au lycée alors laisse nous prendre notre liberté quoi ! dit Chara en prenant une voix comique

-PFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

-Tu vois, je suis vraiment trop pas comprise de ouf, quoi ! continua-t-elle sur la même longueur d'onde, Même Frisk elle rigole, quoi !

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

-Non mais je crois qu'il faut appeler une ambulance là, quoi ! Elle va vraiment _mourir de rire_ ! Quoi !

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris, lâcha Maman elle aussi au bord du rire"

Chara reprit son sérieux et serra ma main après avoir mis son sac sur ses épaules. Là, on alla ensemble au collège, sous les yeux de Sans qui nous fixait de loin.

La journée se déroula de façon merveilleuse, même si dans ma tête il y avait une pensée pour Gaster et Asriel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils devenaient ? Et surtout, était-il possible de les laisser sortir du Vide en vie ? Tant de questionnements sans réponses. Pourtant, malgré la gravité de la situation, je vis Chara rire, plaisanter... vivre, en somme. Peut-être était-ce moi qui était trop inquiète...

Le soir, épuisées, on rentra avec Sylmarils. Celle-ci nous demanda :

"Du coup, vous allez à quel lycée déjà ?

-Dans le même premièrement et on va à...

-Elles n'iront pas au lycée."

Une voix grave avait répondu à notre place. Je détournais les yeux du chemin pour voir une silhouette trapue en pantoufles roses. Sans. Le squelette s'approcha et je vis que pour la première fois -en dehors des routes génocides- il ne plaisantait pas. Je dis :

"Pourquoi ?

-J'en ai parlé à Toriel et celle-ci est entièrement d'accord avec moi : je vous ferais des cours particuliers pour les matières scientifiques et elle s'occupera des langues.

-Vous êtes qui ? demanda Sylmarils

-Gamine, je suis Sans, Sans le squelette et accessoirement l'équivalent d'un oncle pour Frisk.

-Et pour Chara ?"

Une lumière bleue éclaira l'un de ses yeux durant un instant avant qu'il ne dise :

"Un ennemi.

-Vaincu pour info, hein ! lâcha Chara"

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de dire ça ?! Elle se rendit compte de sa "bourde" et elle s'excusa silencieusement. Sylmarils commenta :

"Le lycée n'est pas là que pour les cours, c'est aussi un excellent moyen d'avoir des relations humaines ou monstres.

-Certes, mais les horaires sont trops strictes pour une ambassadrice comme Frisk.

-Et pour Chara ?

-Celle-ci en tant que princesse a elle aussi des responsabilités. Asgore vient d'ailleurs de les nommer en co-ambassadrices toutes les deux donc elles ont les mêmes puisque Frisk est aussi une princesse."

Il regarda Chara tout du long d'un air menaçant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Sylmarils resta quelques temps à asticoter Sans sur le pourquoi du comment pour finalement déclarer :

"Bien, dans ce cas, on reste en contact Frisk, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Et, Chara, soit sympa avec elle, elle a beau être complètement timbrée, elle a un bon fond !

-T'inquiètes, elle est entre de bonnes mains."

Mon amie s'en alla rapidement et Sans se contenta de lâcher :

"On y va.

-Sans ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien ! Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !"

Il nous ramena à la maison pour finalement aller dans sa chambre. Toriel nous acceuilla correctement, nous félicitant d'une voix chaleureuse.

Mais rapidement, Chara me demanda, pour une obscure raison, de monter dans ma chambre. J'avais pourtant envie de rester à aider Toriel à préparer sa tarte, moi ! Je soupirais en la suivant néanmoins.

Là, j'allais donc dans ma chambre. Dès que Chara referma la porte derrière elle, elle m'embrassa délicatement, ses lèvres douces frôlant à peine les miennes. Je m'écartais en m'exclamant :

"C'est pour ça que...!

-Chut ! On peut t'entendre !

-Alors pourquoi tu...

-Parce que c'est excitant, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Euh... Je ne vois pas en quoi la perspective de se faire engueuler était alléchante pour elle, mais bon... Je sentis néanmons rapidement ses lèvres sur mon cou et je sentis alors des ondes de plaisir tandis qu'elle suçotais mon cou. Je marmonnais :

"C-Chara ! Arrête !

-Pourquoi ? dit-elle en cessant

-Eh bien, je... Enfin, je... Voilà quoi !

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-Si !"

Je regardais Chara, un sentiment très complexe mêlé de honte, de joie d'amour et de haine aussi. Je rougissais comme il aurait du être interdit de rougir et je bégayais. Chara soupira avant de déclarer :

"Tu veux ou pas ?

-Eh bien... Pas maintenant.

-D'accord."

Elle semblait ne pas s'en offusquer, c'était déjà ça. Elle déposa quelques baisers papillons sur mes lèvres, butinant ma bouche. Ensuite, un éclair de malice s'empara de ses prunelles et elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre, me laissant seule.

Quoi ? Je... Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire là au juste ? J'entendis un :

"FRIIIIIIIIIISK !!! JE COMPRENDS PAS UNE PHRASE D'UN EXERCIIIICE !!!"

Ah. Lui courir après. Bien sûr. C'était... une évidence.

Je me sentais si bête en cet instant.

Et j'étais un poil en colère contre Chara. Même beaucoup.

Mais je l'aimais.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Les reviews sont vraiment super, je vous remercie beaucoup de lire, commenter et mettre en favori ou suivre l'histoire, c'est vraiment gentil ! Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Prodoldy : Merci d'avoir commenté (ça fait super plaisir !!!!) ! J'ai du relire 1000 fois ton commentaire parce qu'il était vraiment super gentil ;-) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire de mon côté ! Pour la fréquence des post, je m'excuse, mais comme je l'ai dit dans la première note, je publie en même temps que j'écris. Donc on peut avoir deux chapitres qui se "suivent" et un qui suit dans deux voire trois semaines. Ca ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne ou que je me décourage hein ! Juste que je prends mon temps parce que l'écriture (je ne sais pas pour les autres écrivains) pour moi n'a jamais été une obligation avec un ultimatum du style 'je dois finir le chapitre 9 avant Samedi !!!!'._


	10. CH10 (F Sinin) Première partie finie

**Note de la co-auteur :**

KYAAAAAAA !!! C'est "l'anniversaire" de cette Fic ! 10 CHAPITRES !! YOUHOUUUU !!! YEAH ! Et c'est moi qui ai l'honneur d'écrire ce chapitre !! YAY !!! Réponse aux reviews à la fin :-)

Ah ! J'oubliais ! Syl a déclaré que ce chapitre clos la partie 1 de la FF ! Juste pour préciser !

Bonne lecture !!!

Je regardais avec une incompréhension totale ma soeur et... Frisk. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sont-elles embrassées ? Pourquoi ont-elles dormies ensembles ? Je regardais Gaster. Lui, pensif, regardait dans le vide, fixant un point que seul lui parvenait à voir... J'avais peur !

Jusqu'à présent, Chara et moi, on a toujours été ensembles et on s'est toujours compris ! Mais maintenant... Elle... a changé et je n'aime pas ça ! Vraiment pas !

Je marmonnais, les larmes commençant à monter :

"D-Dis, Gaster... Qu'est-ce qu'on va... d-devenir...?

-Asriel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-E-Elles..."

Je désignais lentement la fenêtre sur le monde réel. Le scientifique comprit en quelques instants ma peine et me sourit faiblement avant de déclarer :

"Asriel. Les gens grandissent et évoluent, tu sais. Chara change, et Frisk aussi.

-Mais ze veux pas qu'elles changent !

-Je sais. Toi et moi sommes figés dans l'espace-temps, ce qui signifie que tu seras toujours comme ça et je serais toujours comme je suis là. Nous ne pouvons pas vieillir. Mais... Il faut être heureux de les voir vieillir, eux, de les voir s'épanouir dans ce monde qui nous est inaccessibles.

-Pourquoi ?! Je veux y retourner, moi !

-Je sais, Asriel. Et je t'ai promis de tout faire pour y arriver. Quitte à donner ma vie pour, je vo... te le promets, je ferais tout pour que tu puisses revoir de tes propres yeux le lever de Soleil.

-Merci...

-Et je pense avoir une idée.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui.

-Explique moi !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui !

-Très bien. Vois-tu, techniquement, je pourrais t'emmener dans le monde réel de la même façon qu'on communique avec Chara, cependant il reste un gros problème.

-Lequel ?

-Où tu atterirais pour le premier quant au deuxième... Même si tu n'apparaît pas dans un mur, il y a quand même de la matière, de l'air. Et le truc, c'est qu'entre ton corps et l'air, on ne sait pas lequel des deux gagnerait. Du coup... Au lieu de te téléporter, il faudrait faire un échange. On prendrait ton volume d'air pour l'amener ici et on t'y mettrait à la place. C'est ça l'idée.

-Mais c'est génial, ça !"

Gaster eut un sombre sourire. Commençant à trépigner sur place en demandant quand je pourrais retourner chez moi, Gaster fit remarquer :

"Cependant, je ne sais pas si ton corps d'ici est physique ou bien psychique, cela pourrait tout changer. L'explication que je t'ai donnée est valable pour le cas physique. Dans le cas psychique...

-Quoi ?

-Il faudra que tu hantes quelqu'un durant un certain temps.

-Et ?

-Pour cela, il faudrait t'envoyer à ce quelqu'un. Problème étant... que ça le ou la tuerait probablement et toi avec.

-Ah...

-Dans le cas physique, l'air qui arriverait ici, si j'ai le malheur -par habitude et automatisme- de le respirer, c'est moi qui risquerait de mourir. Parce que les lois de ce monde en seraient bouleversées : il y aurait de la matière "normale".

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Gaster !"

Je le fixais, mes yeux larmoyants. Il eut un bref sourire avant de marmonner :

"Je te l'ai dit, Asriel, je suis prêt à tout faire pour que tu voies le Soleil à nouveau, quitte à donner ma vie pour.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Pourquoi ?

-J'étais déjà censé mourir, mais par miracle je suis arrivé ici. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, beaucoup... souffert, seul, ici. Mais... Tu... Tu m'as rappelé que mes connaissances pouvaient servir à quelque chose."

Il se contenta de lâcher cela avant de commencer à inspecter la machine qui nous permettait de communiquer avec ma soeur.

Je les fixais d'ailleurs, toutes les deux, assises sur un banc. Et les années s'écoulèrent ainsi, Gaster et moi observant ma soeur et Frisk grandir, le scientifique bricolant des choses dans l'espoir de me ramener sur Terre. Durant toutes ces années, il y eut un moment en particulier dont je me souvins.

Frisk et Chara avaient alors atteint la majorité.

Elles étaient toutes les deux faces à Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore et Sans, se tenant la main. Chara portait un T-shirt blanc et un jean troué, Frisk, elle, arborait un délicat chemisier avec un jean et un foulard rouge. Ce fut Chara qui parla en premier :

"Maman, Papa, les amis... Frisk et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

-Vraiment ? Dites nous ! s'exclama Undyne

-Bien... marmonna Frisk, Euh... Chara e-e-et moi... On... On voulait d'abord vous dire qu'on vous aime...

-Très fort et ceux, quoiqu'il arrive.

-Nous aussi on vous aime ! sourit Asgore

-Moi, j'aime Frisk et Chara, je te... supporte. déclara Sans

-Mes enfants, je vous aimerais toujours.

-M-M-Moi aussi... J-Je vous a-a-a-aime... marmonna Alphys

-HEY, PUNK ! Bien sûr que je vous aime, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! rugit Undyne

-OK, on vous remercie, mais laissez nous dire ce qu'on veut dire. souffla Chara

-Alors, comme je disais, on vous aime très très fort, donc ne pensez pas le contraire. Voilà. Euh... Voilà...! Chara et moi, on s'aime aussi très fort toutes les deux !

-Oui, vous êtes soeurs après tout. commenta Toriel, Et donc ? Quelle était cette nouvelle si importante ?

-On s'aime mais pas comme des soeurs, maman.

-Je t'avais dit de le dire avec tact !

-Je le dis avec tact, je n'ai pas menacé de tuer quiconque s'y opposerait ou te ferait pleurer, ma belle."

Je vis le visage de Maman, de Papa et des autres se figer. Ils n'allaient pas... Ils n'allaient pas leur faire du mal, si ? J'hurlais à Gaster :

"Je dois parler ! MAINTENANT !

-Bien, vas-y, Asriel."

Je pris le micro en prenant une inspiration quand j'entendis :

"Mes enfants... Depuis combien de temps vous...?

-On va fêter nos cinq ans cette année. lâcha Frisk

-A-Ah... Et... Qu'avez-vous fait exactement ?

-La même chose que les couples de notre âge, maman, tu n'as pas besoin d'être estomaquée comme ça, si tu es contre dis-le, si tu t'en fous dis-le ! s'exclama Chara

-J-Je... Mes enfants, pourquoi vous...?!

-Parce que l'on s'aime peut-être, ce n'est pas un motif suffisant ? On n'est même pas soeurs par les liens du sang, on s'est rencontrés j'étais certes dans sa tête sauf qu'on a eu notre première vrai conversation à la sortie de l'Underground ! Légalement en plus Frisk n'est pas votre enfant ! A chaque fois qu'on a fait des choses, j'étais consentante et Frisk aussi ! Dites moi où est l'inceste dans cette situation ?

-Personnellement, je suis d'accord avec toi, Chara. déclara Asgore

-Merci, Papa.

-Si les deux humains s'aiment, alors Papyrus est heureux !

-E-Eh bien, n-n-nous, vous savez... O-O-On sait ce que c'est... d-d'avoir peur de la réaction des autres... Eh eh... Du coup... O-On vous souhaite un avenir heureux !

-Alphy a parlé pour moi, punk !

-Je suis d'accord avec tout le monde, mes en... Frisk et Chara."

Seul Sans était resté silencieux. Gaster regardait la scène avec attention à mes côtés avant de prendre le micro de mes mains et de parler en Wing-Ding avec Chara. Au fil du temps, j'avais appris cette langue et je pus donc comprendre :

"Dis à Sans dans la même langue que moi que Big Brother le surveille ( _mininote (je sais que je pique le format à Syl mais c'est vachement pratique lol !): pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je fais un jeu de mot entre le fait que Gaster est le "big brother" de Sans et l'expression tirée du bouquin (puis du film, qui est excellent, de mémoire je crois que John Hurt y joue) 1984 où Big Brother fait référence à une autorité suprême (le gouvernement en l'occurence) qui surveillerait chaque citoyen h24... Faites des recherches si ça vous intéresse, c'est un bouquin excellent, l'un des meilleurs de SF que j'ai jamais lu)_. Ne précise pas que cela vient de moi, il est censé comprendre."

Chara transmis le message et je vis le visage de Sans se bloquer. Il finit par lâcher :

"Démon... Soit. Je te laisserais le bénéfice du doute. Et... _N'USURPE PLUS JAMAIS L'IDENTITE DE MON FRERE_.

-OK...?"

Il se téléporta rapidement, ne laissant aucune trace de lui, mais j'étais heureux : tout le monde avait accepté le fait que ma soeur et Frisk s'aiment...!

Je souris.

 _POV Gaster :_

Je regardais Asriel, mon Prince, sourire face à cette scène si attachante. Moi, je jetais un autre coup d'oeil à Sans. Il avait l'air furax contre moi... J'eus un autre sourire.

Est-ce qu'il aurait été heureux...

...s'il avait su que je mourrais bientôt ?

 **Note de la co-auteure :**

YOUHOU !!! I DID IT !!!! YES ! Bon. C'est avec joie que j'annonce la FERMETURE DE LA PARTIE 1 !!! Voilààààà ! Réponse aux reviews (c'est Syl qui s'en occupe cette fois) !

Linklecreusois (dis moi si j'ai fait des fautes !) : Eh eh, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage ! Merci pour tes encouragements, je ferais de mon mieux avec ma co-auteure !

Prodoldy : Contente que ça ne te dérange pas ! Et si tu as fini de lire le ch8 alors que je venais de poster le ch9, c'est tant mieux si j'ai envie de dire ;-)


	11. chapitre 11 (partie II)

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Voilà le premier chapitre de la partie deux !!!! J'ai mis un certain temps à le poster, désolée !_ J'ai vu que les commentaires que vous avez laissé étaient plutôt inquiets sauf que non, quand je dis fin de la partie 1, il y a forcément une partie deux, du calme !!

 _BONE lecture !_

Je fixais Chara, ses cheveux courts flottant au vent. Nous étions en route dans le train pour notre nouvel appartement, notre université se situant -malheureusement pour notre famille- trop loin du domicile. Nous avions toutes deux eu un bac S avec mention donc nous étions toutes les deux sur nos lauriers, heureuses. J'avoue avoir une certaine peur : nous allions commencer une nouvelle vie et ce, seules... Ma peur se concentrait surtout pour Asgore et le royaume : j'abandonnais momentannément mon poste d'ambassadrice...

Ah là là, quand il va voir la pile de dossiers à compléter, il va hurler de peur...

Une voix enregistrée annonça l'arrêt à la gare Frisk. Je rougis.

Oui, en tant que sauveuse des monstres, quand il a été question de nommer les rues, les places, les avenues et les gares, j'ai beaucoup entendu de "Rue Frisk !" "Place Frisk notre sauveuse !" "Avenue de l'ambassadrice Frisk !"...

C'était très gênant.

Chara remarqua mon attitude et ricana en lâchant :

"Quoi, tu es toute gênée parce que c'est ton nom ?

-O-Oui...

-Dis-toi que moi, je n'ai pas eu droit à cet honneur. Un cercueuil en bois peint avec un coeur rouge rafistolé dessus. Waouh. La grande classe.

-Moi, dès que je me présente, on me dit 'comme l'ambassadrice'. C'est pas mieux. Je suis l'ambassadrice ! Pas 'comme' l'ambassadrice !

-Ils ont du mal à se faire à ton presitige, voilà tout."

Elle me fit un bisou dans le cou et je rougis encore plus. Bon sang, elle peut pas attendre que l'on soit seules ?! Je sais pas, mais à sa place, je ne l'embrasserais pas en plein milieu d'un train bondé !

Légèrement en colère, je méditais sur la question seule, laissant Chara dans l'ignorance ce qui la perturba, elle qui d'ordinaire entendait la moindre de mes pensées. Je lâchais :

"Pas en public.

-Oh, c'est ça qui te dérange. Tu sais, personne ne va chercher à savoir si...

-Ce n'est pas la question !

-Hmm... C'est les autres qui te dérangent ?

-O-Oui...

-OK. Laisse moi faire.

-NON ! RESTE ASSISE !"

Je la vis se lever et se diriger vers... les toilettes ? Quoi ? Quel rapport ? Ce fut quand elle ouvrit d'un geste naturel la porte des toilettes pour homme que je compris.

La menteuse ! J'attendis son retour, considérant qu'elle en mettait du temps pour simplement faire coucou aux urinoirs masculins.

Ce fut quand elle revint que je pris peur : elle avait une perruque et des lunettes ce qui accentuait son côté masculin. Désormais, elle avait des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène embroussaillés, ce qui me fit immédiatement penser à L, un personnage de Death Note, c'était peut-être une coupe pour faire son cosplay... Bref. Ses lunettes rectangles aux branches fines grises lui donnaient un air sérieux et très viril. Je marmonnais :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Chara ?!

-Hmm... Je suis un homme à présent.

-Non, on sait toutes les deux que...

-Le premier qui est tenté de vérifier je lui en colle une, _DONC_ , aux yeux des passagers je suis un homme. Ton petit copain pour être plus précise, même si je trouve ça complètement ridicule que tu n'assumes pas notre relation.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ce n'est pas _légal_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-...Notre université est dans quel pays ?

-Le Royaume des monstres, pourquoi ?

-Je suis l'ambassadrice de ce pays, on est d'accord ?

-Oui, je le sais !

-Eh bien j'ai d'abord appris par coeur le code pénal qu'avait instauré Asgore. Il était très simple, d'ailleurs. Par contre, il y est indiqué que la séparation entre la religion et l'état n'est pas faite ! Ors la religion est une religion qui était il y a longtemps commune aux deux espèces, humains et monstres, puis après la guerre a diabolisé et transformé tout les anciens textes pour banir l'homosexualité.

-Tu parles de...?

-La religion catholique ( _mininote : je n'ai rien contre les catholiques, sauf que c'est à ma connaissance l'une des religions antique -donc susceptible d'avoir été pratiquée par des monstres dans Undertale- qui banisse l'homosexualité et l'une des plus répandues. C'est tout._ ).

-Ah... C'est... un problème que je n'avais pas pris en compte.

-Oui. Et du coup, si on commence à dire ça ouvertement, on risque des répercussions graves, décidées non pas par un tribunal laïque mais une sorte d'inquisition modernisée ! Et dans tout les cas, on aura beau trouver toutes les excuses que l'on veut, résultat la plupart des personnes vont nous accuser d'inceste en prime.

-Tu as raison...

-Bien ! Penses-y la prochaine fois que tu t'amuseras à m'embrasser !"

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège, en colère contre Chara et contre Asgore. Je l'aime, Asgore, vraiment. Super Papa, super gars... Mais quand il faut se bouger pour son royaume en y laissant des plumes, ah beh là... Personne ! C'est vrai ! Durant la guerre des monstres, il a rien fait, durant l'emprisonnement pareil, quand Chara est tombée malade il a juste prié, quand Asriel est mort, il n'a rien fait pour calmer sa population et ainsi éviter la mort de six enfants (même s'il l'avait un peu provoqué, cette colère...), quand Toriel est partie il a juste pleuré et quand je suis arrivée il n'a rien fait non plus, se voilant la face avec son "je dois sauver mon peuple" qu'il répétait comme un mantra.

Je sentis la main de Chara passer sur ma cuisse. Je tournais mes yeux pour voir les siens, deux rubis calmes. Je soupirais. Bon, peut-être que je devais me calmer.

Le train s'arrêta à une autre gare. Notre gare. Chara sourit, retira sa perruque bizarre, prit ses bagages pendant que je prenais les miens et on descendit.

Une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans nos êtres dès que nous sortirent du train. Je me sentis trembler, mes narines respirant cet air nouveau : un air marin et chaud. Je souris faiblement, tout en levant les yeux sur un ciel dégagé à la pûreté légendaire.

Ce fut Chara qui me ramena sur Terre en me tirant par la manche. Je vis ses cheveux courts emmêlés, lui donnant un air sauvage et ses deux perles rouges tentatrices me firent fondre. Prise d'un élan d'amour, je lâchais mes valises et la prit dans mes bras en la faisant tournoyer. Elle me fixa, étonnée, en poussant une sorte de cri mêlé de peur et de joie. La reposant enfin sur le sol, je l'enlaçais avant qu'elle ne me dise :

"C'est pas toi qui disait "discrétion" ?

-Ferme-la et laisses toi faire.

-Oh mais je ne demande que ça."

Mon sourire s'aggrandit.

Notre nouvelle vie commençait.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Plutôt court, je vous le concède. Mais c'est une intro à la partie deux aussi !!!! BREF. Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Prodoldy : Voilà le chapitre 1 de la partie 2 ! On a toutes les deux été super contente de tes compliments, Flo et moi on est très sensibles aux compliments de ce style ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas lâcher l'histoire de si tôt ;-)_ _Merci à toi d'avoir commenté (je sens que je vais écrire un truc cliché) : c'est grâce à toutes les personnes qui commentent que je me suis -entre autre- lancée dans la fan fiction (et voilà ! écrire un truc cliché : check !)._

 _Legeekeur gameur : Je sais que je t'ai déjà répondu par MP, mais bon... Je voulais juste te remercier à nouveau pour tes reviews, ça fait super plaisir ;-)_


	12. chapitre 12 (Part II)

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Chapitre 12, réponse aux reviews à la fin..._

 _BONE lecture !_

Cela fait déjà un petit bout de temps que je connais Chara... Même, très longtemps. Et je sais que parfois, elle peut... avoir des réactions disproportionnées. Vraiment. Comme par exemple, puisque quelques humains ont tué son frère, elle a détruit une timeline et tout ses habitants. Je comprends sa peine, vraiment, mais... Mais pourquoi _ça_ ?

"Hey, Frisk ! Tu pèses une tonne !

-MERCI !"

Je regardais le sol, une certaine peur au ventre. Car Chara, bien sûr, trop contente du studio minable dans lequel nous allions dormir, a tenu à ce que nous entrions elle me portant en mariée. Super. Vraiment, bravo, j'applaudis.

ARGH !

Quand elle me posa au sol, je sentis les battements de mon coeur qui s'étaient accélérés revenir à la normale. Je fermais la porte que je verrouillais à clé puis regardais Chara. Ses cheveux dont la couleur m'évoquait un chêne encadraient son visage à la beauté éthérée et ses yeux vermeils étaient le reflet de sa passion quotidienne. Je m'approchais d'elle, tel une panthère affamée, puis m'emparais de sa bouche, redécouvrant avec elle les sensations grisantes de nos baisers.

Elle gémit doucement et ses mains frôlèrent les miennes avec hésitation. C'est vrai que nous avions toujours eu peur de nos baisers : avant, n'importe qui (surtout Sans qui ne se dérangeait pas pour se téléporter dans nos chambres...) pouvait arriver n'importe quand. Même après notre "coming-out", nous avions toujours peur d'aller trop loin, toujours peur que l'on nous voie.

Mais ici... Personne ne viendrait.

C'est pourquoi pour la première fois, je pus me perdre complètement dans notre baiser, laisser les frissons prendre possession de moi et lâcher la retenue que j'exerçais sur mes mains.

Tout n'était que plaisir primaire et c'est ainsi que rapidement Chara découvrit le studio (en même temps que moi) jusqu'à trouver le lit (car il était déjà meublé) pour m'y installer. Comme souvent, elle me domina, mais je n'avais pas envie d'être dominée. Pas cette fois.

C'est ainsi que je la retournais habilement tout en plongeant mes mains sous son haut, frôlant avec délicatesse la rondeur maigre de ses seins et savourant chacun de ses bruits. Elle marmonna :

"F-Frisk...!

-Je t'aime..."

Parcourant désormais son cou à l'aide de ma langue, je réussis à lui retirer quelques gémissements adorables. Elle se cambra sous moi et je sentis un désir innomable s'emparer de mon corps.

Tout était possible, ou du moins c'était mon sentiment, voilà pourquoi, prise d'une audace folle, je descendis le pantalon de Chara pour porter ma main à son sexe.

Manifestement, elle non plus n'aimait pas être dominée car elle décida de couper la poire en deux : nous étions sur le côté toutes les deux, dans une attitude pleine de luxure.

Ce fut quand je commençais à la caresser avec un peu plus d'intensité qu'elle dit :

"F-Frisk, stop s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai... un peu peur..."

Je la regardais, étonnée. Elle se gratta le crâne, les pomettes rouges. Je souris en marmonnant :

"Et dire qu'au début c'était toi la plus entreprenante...

-C'était il y a plusieurs années !

-Hmm..."

Je la pris contre moi, la calinant tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Elle s'endormit contre moi et je fis de même... Nous étions si bien, là, l'une contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, on se réveilla en sursaut à cause de...:

"Hey gamine, il faut te réveiller pour aller en cours...

-SANS ?!"

Je rabattis immédiatement la couverture sur nos deux corps à moitié nus en fusillant mon ami du regard. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire en marmonnant :

"Eh bien, vous y allez vite, toutes les deux... Une nuit sans Toriel pour vous border et vous voilà dans le même lit à faire des choses que je n'ai manifestement pas envie de connaître.

-On est un couple, Sans ! C'est normal !

-Un couple impliquerait que vous soyez deux êtres vivants et ce n'est pas le cas de ce démon génocidaire.

-Je suis là, pour info... marmonna Chara en baîllant

-Bref, je venais juste pour vous réveiller, Toriel m'a demandé de le faire pour vous. Elle vous a aussi préparé votre midi, tenez."

Il nous tendit des tuperware avant de disparaître. Je rageais intérieurement : pourquoi ?!

Néanmoins il avait raison, nous devions nous dépêcher.

C'est ainsi que ce fut ruisselantes de sueur à cause d'une course dans l'amphithéâtre. J'observais le bâtiment. D'inspiration grecque, de longues colonnes entouraient la salle. Les bancs étaient larges et séparés par des escaliers.

Je m'assis au premier rang avec Chara qui marmonna :

"C'est quoi comme cours au juste ? J'ai complètement oublié...

-C'est un cours sur les virus."

En effet, Chara avait pour but de devenir médecin et moi-même virologue. Ainsi nous allions avoir ce cours-ci en commun.

Le professeur entra. Enfin... La. Elle portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge, ses cheveux noirs flottaient derrière elle, tel un cortège d'ébène et ses yeux bleus destabilisants fixèrent les quelques élèves présents. Elle nous fixa avant de dire d'une voix froide qui me fit frissoner :

"Cette année vous êtes moins nombreux... Dommage, j'aimais bien voir les visage dépités de ceux qui avaient échoués partir au fur et à mesure des années... Bref. Je suis le Docteur Lambert et ce sera moi qui vous donnera ce cours de virologie.

-Elle est un peu gonflée quand même, non ? me souffla Chara"

Je la fixais. Personnellement, je trouvais que le Docteur Lambert avait un charisme effrayant mais pas qu'elle était gonflée. J'allais partager mes observations avec Chara quand j'entendis :

"Bien ! Commençons !"

Je commençais donc à prendre des notes.

A la fin de la matinée, je soupirais bruyamment : ma tête bourdonnait avec toutes ces informations dans ma tête. Je me tournais vers Chara qui, elle, rayonnait. Je pris quelques secondes pour l'observer.

Une silhouette élancée, des cheveux châtains courts, deux yeux à l'iris vermeille, une peau aussi pâle que la lune et des pomettes roses bien marquées. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc qui mettait en valeur sa petite poitrine, une veste en jean et un jean moulant qui faisait ressortir ses fesses bombées. Chara était magnifique. Elle se tourna vers moi, un léger sourire au visage, me demandant :

"Et donc...? Que fais-tu à me regarder béattement ?

-R-Rien.

-Vraiment...?

-Oui. _Rien_.

-Madame n'aurait-elle aucune pensée impures obstruant son esprit ?

-Q-Quoi ?! NON !"

Je pris sa main pour la traîner vers un lieu que j'avais repéré sur le plan : un petit parc avec un étang artificiel. On s'installa devant l'étendue aqueuse qui se mouvait lentement pour manger le repas que Toriel nous avait préparé au début. Les rayons du Soleil caressaient nos peaux tout en se reflétant dans l'étang et la main de Chara se noua à la mienne.

L'air frais secoua nos cheveux, apportant la fraîcheur automnale. Je laissais mon nez se perdre dans le cou de Chara, respirant à grandes bouffées son parfum délicat d'eucalyptus. Pour une raison inconnue, Chara a toujours mis le même parfum à l'eucalyptus. Au début je le détestais -je l'ai même soupçonnée de l'avoir choisi pour cette raison- mais finalement, au fur et à mesure de le respirer, je ne pouvais plus dissocier Chara de ce parfum et il est alors devenu tout aussi merveilleux que Chara.

Une fois notre petit repas fini, il ne me fallu qu'un coup d'oeil à ma montre pour me rendre compte qu'il nous restait une demi-heure avant le début de notre prochain cours. Souriant à cette perspective, je lui dis :

"On se ballade un peu ?

-Sérieusement Frisk ?

-Allez...! Pour moi.

-Grr... Allez, on y va, mon petit ange."

Je la fixais, surprise. Elle venait de m'appeler comment ?! Elle ricana avant de lâcher :

"Je devais bien trouver un moyen de me venger et ta tête... me convient amplement.

-Retire le "petit".

-Oh, c'est pas le "ange" qui t'as dérangée ?

-Non.

-D'accord, mon ange."

Elle se leva, me donnant inconsciemment (quoique, connaissant Chara...) une vue des plus aiguichantes de son fessier et je me relevais immédiatement.

C'est ainsi que nous commençâmes à marcher doucement, main dans la main, à une vitesse que seul un couple peut comprendre. Nous marchions et, pas à pas, découvrâmes une sensation nouvelle.

Depuis le début de notre relation, chaque moment à deux se faisait avec une certaine tension : Sans ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs risquait de nous surprendre à tout moment.

Ors là, en cet instant précis, personne ne nous connaissait, personne ne pouvait nous blâmer de nous tenir la main, personne allait nous huer en nous reconnaissant... En cet instant...

Nous étions juste _bien_.

Le premier cours de l'après-midi approcha et nous allâmes ainsi toutes les deux dans nos cours respectifs, séparées pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Je m'assis au premier rang puis vis un jeune monstre prendre place à ma droite. Il était plutôt grand et comparable à Undyne si je puis dire : la peau couverte d'écailles, des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, deux yeux dorés. Il portait un débardeur noir -alors que nous étions en automne- et un pantalon noir lui aussi. Il finit par me dire, alors que le cours commençait :

"Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-J' _écoute_ , merci de ne pas me déranger."

Mais il était timbré ce gars où quoi ? Me demander mon nom comme ça, alors que le cours débutait ! Je soupirais. Il y en a qui n'ont pas grandi, manifestement... quelle déception. Et c'est ça qui constitue l'avenir du Royaume des Monstres...

Je soupirais. Asgore avait de quoi s'inquiéter... Quoique, Asgore est toujours dans la Lune avec son thé et ses fleurs, là. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de la mort de Chara... _Et d'Asriel_. De la mort de Chara _et d'Asriel_. Même s'il ne s'en souvient pas, je suis sûre qu'il en souffre encore.

A la fin du cours, je me levais rapidement en rangeant mes affaires et le gars bizarre de tout à l'heure me dit :

"Maintenant, tu peux me le dire, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Maintenant je ne peux pas te le dire car je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas arriver en retard."

Je commençais à sortir rapidement, mais il me suivit en me demandant :

"Tu vas dans quel endroit ?

-Là...? A l'amphithéâtre.

-Oh ! Moi aussi !"

Et merde... Tentant de le semer dans la foule d'étudiants, c'est avec un certain effroi que je le vis s'asseoir à côté de moi dans l'amphithéâtre.

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes déjà allés dans un amphithéâtre, mais... c'est grand. _Très_ grand. Et il est donc par conséquent très difficile d'y retrouver quelqu'un surtout quand le quelqu'un vous évite.

Voilà pourquoi ce type me faisait peur.

Le cours commença et tandis que je griffonais sur ma feuille des informations, je l'entendis me souffler :

"Tu as des cartouches d'encre ?"

Je vais finir par le tuer, lui ! Agacée, je farfouillais dans mon sac jusqu'à sortir une cartouche d'encre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il finit par me dire :

"Euh... Désolé, mais... Tu n'aurais pas un effaceur ?"

Mais qu'il aille se l'enfoncer là où je pense, son effaceur ! On n'est plus en maternelle, non ? Désespérée, je lui soufflais :

"NON ! Demande à quelqu'un d'autre !"

Et je continuais à prendre des notes jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise :

"Les autres veulent pas. Je fais quoi ?

-MAIS DEBROUILLES-TOI, BON SANG ! Rature !

-Mais ça va faire tout moche après...

-Bon, tu sais quoi ? _Ferme-la_."

Je suis d'un naturel très calme, mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, quand même ! Jetant un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il faisait, je vis qu'il prenait... Il prenait sa règle pour barrer ? Mais il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire de prendre des notes ?L

Bon, remarque, je me foutais pas mal de ce qu'il faisait, lui.

A la fin de ce cours, j'allais partir quand il s'exclama :

"Attends !

- _Quoi_ ?

-Je voulais juste me présenter : je m'appelle Mathieu.

-Ouais, eh bien, Mathieu, je ne sais pas ce que tu as à me coller, mais...

-Frisk !"

Je me retournais pour voir Chara s'avancer vers moi, tout sourire. Ma sauveuse ! Elle prit ma main en me disant :

"Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-C'est qui, ce gars ?

-Je suis Mathieu ! Vous êtes qui ?

-Chara...

-Chara la Princesse ?! Cela veut dire que toi, tu es... Frisk l'ambassadrice ?!

-Ouais... marmonnais-je

-Tatie Undyne m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !!!!"

Hein ? _Tatie Undyne_? Undyne a un lien de parenté avec ce gars-là ? Cela pourrait expliquer certaines choses... Je dis :

"Mathieu, tu... es le neveu d'Undyne ?

-Ouais ! Et je veux être comme elle, capitaine de la garde du Roi Asgore !

-Euh...

-La place est déjà prise par notre oncle, le Grand Papyrus ! s'exclama Chara sur le ton de l'humour

-Pff...!

-Très bien, si j'ai de la concurrence cela ne fera qu'augmenter ma valeur !"

Je regardais ce Mathieu quelques secondes de plus. Il était sérieux ? Je soupirais tout en disant :

"Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on doit y aller, sinon on va rater notre bus. Allez, tu viens Chara ?

-Ouais !"

On laissa Mathieu là-bas tout en allant... chez _nous_. Je lui dis :

"Tu as une idée de quoi manger, ce soir ?

-Oui. Mais il faut que l'on aille faire des courses."

On alla donc au supermarché. La, je la vis acheter du riz, des feuilles de nori, du saumon, du concombre et du wasabi...? Mais ce sont les ingrédients pour faire des sushis, ça, non ? Elle prit en guise de dessert une tarte tout en me soufflant :

"On aura comme ça de quoi faire notre petit-déjeuner, avec ça.

-Pas bête. Mais... Tu sais faire les sushis ?

-Oui, c'est plutôt simple en fait. Et ce ne sont pas des sushis mais des makis.

-Oui, d'accord !"

On rentra dans notre appartement et tandis que je commençais à sortir mes notes pour rendre ça lisible, j'entendis Chara me dire :

"Hey ! Je vais pas faire le repas toute seule, viens m'aider !

-Oui, d'accord !"

Je me levais et allais la voir. Elle était en train de faire cuire le riz tout en sortant de l'emballage les feuilles de nori. Elle me dit :

"Je vais me charger de couper le saumon, toi, je veux que tu peignes les feuilles de nori avec du wasabi, mais n'en mets pas trop !

-Oui."

Je commençais à m'exécuter tout en observant Chara du coin de l'oeil. Elle coupait en fine lamelles le saumon tout en surveillant la cuisson du riz. Quand le riz fut suffisamment cuit selon elle, sa hanche frôla la mienne pour aller récupérer la casserole. Je sentis mon coeur frémir à ce contact.

Elle égoutta le riz puis me prit les feuilles de nori. Là, elle m'expliqua :

"On va maintenant mettre le riz. Il ne faut pas en mettre beaucoup, maximum un centimètres d'épaisseur.

-OK..."

Je commençais à mettre le riz et elle commença à éplucher le concombre puis à le couper en petit dés. Une fois que j'eus fini de répartir le riz, elle coupa de façon équitable la feuille de nori, enroula le tout puis glissa à l'intérieur un bout de saumon et un dé de concombre par maki. Ensuite, elle prit un plateau sur lequel elle déposa une serviette puis répartis équitablement les makis par rangées de 10. Là, elle me lança :

"Tu peux mettre la table, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, chef !"

J'allais chercher les assiettes, l'eau, deux verres puis installais le tout sur une petite table basse. Chara avait déjà installé deux coussins qui feraient office de chaises. On s'assit dessus et elle me dit, en souriant :

"On peut déguster, maintenant !"

J'en pris un et sentis le goût du riz mêlé au wasabi, au concombre et au saumon envahir ma bouche. C'était tout simplement exquis. Je marmonnais :

"C'est excellent, cependant... Je n'ai pas osé regarder le total que tu as dépensé pour ce repas, mais je suppose que...

-Vingt cinq euros en comptant la tarte et on a de quoi faire cent makis.

-Waouh.

-Bon, on ne va pas manger ça tout les soirs, ce n'est pas ce que je te dis, mais..."

Elle prit son verre tout en buvant une gorgée puis elle m'embrassa, ses lèvres humides me donnant des frissons. Elle finit par finir :

"... de temps en temps, si ça te plaît, on pourrait en prendre. En plus, on n'est pas obligées de prendre du saumon et du concombre, j'ai pris le saumon parce qu'il était en promotion. On peut aussi prendre du thon, des tomates séchées, ce que tu veux.

-Ah oui, quand même.

-Eh eh."

Elle me fit un petit sourire et je lui demandais :

"Quand même... Où as-tu appris à faire des makis ?

-Avant que je ne tombe dans l'Underground. Ma famille tenait un restaurant japonais.

-Ah..."

Elle me regarda, tout sourire. J'eus une brève pensée pour tout ce que nous avions laissé derrière nous en partant ici : Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys... Ma vie n'a été faite que d'abandons. Abandon de ma maison et de mon monde en partant dans l'Underground, abandon de Toriel en quittant les Ruines, abandon d'Asriel en route pacifiste, abandon des monstres en route génocide, abandon de Chara peu importe la route... et maintenant abandon de ma famille. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai créé quelque chose en en abandonnant une autre.

J'ai créé ma future vie à deux.

Je me lovai contre Chara tout en me laissant bercer au rythme de sa respiration. Elle vint caresser mes cheveux avec tendresse tout en reprenant une gorgée d'eau. Au bout d'un moment, elle me présenta un maki que je mangeais directement entre ses doigts.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula ainsi : moi contre Chara et Chara me donnant la becquée.

Et c'était -je crois- la meilleure soirée de ma vie.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Ouais !!!! Un moment tendre entre nos deux humaines préférées ! Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Linklecreusois : Merci ;-) Par rapport au fait que j'ai pris la religion catholique comme religion nationale des monstres, je ne savais pas qu'ils acceptaient l'homosexualité depuis le mariage pour tous (personne dans ma famille est catholique donc c'est une religion que je connais certes mieux que les autres mais apparemment pas suffisamment bien). Je tiens à dire que je n'ai strictement rien contre les catholiques et que ce n'était pas à but discriminatoire où je ne sais quoi que j'ai pris la religion catholique comme exemple (ce n'est pas non plus à titre honorifique). Vu que je ne peux pas modifier mes chapitres (même si j'aimerais bien du coup) mais que je veux quand même garder une religion humaine (ça apporte une donnée supplémentaire sur le fait que les humains et les monstres étaient très proches avant et ça j'y tiens), je vais dire qu'une fois que les monstres se sont retrouvés sous terre, ils ont du nommer un "pape des monstres" qui, lui n'a pas apporté ce changement quant à l'homosexualité. Attends toi à voir apparaître une scène l'expliquant dans le prochain chapitre._

 _Prodoldy : Merci beaucoup, Flo et moi-même te remercions beaucoup pour tes commentaires, ils sont à chaque fois super gentils et encourageants, ça nous donne un grand sourire à chaque fois alors merci ! On est toutes les deux désolées du temps qu'à mis ce chapitre à sortir, mais on a eu toute les deux une sorte de débat sur le fil que l'histoire allait prendre (car tout comme vous les lecteurs on est dans le flou quant à la suite de l'histoire lol !) et on a pu le résoudre que très récemment donc désolé._


	13. Chapitre 13 (F SininSyl)

**Note de la (co-)auteure !**

Chalut, chalut, tout le monde ! On est désolées, mais pour les fêtes vu qu'on était toutes les deux en famille, on n'a pas eu trop le temps d'écrire (en fait, Syl si, mais c'était sur des projets perso et un chapitre spécial noël pour une autre de ses fics). D'ailleurs, BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!!!!!! On vous souhaite que du bonheur, on espère que vous allez bien et que vos proches aussi, et si cette année a été pourrie, que celle-là le soit encore plus ! Ou moins... C'était lequel des deux, déjà ? Réponses aux reviews par Syl et/ou moi.

Bonne lecture !!!

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Alors, bonne année premièrement. Deuxièmement, ce chapitre sera divisé en deux parties. Une de Flo, la première, et une de moi qui est par élimination la deuxième. Comme Flo l'a déjà dit, nous nous excusons pour notre retard, mais nous avons été très occupées. Vos commentaires nous ont beaucoup touchés et c'est avec joie qu'on a vu que de nouveaux lecteurs passionnés se joignent à "l'aventure". Cela fait un petit moment que cette Fan Fiction existe_ _et on voulait remercier les 6 personnes qui ont mis en favoris, les 9 qui suivent l'histoire et tout ceux qui ont posté au moins un commentaire. Je voulais aussi dire un petit mot par rapport au chapitre 12 (merci Linklecreusois !), j'ai dit que puisque la religion nationale des monstres est la religion catholique alors Chara et Frisk ne pouvaient pas être légalement ensembles. Linklecreusois m'a gentiment expliqué mon erreur qui était que les catholiques toléraient les homosexuels. Je le dis encore une fois, je n'ai rien contre les catholiques et c'est une religion que je ne connais pas super bien non plus donc dans ma tête, la religion catholiqué était restée sur sa position de "homosexualité = pas bien". Je suis contente que les mentalités évoluent aussi dans les religions, c'est même très bien (à vrai dire, pour parler de nous, européens, quelques années après la seconde guerre mondiale, on a castré le mec qui avait découvert le secret d'enigma parce qu'il était homosexuel... Il est tombé en dépression et s'est suicidé, le pauvre, alors qu'il avait raccourci la guerre de plusieurs années et sauvé la vie de je ne sais combien de milliers de personnes... Maintenant, plein de couples homosexuels peuvent enfin se marier et personne n'est allée leur retirer les parties génitales jusqu'à présent !)._

BONE lecture !

Je regardais avec un certain détâchement la scène face à moi. Ce mécanisme de défense était plutôt pratique, mais je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je l'utilisais ! Gaster posa sa main sur mon crâne tout en me parlant :

"Mon Prince... euh, Asriel, je suis sincèrement désolé...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça...?

-Votre soeur a...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça...? Tout va bien, Gaster... Tout va bien..."

Mes mains tremblaient, démentant mes propos. ARGH ! Comment ça peut aller aussi ?! Je fixais d'un regard vide ma soeur, celle en qui j'avais une confiance inébranlable, parler au téléphone. Comment pouvait-elle...? Comment pouvait-elle ?! Je marmonnais :

"Pourquoi...?

-M... Asriel, il ne faut pas être en colère, elle...

-JE NE SUIS PAS EN COLERE ! NAH !

-Mais, Asriel, elle...

-Je sais ce qu'elle a dit..."

Ma voix chevrotante, les larmes coulant sans restrictions de mes yeux humides, tout... Tout indiquait mon malheur ! Je dis :

"Elle... E-Elle a dit...

-Votre soeur a qualifié sa personne de fille unique auprès de ses parents et...

-Et ceux-ci ont démenti en disant que légalement Frisk était sa soeur ! Pas moi ! Parce que je n'existe pas, la voilà la vérité ! Je ne suis qu'une stupide fleur !"

Gaster baissa les yeux en marmonnant :

"Asriel, il existe un moyen... Pour interagir avec leur monde.

-Oui, parler dans leur tête comme un fantôme !

-Non. Avec suffisamment de détermination, tu peux avoir une enveloppe physique instable.

-Comment...?

-C'est celle que j'ai utilisé pour communiquer avec Frisk. Mais elle est très très instable. Il est presque impossible d'y arriver.

-Je veux le faire !

-Cela ne changera pas l'amnésie de tes parents, tu le sais ?

-Oui, mais... Est-ce qu'une fois là-bas, je pourrais retrouver une enveloppe corporelle plus stable ?

-Je ne pense pas, Asriel."

Je voulais tellement dire à ma soeur que ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait blessé !

Gaster commença les préparatifs du voyage qu'il qualifiait de suicidaire mais peu m'importait.

J'étais déterminé à retourner chez moi.

Gaster fini par ouvrir un portail que je traversais pour atterir dans une chambre. Je reconnaissais vaguement les meubles. C'était la chambre de Sans. Son occupant était d'ailleurs sur son lit et hurla de peur en me voyant. C'est quand il vit Gaster arriver derrière qu'il s'exclama :

"TOI ?!

-Salutations, Sans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Et c'est qui ce gamin ?

-Je suis Asriel Dreemur, Prince et dieu de l'hypermort !

-Euh..."

Sans me regarda avant de dire :

"Et moi je suis Sans le squelette.

-Je sais qui tu es ! Hihihihi !"

Deux coups brefs se firent entendre. Je tournais mon visage pour voir Maman entrer dans la pièce. Elle demanda :

"J'ai entendu hurler, Sans, tout va...? MON DIEU !

-Hey, Tori, je te présente mon frère et un gosse qui...

-Je suis pas un gosse, je suis Asriel Dreemur, Prince et dieu de l'hypermort !

-Asriel... Dreemur ?"

Maman tourna sa tête vers moi, figée. Elle restait immobile, à me fixer. Je sentis les larmes venir à mes yeux et je dis :

"P-Pourquoi tu m'enlaces pas, Maman...?

-Mais, je...

-Pourquoi tu ne me proposes pas une part de tarte a la cannelle et au caramel ?

-Mais, tu n'es pas...

-Je suis ton fils, Maman ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Sans, qui est ce garçon...? Tu le connais ?

-Nope."

Je me figeais en entendant les paroles de ma mère. Elle semblait froide, distante... Maman... Je m'exclamais :

"MAMAN !

-Asriel, du calme, nous ferions peut-être mieux de rentrer... Majesté, pardonnez-le, il...

-Toi aussi, Gaster ?! Je te faisais confiance ! Maman !"

J'accourais dans ses bras mais elle me repoussa. Maman... Gaster prit ma main et m'entraîna vers le Void.

NON !

Je me débattis et m'échappai de ce lieu qui ne faisait que me détester apparemment ! Je croisais alors Papa qui était devant la porte, à sonner. En me voyant, il me dit :

"Coucou, mon garçon ! Qui es-tu ?

-Tu... ne me reconnais pas ?!

-Non...

-Je suis ton..."

Non, non, non ! Pourquoi ! Je ne voulais pas lui dire, ou plutôt je ne pouvais pas ! Ce fut sa phrase qui me brisa :

"Où sont tes parents, mon petit ?

-Quoi...?

-Où sont tes parents ?

-Ils... Ils sont... Tu es... Ils sont...

-Ils sont ?"

C'est ainsi, hein ? C'est ce qui se passait, hein ? Je finis par dire, une voix froide et le regard fuyard :

"Ils sont morts.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! Et Toriel t'a recueuillie ?

-Non, elle est morte !"

Je commençais à courir. Ils sont morts, ils sont morts, ils sont morts, ils sont MORTS !

Ce fut à ce moment là que j'eus l'idée de rester dans ce monde. Je cherchais un corps de chevreau quand j'eus comme une illumination. Une voix, sombre, fit écho en moi :

"Howdy...! Je suis Flowey, Flowey la fleur...

-Comment...?

-Tu es nouveau dans l'Underground, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être si confus !

-Hein...?

-MEURT ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

-Je suis...?

-Tu ne peux plus utiliser le RESET, maintenant ! C'est moi qui ai le pouvoir !!

-Je suis...

-Quoi ? Les âmes ! Je ne les contrôle plus ! Non, non, non !!!!

-Je suis A...!

-Et tu vas mourir, encore et encore !"

Tout était flou, je ne voyais plus rien. Soudainement, je fus comme dépossédé de toutes mes émotions. J'étais allongé, si bas, si bas... Mais personne ne me remarquait. Ce fut quand je vis des pétales jaunes autour de moi que je compris. Quand un enfant vint me voir, il me dit :

"Oh ! Une fleur !

-Mon chéri, tu veux lui parler ?

-Oui ! Comment tu t'appelles, madame la fleur ?... C'est un joli nom !

-...Howdy ! Je suis Flowey, Flowey la fleur !

-AAAAAAAH !

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

PDV de Frisk :

"...Ici le répondeur de Toriel ! Je semble ne pas être disponnible pour le moment, donc laissez moi un message !

-Oui, Maman, c'est Frisk, je voulais juste te dire que Chara et moi voulions passer vous voir à la maison prochainement... Rappelle moi."

Je raccrochais en soupirant. Je me tournais vers Chara qui était allongée de tout son long dans le lit en lisant un livre. Je me levais puis écarquillais mes yeux en voyant sa lecture :

"Tu lis le trône de fer ?! Alors que c'est une année importante au niveau des études ?!

-Oui, je voulais juste savoir si ce qu'on disait était vrai.

-C'est à dire ?

-Que l'auteur est un vrai connard.

-Et alors ?

-C'est un vrai connard."

Elle referma son livre sans fournir plus d'informations. Curieuse, je dis :

"C'est la première fois que je te vois t'intéresser à la fantaisie. Qui t'en as parlé ?

-Mathieu.

-Mathieu...?

-Le neveu d'Undyne.

-Ah, oui, le pot de colle flippant immature...

-Je le trouve sympa, moi.

-T'es bien la seule !"

J'avais encore un très mauvais souvenir de Mathieu. Rien que de penser que nous avions des cours en commun me donnait la gerbe.

En plus, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, il semble s'être attaché à moi.

Chara soupira avant de marmonner :

"Néanmoins, physiquement parlant, le trône de fer c'est tout bonnement impossible.

-La magie est forcément...

-Je sais, mais je te parle psychologiquement parlant.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a beaucoup trop d'idiots au kilomètre carré dans ce livre !"

Un rire s'empara de moi et je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Ce fut là que l'on entendit un toussotement. Je me retournais pour voir Sans qui apparu comme un screamer dans les films américains, avec ce charisme mêlé à ce ridicule total. Je dis :

"Tu fous quoi, là ?!

-Et toi donc ?

-Moi, j'embrasse ma copine, c'est normal !

-Tu embrasses une meurtrière, un vrai dé...!

-C'est moi qui tenait le couteau, Sans ! Arrête de t'en prendre à elle ! C'est moi qui ai commencé le génocide à chaque fois ! Dans les RUINES, ce n'est pas Chara qui m'incitais à tuer ! C'est moi ! Ce n'est qu'à Snowdin où elle a commencé à me contrôler !

-Je ne peux y croire.

-Dans tout les cas, monsieur le squelette, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler.

-Un gars qui dit s'appeler Asriel et être votre frère s'est présenté dans ma chambre tout à l'heure.

-Q-Quoi...? Asriel, tu dis ?"

Chara semblait bouleversée et à vrai dire je l'étais tout autant. Sans remarqua notre étonnement et il dit :

"Vous le connaissez ?

-C'est... Mon petit frère...

-Les deux princes royaux morts en une nuit...

-Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez, là ?

-Rien, rien."

Je soupirais. Rien... Chara marmonna :

"Il est où, là ?

-Il est parti de chez Toriel.

-QUOI ?! Il faut le retrouver, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Techniquement, il a notre âge, Frisk."

Certes, mais sa mentalité, elle, n'a pas évoluée ! Sans nous emmena dans le quartier où habite Toriel et on commença à chercher, tentant d'apercevoir la silhouette épurée du chevreau royal.

Mais personne ne vint ( _mininote : BUT NOBODY CAME ! C'est BUT NOBODY CAME !... c'est une fan fiction en français donc je la ferme)_.

Le soir tombant, nous dûmes abandonner les recherches et rentrer chez nous. Quand Sans nous téléporta, je sentis sa main crispée sur la mienne, comme ce jour-là.

Je devais avoir à l'époque quinze ans, nous étions touts les deux dans ma chambre. Sans me partageait ses craintes quant à mon attitude proche avec Chara. Je lui avais répondu que je faisais ce qui m'enchantais, quand je le voulais et que dans tout les cas, Chara n'était qu'une "soeur" pour moi. Il dut accepter cette explication, d'autant plus que Toriel tentait désespérement de régler le différent entre les deux. Ce fut à ce moment que Sans saisit ma main en restant figé quelques secondes, avant de se téléporter loin de moi.

J'avais été chamboulée de cette entrevue.

Quand on arriva dans notre appartement, alors que j'allai saluer Sans, il disparut aussi vite que sa vitesse surprenante lui permettait.

Chara marmonna alors :

"J'en ai marre de l'attitude de Sans...

-Moi aussi, il est toujours aussi colérique envers toi.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me fâche. J'ai fais ce que j'ai fait et j'assume. Ce qui me déplaît, c'est le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas renoncé à toi.

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui ! A ton avis, s'il ne t'en veux pas à toi et renie le fait que tu participais tout autant que moi au génocide, c'était pour quoi ?

-Je... Je n'en savais rien.

-Hmm."

Chara, renfrognée, rouvrit son livre. Elle est jalouse ? Un petit sourire niais apparu sur mon visage. Chara est jalouse ! Je finis par dire, avec un peu plus de sérieux :

"Que va-t-on faire, à propos d'Asriel ?

-On ne peut pas signaler sa disparition car il n'existe pas, mais dans tout les cas, je pense que Gaster veille sur lui.

-Et s'il ne le fait pas ? Sans n'a pas parlé de lui.

-S'il ne le fait pas..."

Les yeux de Chara habituellement inexpressifs devinrent remplis de violence et son sourire ne faisait que rajouter cette impression de malaise quand elle dit :

"J'effacerais cette timeline."

 **Note des auteurs :**

 _Voilà, c'est un peu court, on le sait et on s'excuse une fois de plus pour notre retard ! Pour les commentaires, vous avez été nombreux à en faire sur le dernier chapitre (il faut croire qu'il vous a plus plu !), ça nous a fait très très plaisir !Réponse aux reviews de nous deux !_

 _Legeekeur gameur : Beh en fait, puisque le royaume des monstres est un état à part entière, la garde royale a intérêt à être une vraie garde royale donc... Mais on va peut-être faire une scène bonus où il en rêve, ça pourrait être très rigolo ;-) Contentes que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaît tout autant (même s'il est un peu bizarre et court) !_

 _Aelewalker : Eh eh, contentes que notre histoire t'ait plu_ (même si c'est Syl qui en écrit la majorité...) _, et vive les nuits blanches ! Pour le fait que tu penses à ton AU, ça nous fait pareil avec les histoires qu'on écrit en parallèle des fan fictions, on comprend tout à fait ;-)_

 _(guest) : Non, on n'a pas souvenir que tu aies déjà écrit une review sur cette histoire, mais il y a une première fois à tout ! Et tu n'es pas vraiment en retard de quoi que ce soit, tu as posté ta review le 30 décembre, donc tu as un timing parfait ! Moi aussi, j'(ici Sylmarils)ai tendance à perdre le fil des jours, mais ma famille est en général toujours là pour me le rappeler (c'est ainsi que le soir du réveillon, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi on me donnait des cadeaux... ce moment fut très comique mais trop long à raconter). On te souhaite de bonne fêtes et une excellente année 2018 ! Et nos chapitres te font juste sauter au plafond ? Ah mais ça va pas, ça ! La prochaine fois, faut atteindre la lune, c'est le minimum mdr ! Ta review nous a aussi fait sauter au plafond ;-)_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _J'ai été absente longtemps, très longtemps et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à gérer et Flo aussi donc nous n'avons pas franchement le temps d'écrire (pitié, faites que j'arrête d'écrire ça en intro...!!!!). Chapitre 14 !!! Youhou !_

 _Bon. Léger récapitulatif pour ceux qui ont oubliés : Asriel, énervé de ne pas pouvoir interagir avec le monde réel, s'est risqué à prendre une enveloppe corporelle dans le monde réel. Malheureusement, personne ne se souvient de lui et il fugue. Dans la rue, déboussolé et perdu, il se réfugie sous son identité de Flowey et prend la forme d'une fleur -à nouveau-. Frisk apprend de son côté qu'Asriel est perdu dans la ville (elle veut absolument le retrouver) et que Sans avait depuis toujours éprouvé des sentiments amoureux à son égard. Chara (qui a commencé à lire de la fantaisy, conseillée par Mathieu... je la ferme ok), vigilante par rapport à Asriel, menace de détruire la timeline s'il s'avérait impossible de le retrouver._

 _BONE lecture !_

Depuis la disparition d'Asriel, les choses n'ont pas tellement changées. Enfin, si, mais pas autant que ce que je me serais imaginé. Pour moi, j'aurais vu l'état de Chara devenir de plus en plus instable et j'aurais eu une Toriel pleine d'incompréhension aux trousses. Mais... non, rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. C'est rassurant, en un sens...

C'est aussi terrifiant.

Je soupirais. Une semaine s'était écoulée. Chara avait finalement décidé de confier les recherches à Gaster, qui lui pour le coup était plus abattu que ce que je ne le pensais. Il avait réussi à se faire passer pour un détective privé aux yeux de la famille Dreemur et enquêtait sérieusement sur le chevreau.

Personnellement, je n'étais pas... persuadée que c'était la meilleure des solutions.

De notre côté, Chara s'était de plus en plus ouverte au monde extérieur, elle qui avait l'habitude de résumer son monde à moi s'autorisais maintenant à sortir en ville. Je l'approuvais, mais de mon côté je n'arrivais pas à sortir de l'appartement mis à part pour aller en cours.

Le fait que Sans nie ma participation dans les génocides contre les monstres m'ont fait revivre de douloureux évènements. Voilà pourquoi Chara m'a naturellement proposé un soir :

"Dis Frisky, on est d'accord que tu vas pas bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Beh... Je me dis innocemment qu'aller voir un psy te ferait du bien, tu crois pas ?

-Hmm...

-C'est un pote, il est en train de faire sa thèse qui a pour sujet... laisse moi me souvenir... C'est sur les traumatismes dûs à un viol où un truc dans le genre... Bref, j'en ai aucune idée. Mais il fait sa thèse en psycho et il serait ravi de t'avoir en consultation.

-Tu... Tu es sérieuse ?

-Mais oui !"

Elle posa avec réconfort sa main sur mon épaule avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Là, les lèvres de Chara se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les miennes. Je souris faiblement avant de marmonner :

"Non, j'ai une meilleure idée.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute...

-Je vais faire un RESET."

Je sentis ma compagne se figer. Elle toussota légèrement avant de me regarder fixement. Là, elle déclara :

"Tu sais que je suis contre, non ?

-Mais, Chara...

-De toute façon, le RESET n'est plus envisageable : nous avons trop grandi. Retourner dans un corps d'une gamine avec la mentalité d'une adulte me semble très très dangereux.

-Si ce n'est que ça qui t'inquiète, sache que...

-Non. Tu ne feras aucun RESET. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça n'arrangerait rien à tes problèmes. Et puis je serais à nouveau coincée dans ton corps.

-C'est ça qui te dérange en fait..."

Je soupirais. Bien sûr que le fait de se retrouver prisonnière dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre était tout sauf une mauvaise idée. Chara souffla longuement et je pris quelques secondes pour l'observer. Ses cheveux courts étaient soigneusement entretenus, ses yeux rouges avaient une intensité unique et ses lèvres pâles étaient figées. Elle finit par déclarer :

"Frisk, je reconnais que cela fait partie des raisons. Mais retrouver tous nos amis enfermer sous terre fait aussi partie du deal. Faire souffrir notre frère aussi.

-Asriel ? Justement, ça serait un excellent moyen pour le retrouver et avoir la main mise sur lui.

-La main mise ? Tu veux le surveiller ou quoi ?

-C'est peut-être la seule solution puisqu'il ne semble pas supporter tes erreurs. Gaster m'a avoué que si Asriel a voulu venir ici, c'était pour te dire que tu l'avais blessé.

-Comment j'aurais pu le blesser en étant ici ?!

-Il t'a entendu dire que tu étais fille unique et que mis à part moi d'un point de vue légal, tu es fille unique.

-Je n'allais pas dire "attendez vous oubliez mon frère fantomatique !" tout de même !

-Je pense qu'il l'a mal pris."

Chara me regarda longuement sans rien dire. Elle finit par déclarer :

"Tu sais que RESET ne changera rien aux génocides que l'on a fait et tu sais que Sans s'en souviendra.

-Je sais aussi.

-Tu sais sans doute aussi que si tu veux te débarasser de l'amour stupide que ce comédien a pour toi, ce n'est pas en effectuant un RESET que tu réussiras, ni même un autre génocide.

-Je sais aussi.

-Alors pourquoi tu veux RESET ?

-Parce que je pense que le RESET... Est la meilleure façon pour éviter que tout ceci arrive. Je pense que nous aurions pu, non, aurions du faire mieux. Nous aurions du faire en sorte qu'Asriel ne disparaisse pas.

-Il était voué à disparaître.

-C'est ton frère, Chara ! Soit un peu plus compatissante ! Et puis de toute façon, le RESET est inévitable ! Quand je mourrais de vieillesse, que se passera-t-il, selon toi ?! Beh le RESET ! Eh oui ! Il m'est impossible de l'éviter !

-Il te suffit d'abandonner ta détermination.

-Non, je ne peux pas ! Je serais toujours déterminée à les sauver, Chara ! Je serais toujours déterminée à donner un _vrai_ sourire à Sans ! Je serais toujours déterminée à les voir heureux !

-Ils sont heureux, Frisk. Ils le _sont_.

-Non, ils ne l'ont jamais été."

Je m'enfuis sur ces belles paroles vers le toît. Là, à une hauteur de vingt étages, je regardais le sol avec un air vide. Chara me rattrappa à une vitesse épatante avant d'hurler :

"Frisk, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Chara... Je vais juste tout régler."

Je regardais avec une certaine peur le gouffre. _Tu n'es qu'une idiote, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Frisk...! Ou alors non, il faut tout régler, afin de tout rétablir comme avant, tout recommencer..._ Je m'avançais avant de me laisser tomber. A l'instant où je fus dans le vide, mon corps ne reposant que sur du vent, j'eus une seule pensée "Non".

J'avais peur, très peur.

Mais j'étais DETERMINEE.

Alors que j'allais m'écraser, je vis Chara sauter, sans doute par erreur, pour me rejoindre elle aussi dans la mort.

Quand mon corps rencontra avec une violence inouie le sol, j'eus une représentation mentale de ma barre de vie passant de 20 à 0 points de vie.

Mon corps abandonna le chemin de la vie pour devenir une masse morte.

 **IL Y A TRES LONGTEMPS, DEUX RACES DIRIGEAIENT CE MONDE : LES HUMAINS ET LES MONSTRES. APRES UNE LONGUE BATAILLE ENTRE LES DEUX RACES ?MOFN§OAI3ID349URFCLKN OQ W** **IL Y A TRES LONGTEMPS, DEUX RACES DIRIGEAIENT CE MONDE : LES HUMAINS ET LES MONSTRES. APRES UNE LONGUE BATAILLE ENTRE LES DEUX RACES, LES HUMAINS FURENT VICTORIEUX. ILS EMPRISONNERENT LES MONSTRES SOUS TERRE A L'AIDE D'UNE LANCE MAGIQUE.** **DES ANNEES PLUS TARD...** **MONT EBOTT, 201X.** **LA LEGENDE DIT QUE CEUX QUI ESCALADENT CETTE MONTAGNE NE REVIENNENT PAS VIVANTS...**

J'ouvris les yeux sur un parterre de fleurs dorées. J'eus un bref sourire. Me relevant légèrement, je gémis de douleur. Home, sweet home... Je regardais autour de moi, un air hagard. Je marmonnais :

"Chara...? Chara ! T'es où...?"

Normalement, elle aurait du être avec moi... Je ne comprenais pas... Bon. Dans tout les cas, Flowey m'attendait surement dans la prochaine salle.

J'allais à travers le tunnel que je connaissais par coeur.

J'y vis Flowey, qui étrangement ne ressemblait pas à _mon_ Flowey. Des pétales brisées, un air de peur au visage... Quand il me vit, il s'exclama :

"Ne me fais pas de mal !

-Mais, Flowey, jamais je ne...

-Comment tu connais mon nom déjà ?!

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Non et heureusement pour moi !"

Je vis soudainement mon coeur apparaître devant moi. Quoi...? Je n'avais pas cet écran noir et ce carré blanc...? Etrange... Je vis cependant nettement le bouton qui m'intéressait : clémence.

Là aussi, c'était étrange. Normalement, je n'étais censée n'y avoir accès qu'après le combat contre Flowey... Y aurait-il un lien avec la disparition de Chara...? Peu importait. J'appuyais sur clémence. Flowey, estomaqué, me dit :

"Tu m'épargnes...?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais tu es... Tu es gentille ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Personne ne l'a été avec toi ?

-Non, jamais... Tu sais que tu vas te faire tuer ? Ici, c'est tuer ou être tué."

Je me dis que certaine choses ne changeraient jamais. Je souris en déclarant :

"Je suis certaint qu'un autre moyen existe.

-Hmm... Tu m'as l'air bien jeune et naive pour survivre ici... Ah là là, je ne suis qu'un idiot... Bon, je sens que je vais le regretter...! Bon, je vais t'accompagner.

-Tu es sûr, Flowey...?

-Oui, ne me fais pas changer d'avis ! Bon, je vais m'enrouler autour de ton bras, d'accord ?

-Oui...?"

J'acceuillis la fleur sur mon épaule qui me dirigea -même si je n'en avais pas besoin- à travers les RUINES. Je souris faiblement, cela me rappelait ma première arrivée dans l'Underground. Je me souvenais aussi des commentaires humoristiques de Chara.

Pourtant, au premier point de sauvegarde, je n'eus que le vide me répondant.

C'était très étrange. Les monstres aussi l'étaient. Ils étaient plus agressifs, plus méchants. De vrais diables. Mais heureusement, j'arrivais généralement à les calmer.

Ce fut quand je vis Toriel que je commençais vraiment à paniquer.

Elle avait les yeux fatigués, jaunes, le pelage rèche, une tenue en lambeaux... Flowey me souffla :

"Non, non, non ! Pas _elle_ !

-Mais ce n'est que Toriel...

-Oh ! Mon enfant, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Tu m'as l'air perdu..."

Elle avait l'air... absente. Son sourire figé ne me rassurait pas. Elle me déclara :

"Tu dois avoir faim et froid...

-Tu ne t'approcheras pas d'elle ! s'exclama Flowey dans ce qui semblait être un éclat de courage

-Tu as un ami... intéressant. Je t'attendrais à ma maison, en attendant je te préparerais une excellente tarte... hihihi..."

On croirait les rôles inversés : Flowey le gentil et Toriel la méchante. Bon sang... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quand elle quitta la salle, Flowey me hurla :

"C'est trop tard, c'en est fini ! Elle va nous tuer, tous les deux !

-Mais non, tu délires, Flowey...

-Je te l'ai dit, ici c'est tuer ou être tué ! Tous le monde est sanguinaire et paranoïaque ! Et elle, elle...! C'est la pire, elle, elle a tué tous les enfants qui sont tombés comme toi ! C'en est fini de nous !

-Mais non, je réussirais à lui montrer le bien, je...

-Elle est complètement folle, Frisk !"

Je commençais à m'en convaincre.

On continua à marcher et quand je fus arrivé à la maison de Toriel, j'eus peur un instant. Le combat... Comment allait-il se dérouler ?

Normalement, Toriel arrêtait de me viser quand j'atteignais 2 points de vie.

Mais... Cette Toriel aura-t-elle les même précautions ?

J'avais peur... J'avais _très_ peur.

PDV CHARA :

J'ouvris les yeux sur un parterre de fleurs. Enfin, FRISK ouvrit les yeux sur un parterre de fleurs. Et elle ne bougeait pas. Bon, c'est quand qu'elle va se décider à bouger son cul ! Je criais :

"Frisk, tu comptes bouger un jour oui ou non ?!"

J'entendis ma voix. Je me figeais. Non... Non...

Je restais figée. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Prise d'un sentiment d'espoir et de peur, je _bougeais_ ma main. Je me levais ensuite, époussetant mon pantacourt marron et fixant mon pull à _une rayure jaune_.

J'étais en contrôle de ce corps.

Mais il n'y avait pas Frisk.

M'avançant calmement, pensant tomber sur Flowey, je vis à la place Sans. Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal, il était couvert du mot "ERROR" et semblait comme sur le point de disparaître, un peu comme un bug dans un jeu vidéo. Gardant son sourire éternel, il me salua :

"Salutations, sale tueuse de frères.

-Sans, je suis où, on fout quoi ici ?!

-Je ne suis pas Sans. Appelle moi Error, je te prie. Et ici, on est... Chez moi. Enfin, sur ce qu'on fout ici... Beh j'ai juste envie de te dire que t'es là au mauvais moment.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-...Je vais encore garder mes secrets pour moi. Bref. Sache que tu es en tout cas notre seul espoir actuellement.

-Ca sonne un peu héroïne de fantasy, je ne pense pas que je sois la bonne personne.

-Tu l'es, je puis te l'assurer. Bon ! Avant toute chose, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer... Mais en fait, non. On va d'abord te mettre en lieu sûr.

-C'est pas le cas d'ici ?

-Techniquement oui, mais... Tu vois ta mère super protectrice ? Imagines-toi la en pire... C'est là qu'on va."

Error prit ma main et me téléporta face à un autre Sans. Celui-ci était différent. Il avait les os blancs, une palette de couleur accrochée à sa ceinture et un grand pinceau dans son dos. Un artiste, il semblerait.

Il regarda Error avant de pianoter d'un air énervé sur son bras. Error sourit et me poussa légèrement vers le squelette inconnu. Il s'exclama :

"Tu es en retard !

-J'étais trop paresseux pour bouger du lieu où tu m'as téléporté, Inky, faut me comprendre, je me fais las de tout ces trucs, là, sauver des anomalies ambulantes c'est pas mon trip, tu sais.

-Hmpf. Underfell n'est _pas_ une anomalie ambulante. Bon, Chara ?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, à vrai dire je m'en fous complètement, tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Frisk ! Je veux juste être avec Frisk, dans mon univers, pas dans ce Underfell je ne sais quoi, OK ?!

-Ca se comprend. Malheureusement, Frisk est dans Underfell. Problème étant que puisque toi, la narratrice, ne l'accompagne pas, cela peut tout changer et ainsi tout bouleverser dans le multivers.

-Chose qui en soit n'est pas dérangeante au vu du fait que...

-Error ! Donc, je disais."

Le squelette inconnu jeta un regard noir à son congénère avant de poursuivre :

"Il y a aussi un autre problème de masse. Le monde d'origine, ton monde en somme, est privé ET de toi ET de Frisk. Hors, il y a eu un RESET. Donc les monstres sont de nouveau enfermés ! Mais cette fois pas de Frisk pour les sauver et contrecarrer les plans de Flowey qui certes mettront plus de temps à se concrétiser que si vous aviez fait une route neutre mais se concrétiseront si rien n'est fait.

-Je... Mais pourquoi le RESET ne s'est-il pas déroulé correctement au juste ?"

Le squelette soupira. Il finit par déclarer :

"Selon Science, c'est du au fait que Frisk et toi n'étiez pas dans le même corps. Hors votre détermination commune est nécessaire au RESET.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi...

-Tu as sauté aussi, de cet immeuble. Vous étiez toutes les deux mortes. Mais pas dans le même corps. Le RESET permet d'effacer toutes vos actions sauf que là... Une âme a été _créé_ , le RESET ne peut l'effacer. Et deux âmes humaines ne peuvent pas fusionner. L'instabilité causée par votre cohabitation dans le même corps a créé une distorsion du temps, ce qui a projeté l'une d'entre vous deux dans Underfell et l'autre dans Swaptale.

-Quand Ink s'est rendu compte de tout ce merdier, il m'a envoyé chercher Frisk. Malheureusement, elle était déjà réveillée et bien loin, la ramener aurait causé encore plus de soucis qu'autre chose. Quant à toi, dans Swaptale, tu ne t'étais pas encore réveillée, voilà pourquoi je t'ai ramenée dans Errortale, le temps que tu te réveilles. expliqua Error

-Ink ?

-C'est moi. répondit le squelette au pinceau

-C'est quoi Underfell, Swaptale et Errortale ?

-Vaste question. Ce sont des AU, soit _Alternative Universe_. Des copies modifiées de ton monde, Undertale. Il faut voir ça comme... Je sais ! Quand un dessin animé super génial arrive, peu de temps après tu vois le marché inondé de dessin animés ressemblants, non ?

-En fait, c'est juste des copies inutiles.

-Non, pas du tout. Chacun de ces dessins animés ressemble certes à l'original, sauf que c'est pour ses différences qu'il sera apprécié et ce qu'il apporte en plus que le dessin animé d'origine. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est quelque chose de très ressemblant que c'est mauvais.

-C'est une philosophie que je ne comprends pas.

-Peu importe, de toutes façons seuls les Créateurs peuvent créer ces AU, donc pas d'inquiétudes. Bref...

-Pourquoi je suis ici, au juste ? Vous n'auriez pas pu juste me renvoyer dans mon univers d'origine ?

-A vrai dire... Nous sommes désolés, mais...

-On ne peut pas te laisser avoir une âme. lâcha Error

-Pardon ?

-Error dit la vérité. On ne peut pas te laisser avoir une âme."

Ink me regarda avec un air désolé, tandis qu'Error semblait s'en foutre complètement. Je devais savoir pourquoi, pourquoi on me retirait ce droit fondamental, pourquoi on me retirait la seule chose de bien -mis à part Frisk- que j'ai eu dans ma vie, pourquoi j'étais condamnée à rester cette voix dans la tête de Frisk... J'allais formuler mes questions quand l'artiste me précéda :

"C'est ton âme qui est à la cause de cette catastrophe. Le Narrateur doit rester Narrateur.

-Tu dis Narrateur, mais Narrateur de quoi au juste ?! Ce n'est pas un jeu vidéo où je ne sais quel roman idiot !

-Tu es un narrateur dans le sens où tu narres l'histoire que vis Frisk. Tu l'as surprotégée durant toute ses aventures."

Je me figeais. Je voyais très bien de quoi Ink voulait parler.

Quand j'étais dans le corps de Frisk, je me rendais bien compte de la souffrance que cela devait être pour elle, d'être coincée à recommencer encore et encore ce jeu malsain. Du coup... J'ai rendu ça plus amusant. En y mettant le plus d'humour possible, en plaisantant sur tout, je riais le plus que possible afin de rendre sa tristesse plus supportable.

Dans les combats aussi, je l'aidais. Pour avoir assisté au meurtre de mon frère en direct, je savais à quel point la vue du sang pouvait être traumatisante.

C'est vrai, depuis quand se bat-on avec un coeur rouge dans un carré blanc avec une barre de vie jaune ?

Je masquais cela, je maquillais la réalité pour elle, encaissais la douleur pour moi, qui se manifestais par une simple perte de points de vie pour Frisk. Et puis quand, par le plus grand des malheurs, nous mourrions... Je savais que j'allais y retourner, je savais que j'allais encore mourir... Alors je me remontais le moral en me souvenant de ce que Papa me disait :

"Tout va bien se passer, Chara ! Reste déterminée... Tu vas aller mieux ! Reste déterminée..."

Et je repartais en Enfer, prête à encaisser la douleur. Je ne le faisais pas que pour Frisk. A l'origine, si j'avais instauré ce système, c'était pour les monstres : les humains avaient tué mon frère, ils pouvaient réitérer l'expérience avec les Froggit, les pauvre Icecap... En voyant un humain, ils ne faisaient que faire ce qu'ils prenaient pour de la défense. Je ne voulais pas que Frisk puisse avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée même de se venger. Je devais éviter le génocide à tout prix.

Etrange que cela soit _moi_ qui dise ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien quand Frisk a commencé à tuer tous les monstres sur son passage, j'ai commencé à être désespérée. Pourquoi après les avoir menés à la surface tant de fois les tuait-elle soudainement ? Je ne comprenais pas, je pensais qu'elle allait arrêter...

Mais elle ne s'est pas arrêtée.

J'ai donc décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce génocide. J'ai décidé de lui montrer les _conséquences_ de ses actes ! De toute façon, tout pouvait être recommencé, non ? Il y avait le RESET, ce bouton magique qui permettait de faire tout oublier à tout le monde, de faire ressusciter les morts et de recommencer l'aventure.

Mais cela n'arrêtait pas. Jamais. Jamais cela allait s'arrêter. Quand j'ai pris conscience de cela, je suis devenur dingue.

Ink demanda :

"Chara ? Ca va ?

-Oui... J'ai une question. Dans Underfell et Swaptale, là... Est-ce qu'il y a des Frisk et des Chara ?

-Oui. Mais ils ont disparus quand ta Frisk a fait un RESET.

-Ils ?

-Oui, certains Frisk et certains Chara sont des hommes ou bien n'ont pas de genre tout court."

Je restais figée à cette révélation et repensais à toutes les fois où Frisk et moi portions des habits de garçons. A vrai dire, aujourd'hui encore, je fuis comme la peste les rayons pour dames -mis à part pour les sous-vêtements où là je suis bien obligée de renoncer à mon blocus féminin-. Un rire scintillant s'empara de moi quand j'imaginais l'opposé : un Chara s'habillant dans le rayon fille alors qu'il serait un homme.

Ces AU sont vraiment... fascinantes.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais comme quand nous mourions, une petite voix grave me souffla "Chara ! Stay determined...".

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _C'est parti en n'importe quoi...! Faudrait-il que j'ouvre une pétition pour sauver ce scénario ????? Réponse aux commentaires !_

 _prodoldy : Ravie de te revoir ! Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir et commentes à la fréquence que tu veux, je ne peux pas reprocher à qui que ce soit d'être en retard avec mon rythme de publication ' Dans tout les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu (il est plus long, si tu as remarqué...) et espérons que mon esprit tordu me donne beaucoup de créativité pour le prochain chapitre lol !_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Chapitre 15 ! Merci à vous tous pour avoir lu jusqu'ici ;-)_

 _BONE lecture !_

PDV FRISK :

Je regardais la porte devant nous. Flowey se serra un peu plus contre moi. Le rire gras de Toriel me ramena à la réalité. Je frémis. Le combat commença.

Je tins bon, durant un certain temps. Mais rapidement, je vis mes points de vie se compter au nombre de deux. L'instant décisif dans ce combat contre celle qui a été auparavant ma mère. Appuyant sur le bouton CLEMENCE une fois de plus, je vis arriver la mort en face. J'acceptais ma défaite avec dignité.

J'entendis alors au creux de mon oreille : "Frisk, tu peux le faire".

C'était la voix de Chara !

J'ouvris les yeux dans... le parterre de fleurs ? Pourtant, n'aurais-je pas du retourner à ma dernière sauvegarde ? Etrange... Je me levais et sentis une vive douleur à mon front. N'y faisant pas particulièrement attention, je m'avançais jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait Flowey qui m'épargna le discours habituel, se contentant d'un :

"Elle t'a tuée... Puis elle _m'a_ tué.

-Je m'excuse sincèrement, Flowey, si tu veux repartir, tu peux.

-Non, ce n'est pas... nécessaire. Je... Tu as quoi à ton front ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-On dirait que c'est..."

Flowey se pencha tout autant qu'une fleur le pouvait vers moi puis s'exclama :

"Tu as une fleur sur le front !

-Est-ce une plaisanterie, Flowey ?

-Non, tu as réellement une fleur sur le front !"

Epoussetant mon front, je sentis effectivement le doux contact des pétales sous mes doigts. Alors que je tentais d'arracher la fleur, il m'apparut bien vite que mon corps et cette fleur ne faisaient qu'un. Je fixais Flowey, intriguée.

PDV CHARA :

Ink, Error et moi-même avions conçu un plan pour Frisk. Nous ne devions pas perturber le monde d'Underfell dans lequel elle se trouvait. Par conséquent, ce serait à la surface que nous l'attendrions.

Malheureusement... Tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Frisk était morte une fois.

Et elle était réapparue avec une fleur sur la tronche, comme si de rien n'était. Argh, je déteste les AU ! Ink fixait ma bien-aimée avec une expression figée. Il marmonna :

"Ce n'est pas Flowerfell, pourtant... Je ne comprends pas...

-De quoi Flowerfell ?

-Ce truc avec les fleurs, c'est dans Flowerfell... Et Frisk est dans Underfell ! Je ne comprends pas."

Science s'approcha de nous. Ah, Science ! Un Sans un peu particulier dans le sens ( _mininote : dans le SANS !... Je la ferme_ , compris) où s'il conserve sa paresse il passe outre pour la Science.

Regardant Frisk avec sa fleur sur le front, il frotta son menton avant d'épousseter légèrement sa blouse. Il marmonna :

"C'est tout à fait logique, Ink. Nous aurions du y penser. A dire vrai, on peut dire que Frisk fait une intolérance à Underfell. Ou plutôt qu'Underfell est intolérant à Frisk.

-Excuse moi ?

-Vois ça un peu comme quand on te greffe un organe de monstre. Il y a des chances que ton organisme rejette cet organe en le... tuant à petit feu. Eh bien là, c'est ça. Le Frisk d'Underfell est un organe qui est accepté mais la Frisk d'Undertale est une Frisk qui est rejetée par l'organisme qu'est Underfell.

-Je saisis l'idée. dis-je, Dans ce cas-là, il faut absolument sortir Frisk de là !

-Certes, sauf que le problème est que la situation empirerait encore plus pour Underfell. Un Underfell sans Frisk est un Underfell qui va pénaliser tous le multivers... D'un autre côté, si on ne fais rien, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que Frisk en meure.

-Science... marmonna Ink, Retirer Frisk de là aurait quoi comme conséquences exactes ?

-Cela ne s'étend pas uniquement à Underfell actuellement. Si tu retires Frisk de là, Underfell implosera.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas d'Undertale, ni d'Underswap.

-Certes, mais Undertale est l'AU d'origine. Il faut plus que la disparition des deux humaines pour qu'il soit détruit. Dans tous les cas, si Underfell est détruit, ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Donc... Adieu Swapfell, adieu Flowerfell, adieu toutes AU créés à partir de cette AU où même inspirée. Ce qui représente à mon avis beaucoup. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, cela serait risquer une perturbation dans le multivers. Quant à Underswap... Ce sont les connections qu'il existe entre cette AU et d'autres qui maintiennent ce monde en place. Mais il est fragile, trop fragile.

-Il faut un substitut de Frisk en fait. Dans Underfell. Et là on pourrait récupérer Frisk.

-Il faut au minimum un humain capable d'exercer un RESET.

-Donc il faut séparer un Frisk et un Chara, laisser le Frisk et mettre le Chara dans Underfell.

-Ce serait nous rajouter un problème supplémentaire. La solution serait de retrouver les Frisk et Chara d'Underfell et d'Underswap."

Science releva ses lunettes et regarda d'un air perçant Ink. Celui-ci, perplexe, réfléchissait. Quant à moi, je souffrais de voir mon impuissance face à Frisk. J'eus une idée. Je finis par déclarer :

"Est-ce que la possibilité qu'Underfell survive sans ma Frisk est possible en se basant sur l'hypothèse que l'AU devienne instable mais reste grâce à ses connections ?

-Impossible, Underfell a déjà été altéré par la présence de Frisk, on ne peut pas risquer cela.

-Je vois... Dans ce cas-là, je ne peux pas l'accompagner ?

-On voudrait bien ! s'exclama Ink, Mais il faut que tu sois le fantôme en elle. Soit te tuer sans détruire ta conscience. Et ça, on ne sait pas faire.

-Il faut donc juste retrouver les Frisk et Chara d'Underfell et d'Underswap. Et vous n'avez pas un ennemi qui se serait dit, dans sa plus grande manie que de les enlever en profitant de notre erreur, à Frisk et moi, c'était une bonne idée ?

-Nightmare ? suggéra Science"

Ink fit un non catégorique. Nous étions figés, incapables de savoir où se trouvaient les autres moi et les autres Frisk.

Non, il ne fallait pas que je réfléchisse ainsi. De base, comment ai-je pu avoir ma conscience sans mon âme ? C'était grâce à Asriel ! Quant Asriel, après avoir fusionné nos âmes, est mort, il en a découlé Flowey et le fantôme que j'étais. Je partageais mon raisonnement avec les trois compères. Error sourit avant de déclarer :

"Super, qui se lance dans une opération suicide incertaine ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Concrètement, il faut juste qu'il y ait fusion d'âme puis que l'âme meure. C'est tout à fait possible, avec une âme synthétique de monstre. Le tout... C'est de savoir comment est-ce qu'on pourrait te transplanter dans Frisk. Nous n'avons aucune garantie que ton hypothèse soit correcte. Je suggère plutôt... que nous copions ton cerveau dans une puce de détermination que nous implanterions dans Frisk avant qu'elle ne se réveille. C'est un procédé que je pourrais inventer facilement : la seule chose dont j'aurais besoin, c'est de détermination, d'un réceptacle et de Chara morte."

Je me figeais. Cela reviendrait à faire de moi... Un robot, non ? Je marmonnais :

"Science... C'est... Cela reviendrait à faire de moi un robot, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est juste te copier pour te permettre d'exister d'une autre façon.

-Mais ça serait une copie de moi, pas la vraie moi.

-Certes, sauf qu'avec le procédé de l'âme artificielle, c'est ce qui s'est produit : Alphys a fait une copie de toi qu'elle a implanté dans une âme de synthèse. C'est tout."

Je restais immobile. Je ne voulais pas... Je n'avais pas envie de faire ça... Me voyant réticente, Error me rappela :

"Ici, ce n'est pas toi qui fais les choix. Si nous on décide que c'est nécessaire, ça l'est, compris ?

-Mais, je ne veux pas... disparaître... Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas juste vivre, cachée, avec cette copie présente avec Frisk ? C'est pas possible ?

-Non, il y aurait un déséquilibre : trop de Chara.

-Ah... Bien sûr... Soit, j'accepte."

Ink et Science eurent un silence respectueux et Error installa -sans se soucier le moins du monde de mes états d'âmes- la table d'opération. Je fus installée dessus. Science se téléporta et revint avec une sorte de plaquette pas plus épaisse qu'un moustique écrasé. Ink m'anesthésia et je sentis Science plonger son scalpel dans mon cou, me tranchant la jugulaire.

Non, non ! Je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne mourrais pas ! Il y avait le RESET !

Malheureusement, dans le multivers, il n'y a pas de RESET.

PDV FRISK :

J'avais perdu contre Toriel un nombre incalculable de fois, et je devais compter une quinzaine de fleurs dorées sur mon corps. Cela commençait à sérieusement me déranger. Cette fois-ci, dans le parterre de fleurs, j'eus un instant envie d'abandonner. De rester juste ici, dans ce parterre de fleurs. J'entendis alors une voix tonitruer :

"Ah non, Frisk ! Allez ! On se bouge, oui ou non ?!

-Chara ?!"

Elle était là, je l'entendais, je l'entendais ! Chara, Chara... Elle était là, avec moi, depuis tout ce temps si ça se trouve ! Je m'exclamais :

"Je me suis inquiétée, tu sais !

-Et moi donc ! Je peux pas tout t'expliquer, mais ce monde n'est pas le notre. Tu dois réussir à faire sortir les monstres de l'Underground, c'est la première étape.

-Mais à chaque fois que je meurs, j'ai...

-Je sais, j'adore ton nouveau look, ça te fait un de ces style ! Bon, allons voir le frangin."

Je me relevais, heureuse, et allais jusqu'à Flowey.

Quand je fus face à Toriel, je ne vis pas le sang éclabousser quand elle m'attaquait. Cela me permis de mieux me concentrer et je pus gagner. Grace à Chara. Ce fut avec une certaine tristesse que je la quittais, cette Toriel je l'aimais bien.

Ce fut quand le froid de Snowdin m'enveloppa que j'eus une peur immense soudaine. Comment allait être Sans ? Je m'avançais et, face à la barrière, m'immobilisait.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Les pas étaient si proches de moi. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, j'entendis une voix rauque :

"HUMAINE. TOURNES TOI, ET SERRES MOI LA MAIN."

Chara m'intima de ne pas le faire, mais espérant bêtement, je me retournais. Quand je serrais sa main, un courrant électrique me traversa et m'électrocuta.

De retour dans le tapis de fleurs.

Quand je fus à nouveau devant Sans, je ne me retournais pas, priant pour qu'il s'en aille. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'en remettre : Sans, mon meilleur ami, venait de me tuer...

"L'autre Sans, Frisk. me rappela Chara"

L'assassin ricana avant de dire :

"Tu ne t'es pas laissée fait prendre au piège, à ce que je vois. Je suis Sans, Sans le squelette. Tu es un humaine, nan ? C'est hilarant. Bon, normallement, je suis censé..."

Les dialogues n'avaient pas tellement changé mais ce qui choqua Frisk fut la tenue de ce Sans. Un blouson en cuir à piquants, un bermuda noir, un T-shirt rouge, des yeux rouges et... des dents pointues, dont l'une en or. Quand il s'arrêta de parler, Frisk compris qu'elle devait aller derrière la lampe. Elle s'exécuta rapidement, n'osant pas imaginer comment serait Papyrus. Chara avait un quelconque espoir que ce "gamin garde son idiotie à travers les univers". Personnellement, je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions et j'eus raison : Papyrus, dans la même allure que Sans, était cependant encore plus méchant.

La zone de Snowdin ne fut pas si dure, surtout avec l'aide de Chara. Par contre, le combat contre Papyrus le fut. Pour une étrange raison, il ne nous épargnait pas et allait jusqu'à nous tuer lui aussi. Cela nous paraissait irréaliste, même pour un monde rendu démoniaque et Chara se contenta de me dire :

"Ton arrivée a pas mal secoué l'univers, possible que cela ait aussi affecté ses habitants."

A chaque fois que je perdais, d'autres fleurs appraissaient sur mon visage, sur mes bras, mes jambes... Quand je fis face à Sans, épuisée, je le suppliais :

"Sans, je t'en supplie... Aide moi à raisonner ton frère... Je ne veux pas le tuer...

-Gamine, tu es du genre acharnée. Tu devrais t'y faire.

-Non ! Je n'abandonnerais pas."

Et morts après morts, je revenais à la charge. La souffrance s'intensifiait à chaque fois. Et Sans me regardait mourir, sans rien faire.

Un jour, alors que je l'attendais devant la barrière de Papyrus, il me dit :

"Humaine. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Tous le monde mérite d'être heureux.

- _Tu fais surtout ça pour rentrer à la maison !_ s'exclama Chara

-Je ne crois pas qu'une humaine, même aussi naïve que toi, puisse avoir ce genre d'idéaux.

-C'est la vérité, pourtant. Je ne viens pas de ce monde. Je viens d'un monde où les monstres s'entraident... Dans ce monde, toi et moi étions amis. Papyrus nous faisait des spaghettis à chaque midi et même s'ils étaient imangeables, je les trouvais délicieux, Undyne et Alphys s'aimaient à la folie...

-Tu parles au passé. Ton monde est-il détruit ?

-Non, et j'espère le retrouver. Mais je veux aussi vous sauver."

Sans parut quelque peu embêté puis déclara :

"J'admire ta détermination, Humaine. J'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps, moi. Tu vas avoir besoin d'une escorte, pour atteindre le château du Roi, je t'accompagnerais.

- _REFUSE !_

-C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte. dis-je avec un grand sourire"

Je sentis Chara se froisser mais la convainquis en expliquant qu'avoir Sans à nos côtés nous permettra de moins mourir.

Face à Papyrus, le jeune squelette l'assomma. Ils continuèrent leur route sur Waterfall. Malheureusement, il y avait trop de monstres et il arrivait quelques fois que je meures.

Un jour, je ne pus ouvrir qu'un oeil. Chara, qui était dans mon corps, désolée, ne put trouver les mots. Je me sentis prise d'un désespoir immense. Mais je me relevais.

Pour rentrer.

Pour Chara.

Pour le multivers.

Pour moi-même.

Pour cet univers.

...Mais aussi pour Sans.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _YOUHOU !!!!!! DEUX CHAPITRES EN UNE SEMAINE, YOUHOU !!!!!! *s'auto-applaudit d'avoir trouvé autant d'inspiration* Réponse aux commentaires :_

 _Legeekeur gameur : Oui, ça part en steak, je le sais et je l'assume lol ! Pour le fait que dans Swaptale ça soit un comic et pas l'AU d'Underswap, je sais sauf que je ne pouvais pas mettre Chara dans un comic ni en fantôme donc... "C'est du à son arrivée qui a tout bouleversé", te dirait Science ;-)_

 _Prodoldy : Bah, l'inspiration me viens de temps à autre et Flo et très occupée avec des révisions (elle se met déjà la pression pour les examens de fin d'année !!!) intensives... On est toutes les deux très contentes que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ;-) Et si tu publies une histoire, on sera toutes les deux ravies de la lire. Tu peux nous en dire un peu plus sur l'histoire ? *trépigne d'excitation*_


	16. Chapitre 16 (F Sinin)

**Note de l** **a co-auteure :**

Chapitre 16 ! Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui mène la danse :-) On remercie tout ceux qui ont posté un commentaire (MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!), tous ceux qui ont mis en favori (MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!), tout ceux qui suivent (MERCI !!!!!!!!) et bien sûr tous ceux qui lisent (merci... non, je déconne, MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Bonne lecture !

Depuis ma transformation soudaine en fleur, je me suis vite rendu compte que le monde des humains avait une certaine aversion pour les fleurs : on les piétine, on les cueuille, on les arrache, on les vend... C'est ainsi que j'ai du apprendre à survivre !

Déjà, premièrement, éviter les animaux afin d'éviter d'être mangé ou bien... de se faire chier dessus.

Ensuite, les enfants ! EVITER les enfants ! Je pense que les parents ne mesurent pas la psychose de leurs "petits bouts de chou" qui PARLENT à des fleurs ! Certes, je suis conscient, mais quand même...! Aussi, les gosses alors qu'ils disent nous AIMER, nous ARRACHENT DU SOL ! De vrais psychopathes, ces gamins. Au moins, ils auront compris : c'est tuer ou être tué.

Ensuite, ceux que j'appelle les "croque-morts". On les reconnaît grâce au fait qu'ils se trimballent avec un récipient de nature inconnue rempli de fleurs ou végétaux en tout genre décédés. Eux, ils veulent nous immortaliser, nous faire sécher pour ensuite nous coller dans un cahier. Une passion typiquement humaine.

Et pour finir, les photographes. Ah, les photographes... Ce sont peut-être même les pires. Toutes les autres catégories d'ennemi citées précédemment tuent les fleurs dans mon genre, mais pas le photographe. Le photographe, lui, a poussé la souffrance jusqu'au bout en vous laissant en vie. Lui, il va prendre une photo de vous, avec un flash généralement, ce qui va vous aveugler pour le restant de vos jours ! En plus, il ne va même pas en finir avec vous, non... Il va vous laisser là, sur le sol, inerte, incapable de voir.

Bref, le monde des humains est décidément bien dangereux pour Flowey la fleur.

En plus, pour en rajouter à cette longue liste d'ennemis, je suis recherché par Gaster. De temps à autre, je le vois passer dans les rues, l'air vide et renfermé. Il me ferait presque pleurer. Mais une fleur, ça ne pleurs pas.

Je regardais le Soleil au-dessus de moi. S'il y a bien une chose de cool, c'est le Soleil.

Les jours passant, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire, à part survivre. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ici. Rien. J'avais élu domicile dans un parc citadin, où je pouvais me déplacer sans trop de mal. Il y avait plein de visiteurs. De temps à autres, je m'amusais à en faire trébucher un, mais même ça, ça ne m'amusait pas.

Un jour, je vis Gaster entrer dans le parc. Il avait une tête de déterré. Il marchait, seul, et finit par s'asseoir sur un banc. Intérieurement, je me dis qu'il fallait que je fuies, mais je me souvins que Gaster se souvenait de moi en tant que chevreau, pas en tant que fleur.

J'étais seul, et lui aussi. Deux êtres solitaires qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Je m'approchais et m'exclamais en voyant Gaster :

"Hey, toi !

-Hein ?!"

Il se releva, drapé de noir, et regarda autour de lui. Je l'intimais de regarder à ses pieds et là, je vis ses beaux yeux de squelettes fatigué. Il me dit :

"Tu es une fleur parlante ?

-Appelle moi Flowey. Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?

-Bien sûr."

Il s'écarta légèrement et je me hissais à l'aide de mes racines sur le banc. Gaster me regarda avec une certaine curiosité. Je lui dis :

"Tu fais quoi, ici ? Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois silloner la ville, comme en quête de quelque chose.

-De quelqu'un.

-C'est qui ?"

Gaster me fixa un peu plus longtemps, comme s'il hésitait à me faire confiance. Mais, se disant sans doute que parler à une fleur était sans doute une opportunité immense, il déclara :

"Mon ami, je pourrais le comparer à un fils."

Je souris intérieurement. Gaster me... Non ! Je ne suis pas Asriel, je suis Flowey ! Je fixais le vieux squelette qui marmonna :

"Il est là, dans la ville, sans doute terrorisé, peut-être même en proie à la famine... Il faut que je le retrouve.

-Seul, cela risque d'être compliqué. Et puis il est peut-être parti...

-Non ! Asriel ne me ferait jamais ça, pas lui. déclara avec conviction Gaster

-Si vous le dîtes. Il est parti depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis... Une dizaine de jours.

-Et il n'y a personne d'autre qui s'inquiète pour lui ?

-Les deux seules personnes qui le connaissent ont disparues elles aussi."

J'étais étonné. Chara et Frisk, disparues ? Je sentis une pointe d'inquiétude m'envahir, inquiétude que je refoulais. J'étais Flowey, je n'avais pas d'âme !

A vrai dire, techniquement, si. J'ai une âme, je la sens pulser en moi. Mais... Elle est brisée. Je finis par soupirer :

"Cela risque d'être compliqué pour toi.

-En effet. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-C'est l'endroit le plus tranquille de la ville. Il y a peu de visiteurs qui s'amusent à piétiner les fleurs.

-Et pourquoi tu parles ?"

Je regardais Gaster, cherchant une explication logique dans ma tête. Je finis par trouver :

"Je suis un humain mort depuis longtemps et de la détermination a été posée sur mon corps par égarement. De ce corps est poussé une fleur, moi.

-Tu as donc l'esprit de cet humain.

-C'est exact.

-Quel est ton vrai nom ? Je suppose que tu ne t'appelles pas Flowey."

Je me figeais. Regardant Gaster, je finis par marmonner :

"Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'humain. Presque aucun. rectifiais-je

-Ah, je vois. Flowey, je nous plains.

-Il y a de quoi."

Nous restâmes ainsi, silencieux. Le Soleil se couchait au loin. Je finis par dire :

"Et si... Et si je t'accompagnais ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et si je t'aidais à retrouver ton ami ? Moi, je m'ennuie ici et j'ai plus de chances de me faire tuer qu'autre chose. Toi, tu es seul, tu as besoin de compagnie et d'aide. Cela me semble être un marché équitable.

-Tu as raison. Il te faudrait un pot pour voyager, non ?

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Tend ton bras."

Gaster, peu assuré, tendis sa main et je m'enroulais autour de son bras, jusqu'à avoir mes pétales frôlant son cou. Je sentais son odeur musquée, sa chaleur réconfortante aussi. De mon temps de chevreau, je ne sentais rien de cela. Gaster se leva et je me serrais un peu plus autour de lui. Il se dirigea jusque dans la maison de... Maman ?!

En effet, il était devant la petite villa des Dreemurs. Toriel lui ouvrit et s'exclama :

"Gaster ! Tu t'es fait... un nouvel ami ?

-Bonjour, je suis Flowey ! dis-je d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste

-Enchanté Flowey, je suis Toriel.

-Toriel, je voulais juste... Juste dire que je ne les ai pas trouvés dans le secteur deux de la ville... Je continue bien évidemment les recherches.

-Merci, Gaster. Sans voulait te voir. Reste ici, je vais l'appeler."

Pitié, pas ce comédien...! Le squelette arriva et en me voyant, son oeil bleu s'illumina. Il s'exclama :

"TOI...!

-Sans, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, mais... commença Gaster

-Pas toi, Gaster. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce _truc_ ?!"

Il me désigna. J'étais étonné qu'il se souvienne de moi. Prenant un grand sourire, je lui dis :

"Bonjour, comédien.

-Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Gaster

-Oui ! C'est cette fleur qui a entourlouper Papyrus et a failli me tuer !

-Je ne savais pas, durant un long moment je n'ai pas osé regarder l'Underground.

-Tu aurais dû !"

Je regardais Sans, mes yeux pétillants de joie à l'idée de le voir aussi triste. Il me regarda avant de déclarer :

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire ici, Flowey, mais...!

-Sans, il m'aide à retrouver Asriel, Frisk et Chara."

Sans regarda Gaster avec étonnement puis soupira avant de marmonner :

"A ce propos... Je pense savoir où elles sont.

-Elles ?

-Asriel, je ne sais pas du tout où il est. Mais Frisk et Chara, j'ai une idée. Tu vois, je n'en parle jamais parce que c'est un peu... particulier, comme concept, mais... Enfin... Voilà. Tu vois, lors du temps où on bossait sur les réalités parallèles, on a trouvé un espace entre chacun de ces univers, que l'on a appelé le multivers.

-Oui.

-Cet espace est habité. Je comptais y aller afin de demander l'aide d'autre Sans, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Cet espace est habité par un gardien, Ink. J'ai réussi à le contacter. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas où était Frisk ni Chara, mais je suis sûr qu'il mentait.

-Tu veux qu'on aille dans ce multivers ?

-Affirmatif. On ira et là, on aura le coeur net. Mais on ira sans la fleur.

-Pourquoi ?! m'exclamais-je"

Je m'accrochais un peu plus à Gaster. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter à nouveau, il est le seul à ne pas m'avoir trahi. Gaster sentis mon envie de rester et il déclara :

"C'est avec Flowey ou avec personne.

-Je peux y aller seul. contra Sans

-Non, c'est faux. Si tu y vas seul, tu ne sauras pas comment rentrer.

-...Bon, on prends Flowey."

Gaster nous emmena dans le multivers, face à un squelette semblable à Sans mais avec un pinceau dans le dos. Mon ami s'inclina légèrement avant de dire :

"Ink, ravi de te revoir.

-Gaster, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as emmené le Sans et le Flowey de ton monde ?

-Nous pensons que tu sais où sont Frisk et Chara de notre monde."

Ink eut un air quelque peu étrange avant de déclarer :

"Non, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

-Tu mens.

-Ecoutez, je veux protéger le multivers, mais pour ça, il faut faire des sacrifices. Nous sommes en situation de crise. Il faut retrouver les Frisk et Chara d'Underswap et d'Underfell."

Il regarda avec une certaine crainte Gaster et déclara :

"Nous ne savons pas où ils sont.

-"Nous" ?

-Je ne suis pas le seul à les rechercher. Error aussi s'acharne à la tâche. Quant à vos Frisk et Chara, elles sont nécessaires au maintien du multivers.

-Rends les nous ! s'exclama Sans

-Si je fais ça, Underfell risque de s'auto-détruire, avec Underswap et toutes les AU qui en ont découlé ! Cela créerait un immense vide, un peu comme un trou noir, qui pourrait absorber la totalité des AU ! C'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre !"

Il regarda calmement Sans.

Je fixais les papiers autour de nous.

Des univers, par milliers.

Tous détruits.

Je me demandais intérieurement combien de LOVE je pourrais gagner en les détruisant tous.

Je souris, un plan commençant à se former dans ma tête.

Ce fut à ce moment que je sentis une main sur mes racines. Une main chaude et douce. Cette main me fit frissonner. Je fixais des yeux son propriétaire, Gaster. Il me fixait silencieusement, écoutant d'une oreille ce que disait Ink. Je regardais Gaster. Il semblait savoir ce qui se tramait dans ma tête. Je soupirais avant de laisser mes pétales se nicher dans son cou.

J'allais me contenter d'observer le tout d'un oeil _bienveillant_. Stupide Gaster.

Rapidement, on se mit d'accord sur la nécessité à retrouver les Frisk et Chara disparues. Il fut décidé qu'Ink et Error se chargeraient de celles d'Underfell quant à Gaster et moi, nous allions nous occuper de celles d'Underswap. Sans, lui, était obligé de retourner dans Undertale, sous peine de laisser son AU se détruire. Alors que Gaster et moi allions partir, Ink nous interrompit. Il déclara :

"Gaster, j'aimerais te mettre en garde. Flowey, dans d'innombrables AU, a tué des centaines de monstres.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi le garder avec toi ?

-Ink, Flowey n'est pas méchant. Il est juste en manque d'amour."

Gaster s'en alla, moi sur son épaule, un peu comme sonné par cette révélation. Au bout d'un moment, je soufflais :

"Idiot."

Gaster sourit et taquina mes pétales.

 **Note de la co-auteure :**

JE SHIP LE FLOWEY X GASTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon sang, je trouve qu'ils vont teeeeeeeeeeellement bien ensembles ! Allez, réponse aux reviews ! En italique, réponse de Syl et en normal, c'est ma réponse !

Raphix : Je crois (si j'ai bonne mémoire XD) que c'est la première fois que tu commentes alors déjà merci beaucoup ! Et ton compliment me touche ! _(réponse de Syl' :)_ _Merci Raphix, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ce genre de choses ;-_ ).

Prodoldy : Merci du conseil ! J'ai hâte de lire ton histoire, j'adore quand ça part en n'importe quoi XD _(réponse de Syl' :)_ _Si tu t'es retrouvé dans la galaxie d'à côté, fais un coucou de ma part aux extra-terrestres ;-) Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fais à chaque fois super plaisir_.

AeleWalker : Merci, attends toi à ce que cela devienne SANSationnel XD ! _(réponse de Syl')_ _Contente que tu sois impatiente ! Et pour 'hypé', je ne sais pas si c'est dans un dico, mais je comprends donc on s'en fout lol. Bonne continuation à toi aussi_!

Iris : _(réponse de Syl')_ _Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu commentes (si ce n'est pas le cas, tu as le droit de me frapper !), donc je te remercie sincèrement premièrement. Ensuite, si tu as aimé le précédent chapitre, j'en suis super contente ! Si tu n'as pas compris quelque chose, dis-le moi, j'ai un peu peur de manquer de clarté dans mes écrits lol. Stay determined, Iris !_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais je suis clouée au lit à cause d'une PUT* DE F*CKING BRONCHITE ! ARGH ! Non, je ne suis pas du tout énervée ! Ca fait juste QUATRES JOURS que je douille dans mon lit et que j'ai une voix de vieille sorcière. Donc, je vais essayer d'écrire ce chapitre avec la plus grande zen-attitude que je puisse._ _Une partie de ce texte est écrite par Florence Sinin._

 _BONE lecture !_

PDV FRISK :

Je continuais à mourir, malgré l'aide de Chara et celle de Sans.

Les fleurs progressaient sur mon corps, je ne pouvais désormais plus voir ni marcher. Cette maladie parasitait mon corps que je sentais se recouvrir de boutons d'or. Sans me portait, ne disait rien, compréhensif. Il savait : Flowey lui avait révélé pour cette maladie étrange.

Nous étions désemparés.

Chara, tout d'abord méfiante envers mes compagnons de voyage, accepta bien vite que Flowey était dans cet univers gentil et que Sans n'était pas un simple comédien mais un véritable héros dans cette AU.

Je me réveillais dans les bras de Sans, grelotante. Je marmonnais :

"Sans, j'ai f-froid..."

Chara se réveilla immédiatement et s'exclama :

" **C'est à cause de Snowdin, ça ! D'ordinaire, tu l'aurais supporté, mais avec ta maladie étrange...** marmonna-t-elle

- _Chara, je sais, mais il faut que je me réchauffe_...

- **C'est la fièvre qui te donne si froid. Tu ne devrais pas trop te couvrir**.

-Frisk, prend mon manteau."

Je sentis autour de moi de la laine et du cuir, ainsi que quelque chose comme de la fourrure m'envelopper. Je souris et me lovais un peu plus contre ce manteau si chaud, si grand et si confortable. On continua d'avancer.

Rapidement, on arriva face à la terrible Undyne. Sans me posa contre un mur et commença le combat, aidé de temps à autre de Flowey. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Sans qu'Undyne voulait. C'était moi. Elle lançait donc toutes ses lances contre moi.

Et moi qui ne voyais rien, je ne pouvais pas éviter ses attaques.

Je dus mourir une trentaine de fois dans ce combat.

Quand on réussit à passer Undyne, je pus continuer avec Sans et Flowey jusqu'au château du Roi en passant par le laboratoire d'Alphys et les jeux de télé de Mettaton. Chara m'expliqua alors quelque chose qui sut me redonner de l'espoir :

" **Normalement, à la sortie de l'Underground, on devrait trouver Ink ou Error. Ils vont te soigner et t'échanger avec la vraie Frisk d'Underfell. On pourra rentrer chez nous, tout comme avant**.

- _Vraiment_?"

Je sentis que Chara opinait dans ma tête et sentis une nouvelle chaleur m'envahir : l'espoir. J'étais pleine d'espoir et me raccrochais à ses paroles. Sans, dans la salle du Jugement, me demanda :

"Tu es sûre de vouloir aller plus loin, gamine ? Parce qu'après... C'est la salle du Roi. Et... Je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses survivre à ce combat.

-Sans, je veux tous vous libérer."

Je ne le voyais pas, mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose, comme pour lui assurer que j'allais survivre. Je lui dis :

"Sans, tu es où ?

-Ici, sweetheart."

Surprise par le surnom, je ne dis rien un instant, entendant seulement les cris de rages de Chara dans ma tête qui trouvait ce Sans un peu trop tactile. Je pris la tête de Sans entre mes mains avant de déclarer :

"Sans, rapproche toi."

Il rapprocha son visage et je posais mon front contre le sien avant de murmurer :

"Je vais tous vous libérer. Laisse moi aller voir Asgore.

-...Sweetheart, reste ici, je ne serais pas long."

Il me déposa avec délicatesse, me laissant mon blouson. J'attendis avec Flowey, certaine qu'il allait revenir. Le temps se fit long, terriblement long. Au bout d'un moment, Chara me dit :

" **Il nous a abandonnés**.

- _Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai confiance en lui_.

- **Moi pas**!"

Je soupirais avant d'attendre un peu plus longtemps. Flowey marmonna à son tour :

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche !

-Je ne sais pas, Flowey.

-Je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil."

J'entendis les racines de Flowey glisser sur le sol pour s'en aller puis revenir. Il me dit alors, d'une voix plus grave, plus sobre que d'habitude :

"C'est... terminé. On peut passer.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu comprendras."

Intriguée, je m'avançais, titubante, me tenant aux murs pour continuer à marcher.

Quand j'arrivais dans la salle du trône, ne pouvant m'accrocher à rien, je m'écroulais.

Ce fut à cet instant que je sentis un liquide poisseux et de la poussière contre mes doigts frêles. Commençant à comprendre, je me figeais. Non, non, non, non... Je m'avançais quand j'entendis un :

"Sweetheart ? Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas...

-Sans !"

Je me précipitais à l'aveuglette sur lui, jusqu'à sentir son pull entre mes doigts. Son pull trempé. Je marmonnais :

"C'est quoi ce liquide ?

-C'est rien, Sweetheart..."

Je grinçais des dents en marmonnant :

"Sans, dis moi ce que c'est.

-C'est rien, je te dis. Remettons nous en marche."

Sans se releva pour tomber juste après. Je m'exclamais :

"Sans, qu'est-ce que t'as fait !

-Grâce à moi, tu ne vas pas mourir, Sweetheart. J'ai tué Asgore.

-Quoi...? Mais j'ai réussi à faire en sorte de tuer personne, Sans ! Maintenant, il va y avoir deux morts : toi et Asgore... Avec ma méthode...

-Tu serais morte. Et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

-Mais, Sans..."

Je commençais à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Sans marmonna :

"Prends mon âme quand je vais mourir et les six humaines pour briser la barrière.

-Non, Sans, jamais je ne pourrais...

-Sweetheart, libère nous..."

Je sentis sa respiration faiblir. Non, non, non ! Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter quand j'entendis :

" **Bon, laisse moi faire**.

- _Chara..._?

- **Laisse moi faire pour cette partie-là, Frisk. Ca y est, tu as fait ton héroïne, personne n'est mort à part Sans et Asgore, hip hip hip hourra, maintenant laisse moi faire**."

Laissant le contrôle de mon corps à Chara, je me vis prendre l'âme de Sans, l'absorber, aller dans le caveau prendre les six âmes humaines, les absorber elles aussi. J'avais la puissance d'un dieu.

Chara alla devant la barrière, _nous_ allâmes devant la barrière, et on la brisa, la force de nos huit âmes réunies étant suffisamment puissante. Nous étions déterminés.

La barrière se brisa.

Ce fut titubante que je m'avançais sur la montagne pour sentir l'air frais sur mon visage. Je ne voyais rien, mais je sentais les bourrasques de vent ébouriffer mes cheveux. Flowey, à mes côtés, marmonna :

"C'est beau... Frisk, on a réussi !

-Oui... Il faut avertir les autres.

-Tu as raison ! Appelle Toriel !"

Je m'exécutais et appelais un à un Toriel, Papyrus et Undyne, Alphys, bref, tout mes amis. Je souris. J'avais fini. Mais il n'y avait aucun Ink et aucun Error. Chara répondit à mes interrogations mentales :

" **Va dans un lieu où tu seras seule, sans Flowey**."

Quand Toriel arriva, je la laissais avec Flowey et dévalais la montagne, m'accrochant à la paroi rocheuse pour marcher. Au bout d'un moment interminable, jugeant être assez loin, je m'arrêtais.

Je sentis quelqu'un apparaître derrière moi. Ca aurait pu être Sans, mais il était mort donc ce n'était pas lui. J'entendis une voix étrange me dire :

"Bonjour, gamine. Je suis Error.

-Error...? Chara m'a parlé de vous.

-Suuuuper, dans ce cas-là, je n'aurais pas à faire l'introduction. Bref. Nous avons une idée du lieu où se trouve les Frisk et Chara de ce monde.

-Mais ?

-Mais nous ne les avons pas avec nous. Ce qui veut dire que tu vas devoir rester ici encore un petit bout de temps.

-Ah.

-La maladie que tu as contractée semble t'être propre et incurable. Donc laisse moi te donner un conseil : ne fais aucun autre reset et imagines toi que tu es en porcelaine, pigé ?

-Oui.

-Bref. Les Frisk et Chara d'Underfell sont retenues dans le château de Nightmare, un mec pas très sympa comme l'indique son prénom. Nightmare a pour projet de fragiliser l'ensemble de la structure du multivers.

-Ah... Mais c'est grave ça !

-Oui, petite. On va lancer une offensive avec Gaster et Flowey de votre monde.

-FLOWEY ?! Cela veut dire qu'Asriel est...

-Oui. D'ailleurs, Gaster et lui semblaient... proches.

-OK...?

-Tant que les Frisk et Chara d'Underfell ne seront pas retrouvées, tu devras rester ici. Dès que la situation aura évolué, on te contactera."

Il disparut.

PDV FLOWEY :

"Gaster ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous...!

-Quoi, ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais... Je... C'est... Gênant. Voilà, c'est gênant !

-Le scientifique en moi est fier : réussir à provoquer la gêne d'une fleur c'est rare.

-Détrompes-toi, BAKA !"

Je détournais les yeux de l'objet que Gaster confectionnait. Bon sang... Gaster remarqua :

"Regarde le, il est mignon, non ?

-GASTER ! N'en rajoute pas !

-Mais si, il est mignon...

-NON !"

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horreur : une peinture de moi. EN POT. Une peinture de moi EN POT ! Et puis quoi encore ! Bientôt, je serais sa fleur de compagnie ! ARGH ! Ink nous regardait, amusé. Je m'exclamais :

"Eh, toi ! Montre toi utile et aide moi !

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas réprimer les élans créatifs d'un artiste...

-Ce n'est pas de l'art, c'est du gribouillage !

-Le gribouillage est un art !"

Je soupirais. Décidément, les Sans, peu importe leur monde, sont toujours aussi idiots. Gaster rajouta, comme si ce n'était pas assez, un noeud rouge autour du pot. Je marmonnais :

"T'es content ?

-Assez.

-Je suis sûr que tu te marres au fond de toi. Idiot.

-J'avoue que c'est assez comique.

-Déchire-le.

-Non.

-Déchire-le !

-Non !

-Allez, déchire-le !

-Non plus !

-Il faut que je te supplie ou quoi ?!

-Hmm... C'est une option."

Je fixais Gaster d'un air désarçonné. Il rigola et s'exclama :

"Je plaisantais !

-IDIOT !"

Je me ratatinais sur moi-même, c'est à dire que je me lovais contre son épaule. C'était un tic que j'avais développé quand je suis énervé. Gaster rigola et marmonna :

"Flowey, si je t'énerve, tu peux toujours aller dans un po...

-JAMAIS !

-Je sens que je vais me lancer dans la poterie ! s'exclama Ink, C'est un art peu mis en valeur !

-Bien dit, Ink !

-ARRÊTEZ !"

Il y eut un fou rire général et je me ratatinais encore plus sur moi-même. Error apparut alors. Voyant Ink et Gaster pliés en deux de rire, il resta figé quelques instants, me regardant en me demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait. Il finit par lâcher :

"Sérieux ? Es-tu là ? Ambiance sérieuse !!!!!

-Oui, pardon, Error. Veux-tu que je t'offre un pot à ton anniversaire ?

-Pardon ?

-Un grand pot ! Avec plein de fleurs !

-C'est une blague ?"

Ink partit à nouveau dans un fou rire tandis que Gaster se calmait. Il regarda Error et dit :

"Error, donc ?

-On peut attaquer Nightmare quand vous voulez, Dream et Cross sont prêts.

-Magnifique, on y va !"

On se leva et on rejoignit le maître des rêves et l'épéiste. Ils élaborèrent un plan d'attaque. Gaster et moi étions chargés de secourir les Frisk et Chara d'Underswap, retenues elles aussi dans le château.

En place dans le château, Gaster et moi allâmes de notre côté. On se déplaçait furtivement, telles deux ombres. Il avait une démarche tellement silencieuse aussi. Je lui fis remarquer et il me souffla :

"Truc de scientifique sans doute."

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, j'abandonnais, préférant me concentrer sur le repérage des deux gamins.

Ce fut dans une sorte de salle des tortures qu'on les trouva, deux visages affamés et apeurés. Gaster leur expliqua la situation avec calme, les rassurant, les calmant d'une voix douce et paternelle. Intérieurement, je me dis que c'était la voix qu'il avait quand j'étais Asriel. Je me surpris à détester cette voix, je ne voulais plus cette voix de père venant de Gaster. Je souris intérieurement. Petit Asriel était devenu Grand !

Ravi de cette trouvaille interne, on alla au point de rendez-vous avez les Frisk et Chara. Et on attendit.

On attendit sacrément longtemps.

On attendit même un peu trop longtemps.

On vit arriver autour de nous les Bad Sanses. Je soufflais à Gaster :

"Téléportons nous !

-Et Ink ?

-On reviendra plus tard."

On se téléporta donc dans le multivers avec les Frisk et Chara d'Underswap.

Une fois dans le multivers, j'observais les deux gamins. Des cheveux courts gras et sales, des yeux apeurés qui ne reflétaient que la gentillesse, des sweat-shirt rapiécés et en lambeaux, j'avais mal pour ces deux gamins. Ils se collèrent à Gaster qui leur donna de quoi manger un peu.

Ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme des chiens affamés. Je souris faiblement avant d'observer Gaster. Il prenait soin d'eux avec tellement de simplicité, il savait quel geste avoir, quel mot prononcer... Au bout d'un moment, je lui dis :

"Sauver des gens, c'est une habitude pour toi ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tu sembles savoir quoi faire avec eux.

-J'ai déjà du m'occuper de plusieurs personnes."

Gaster me sourit faiblement.

Je hochais de la tête, prêt pour ce qui allait suivre.

Nous allions devoir secourir Ink, Error et les Frisk et Chara d'Underfell (beurk, j'aurais secouru autant de personnes en si peu de temps, je ne me reconnais plus...).

Puis on remettra tous les Frisk et Chara à leur place.

Puis... Puis... Le monde... Les âmes... Être un...

Gaster taquina de son doigt osseux mes pétales. J'appuyais légèrement ma tête contre son doigt.

Puis on retournera dans le Void.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Chapitre terminé ! Youpi !!!!!!!!!_ _Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Iris : Cool, j'aime quand on ne me frappe pas ;-) Pour les AU, je ne suis pas une experte dans la matière non plus (des fois dans les Fan Fictions je tombe sur des trucs où j'écarquille les yeux avant de comprendre la référence lol !). Pour le Flowey x Gaster, on trouve que c'est un couple trop meugnon tout plein qui n'existe pas (bouhouhou) mais qui est trop meugnon quand même._


End file.
